


碎片

by ashleyyan



Series: 山水cp [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, political rpf - chinese 20th-21st c.
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyyan/pseuds/ashleyyan
Summary: （我不生产粮食，我只是粮食的搬运工）这是已完结的长篇，约13万字。





	1. Chapter 1

1 初

大会内部聚餐恰逢各路诸侯回京，推不掉的敬酒。

岚愈生性不爱饭桌上的营生，官场许多年，这清淡的脾气儿一般没改，但起码的交际也是娴熟的，不然身处大内中枢如何打理上下关系。各家的巴结他自然明白用意，不露声色地和外臣保持着适当的距离，又不留下拒人于千里之外的印象。

回头远远看见另一桌上的骏之，谈笑间进退有度，谦和而又活泼，一桌人笑声阵阵，气氛格外融洽，邻桌也过来多有走动，和他问候几句。“倒也不嫌累。”岚愈嘀咕了一句，其实有几分佩服，却又觉得乏然：这一套总搞得自己不自在，虽做得滴水不露但心下是有点勉强的，在他那儿却处理得不像个事儿。他带点嘲弄的目光再看过去，见到骏之在人群中笑起来的样子——嘴角的弧线那般亲切暖人，眼睛却安静得像一口明澈的井，闪动着晃悠起几片涟漪——心口忽然像被什么东西咬了一口，麻酥酥的。他其实知道，骏之和那些逢迎讨巧哗众取宠的嘴脸不一样，他与人相处的真诚是从心而发，也正是因为如此才让接触过的人印象深刻，说八面玲珑，也是天性使然，而非刻意钻营。

……

“你没脾气啊?干嘛跟谁都笑啊笑的，围在你旁边的那几个油头滑脑的家伙我就不喜欢，也不爱搭理。”以前一次只有两人在时岚愈说起过。

骏之瞧着他微蹙的眉头和满脸的不高兴愣了一下，没心没肺道，“我也不喜欢，可工作上的事少不得这几位爷啊。”

“哼哼!蓬生麻中，不扶而直;白沙在涅，与之俱黑。小心混来混去跟他们沾了一身臭味!”

骏之也不生气，嘴角挂起一抹了然而又宠溺的微笑，调侃中却有几分深意，“愈哥儿，水至清则无鱼呢。”

……

岚愈正在出神，被秘书轻轻打断，“主任，总书记刚递了条子来，说明早要谈贵州的事，除了这次惯例的工作汇报之外还让把全省的粮食问题做个历史性的梳理，让负责的同志准备一下。”

岚愈一愣，酒醒了一半，总书记的日程安排是后天下午才接见西南四省的负责同志，怎么忽然提前这么多?还另加了任务……他说了声“知道了”，接过纸条没表现什么。

走过去拍骏之的肩，那家伙说得正起兴，猛回头几乎把鼻尖贴在他脸上，迎面一阵带着酒香味的温热呼吸，岚愈恍了恍神，见骏之微醺的脸孔带了醉意，目光比平时更热烈得无遮无拦，“岚愈啊……我还说你今天没理我呢……”

“咳，还喝，上头找你有事。”说着把他从喧哗里拉出屋外，把字条递给他。

骏之给冷风一吹，甩了甩脑袋清醒过来，收了笑沉吟了好一会儿，“这事有些怪……可猜不着上头的意思，白费神也没用。我把汇报准备好些就是了。”

岚愈知他一向谨慎细致，自己也琢磨不出什么，索性问道，“那准备好了吗?”

“考我功课呢?贵州本地人怕也没我了解的扎实。只是粮食问题要做大梳理的话手上材料还不充实，歉收好多年了中央要管也是好事，但也该早通知些。”

“那你怎么办?今晚上加班?”

“底子都在我肚里，几小时也就成了。”骏之朝里头挪了挪下巴，“趁好找个借口开溜。”

“啊哈，”岚愈这时候还是忍不住开他句玩笑，“我以为你乐在其中呢……还有，要我帮忙吗?”

骏之眼珠一转满是孩子的调皮，“你以为你逃得掉啊?主任同志，我得从资料室领东西吧?文稿得有人帮着整理吧?弄完了你们办公厅也得过目的吧?老老实实拉兄弟一把，一起加班喽。”

“哼，吃定我啊?”看见骏之一抹异样的表情，岚愈恨不得咬了自己的舌头。

“哪有，我这帮你呢，知道你早烦透了。”骏之眨巴一下眼睛往里走，“我进去拿外衣，今晚不回家了，去招待所，你帮我把49年以后存档的资料调出来啊，在我房间碰头。”

夜已深了，岚愈揉了揉微微发痛的前额，下午的酒果真过了些，搞得他一直有点晕乎乎。

抬头看去骏之一副埋头书堆的样子，侧脸在灯下显出棱角，渗透出沉静稳健的美感。骏之察觉出身边人的目光，四目相对，岚愈一惊，移开了眼，这次却换了骏之，瞧着那人不胜酒力而面颊绯红双眼微眯的模样，心猿意马，再也写不下去。

时钟的响声让屋里的气氛格外安宁，间或有几句两人交流看法的话语，接着又是下笔的沙沙声。

岚愈把最后一份文稿理好，舒了一口气，“做完了。”

“唔。”骏之模糊地答应了一声，把笔收进上衣口袋里。

两人稍稍舒展，又都陷入沉默。

北京的晚风送来难得的清凉，窗外夜色正浓，像厚黑柔软的棉被，盖住大地和万物的心思，虫鸣声衬着，显得更加静谧。骏之心下一叹：能同你这般坐着就好，什么也不说不做，就已经很满足。他不禁抬头，竟发现岚愈也在看着他，脸上一贯的温和，目光中却多了些迷离和说不清的情愫，骏之不敢猜，那个人心中所想，有几分和……自己一样?

觉察出气氛有些尴尬，岚愈收束心神轻咳了一声，“我走了，你早点休息。”说着就要起身。

骏之终于被自己长久反复的踌躇和心熬惹到不耐，血气一涌，“哗”地站起拉住岚愈的手臂，“你不要走!”

“……嗯?”

刹那间两人的脑海中都电光火石般闪过千百个念头：家里头的那个人，工作时的那些脸，世人寒刀子一样的目光，从小根深蒂固的种种观念，他们闪失不得的身份……无论如何，千万个不该呵，但若是不该就可以不做，便不是情了，情若压得住，世间也就没了那些哀乐。骏之一把把岚愈揽进怀里，紧紧扣住他的腰线，仿佛要把他嵌尽自己的身体里，融在自己心上。岚愈觉出他的发丝擦在自己耳际，迎面一阵男子气息，听他一字一句把话送进耳里：“我不准你走。”

本是横隔在两人之间的鸿沟，是高墙，是跨不过的屏障，这层窗户纸一捅破却什么也不是了，岚愈脑海只剩大片空白，不知觉间骏之的面孔已经贴得太近，占满他的视线，清俊中溢出几分英气，酒香混杂，身在梦中一般不真实。他们彼此交换着呼吸，唇齿试探着，最后贴了一下，两人触电一般，都浑身一颤。骏之第一次如此凑近细看眼前的人，从清亮的额头，温润的眉宇，到鼻尖，到嘴角，无一处不透着他特有的儒雅、温和以及……倾情之美。骏之看得痴了，目光再也移不开半分，一个笃定的声音清清楚楚响在心上——“今生今世，我再也不要放开这个人。”他腾出一只手来，指尖掠进岚愈的黑发，轻轻托住，这一次深深吻下去，霸道地封住他的唇。男子有些清硬的唇线与肤感带来几分异样，唇瓣生涩地交磨和熟悉着，直至舌尖游走在他齿间，分开他微张着得牙帘，双舌疯狂纠缠着难以分解，窒息的压迫感湮没最后一点意识。岚愈也沉溺在热切的回应和索取中，垂着的双手无意识地动了一下，终于扶住骏之的腰，再揽上了他的脊背，用尽全身力气也把他抱紧。

不知过了多久两人才依依不舍地分开，急促呼吸。空气裹挟着一丝凉意和理智揉进骏之的脑海，他想说点什么，话却卡在喉头半点说不出来，心下有些歉疚和懊恼，但更多的是热烈深切的爱恋，几番挣扎又拙于表达，不由得急躁。他望进岚愈眼里去，但见岚愈静色的眼底明澈如溪，被他盯久了，眸子一低流露出熟悉的羞涩，但很快又抬起眼睑与他目光相接，善解人意而一片坦然，像一阵和煦的微风调和了他心底的波澜。

他与他，终于完全了然和释然，他其实早该明白的——多少年了，没有说破只是因为语言太多余。

骏之流连在岚愈的唇齿与鼻尖、脖颈与喉结间，隔着衣物紧贴着他的胸膛和腰腹，浑身火热，顿觉下身一阵收紧。他解开岚愈白衬衣的领扣，指尖触在锁骨光滑细腻而紧绷有度的皮肤上，再也难以自持，在岚愈腰间一扯，撩开衣角，双手抚摸在寸寸肌肤上换来一次次颤栗。缠绵间岚愈也松开了骏之的衣扣，肌理相贴，仿佛剧烈的心跳都融在了一处，手搭在骏之的肩背上，指头从脊柱一路滑下。情到浓时骏之一手停在岚愈胸前突起处大力搓揉，另一手移到岚愈下身，往腰带上一拉，探进去握住他的分身。岚愈嘴里“啊”了一声，被骏之吻住全部吞咽下去，身体一软，瘫在他怀里。移了几步，两人都陷进被褥里。

恍惚间二人除尽了衣衫，绸缎般的肌理放肆厮磨着，骏之看着身下人柔美而隽永的面孔在隐隐的乳白色灯光中美得动人心魄，心口隐隐发疼。想着让他欢愉，于是安抚般吻过他微颤的睫毛，一路向下，含住挺立而起的红樱，舌尖轻快地跃动着，忽而挑逗忽而吮吸，绕过一圈，轻轻含咬。岚愈再也受不住，呻吟了一声下伸手来推，骏之顺势拉过他的手环住自己的脖子，把头深深埋进他的腰腹用力吮吻啮咬，手往下套弄起来。岚愈随他手中前后松紧的动作情难自已，双手紧抱着他的头，口中再也压抑不住“啊，啊……”连声吐露。骏之越发加快了节奏，不留一点喘息的机会，猛地一股白浊的液体泄了出来，岚愈像被抽空了力气，软在床上。

骏之习惯性地贴过去，欲火焚身之时却有些念头越来越清晰，刚才云里雾里，脑子热得只剩一团浆糊，几乎就是随了本能，此时……真的，要将他压在身下?这般的他，怎能忍受得了这个……自己又怎么舍得……

岚愈但觉耳畔骏之急促的呼吸越来越浑重，迷糊睁眼，那脸孔压在上头，眼神中只剩赤裸裸的炽烈的欲火，胸脯烫得怕人。岚愈一时明白了他的意思，顿时脑袋一麻。竟没有……没有想到这个……岚愈“呼呼”晃了几下脑袋想清醒些，心底本能地抗拒，他性子谦和冲淡，但终究……是个男人!何况是一个如此骄傲的男人……他下意识往后一缩，尽量离了骏之的身体。

骏之瞧着他窘迫的模样，喘息间竟忽尔笑起来，嘴角牵起，俊美的笑容带了几分魅惑的邪气，看得岚愈一时忘了呼吸，但觉他紧靠过来贴到脸上，噙住自己的耳垂，声音嘶哑地戏谑道，“怎么，怕我了?”

“我，我做不了。”

骏之“噗”地一喘，鼻息喷在岚愈颈上，“又没强你，紧张什么?”

“……”

骏之手上依旧不自觉地四处揩油，撩得岚愈浑身火热，“可是动了情了，你说怎么办?”

“……”

“要不……”

“嗯?”

“你用手帮我做一次?”

岚愈一僵。床上的情趣，他倒是……不精此道，想着下一步的动作，呆了一呆。

“哎，不会吧，把大爷你伺候舒服了，到头来……连这个都得自己来?”骏之断断续续说着，眼里流转着几分调皮和调侃的神色。

岚愈瞧出他其实极力压抑着情欲，知道他是在为自己解围，心下一阵温暖，抬起手来抚过他被汗水浸湿的鬓角，眼前凌乱忽闪着过往的一幕幕：多年以前站在风里为他放歌起舞的那个少年;会议后冒冒失失冲上前来的身影;指着隽永字迹划来划去的纤指;柔软而略带跳跃感的南音;立在山风劲石间侃侃而谈时满溢的神采……是从何时起存了这样的心思?从何时起，脑海中挥之不去的他占住了心头特别的位置?若不是今日他的主动和自己的情不自禁，这段情感大概会一直死磕着不被正视吧，然而此时，他无比明晰地知道自己心中的感受——如果这都不是爱……如果这都不是爱!

岚愈的性子，一旦付出便愿倾尽所有，抚着爱人的面庞，终觉得无可避退，起身吻住骏之的唇，把委屈小心地隐了起来。骏之惊了一下，再不犹豫，迫不及待地夺回主动权，把两人卷进一场更加疯狂的爱恋狂欢中。

骏之采撷一些方才的液体，探到岚愈股间幽密处，试着擦抹深入，两人都有些笨拙和紧张。岚愈全身一紧，猛地想退却，刚要坐起却被身上那人死死压住，骏之声音里带着点央求的味道，“你，你放松点……”岚愈心里一软，只得深吸一口气，尽量发送下来。随着骏之手指深浅进出，甬道渐渐湿润放开，骏之自己也做些准备，翻过岚愈纤细的腰肢，试着要顶进去。这个姿势让岚愈一时间觉得羞愧，恨不得不顾一切逃了这里，但接下来涌上的疼痛感于此更甚，激得他几乎晕厥。骏之但觉蓓蕾初绽，一点点容纳了他喷薄的欲望，紧致柔嫩的缩紧带来一种从未体会过的感受，他下身竭力而又节制地探进着，双手在岚愈红樱间放肆搓揉，唇印在光润如玉柔韧有致的后背上，留下一串深深浅浅的痕迹。后身的充胀感竟逐渐从疼痛中带出几分新奇的滋味，岚愈的呻吟里忍不住掺杂着兴奋和快感，意乱情迷中像是几瞬之间登天入地，不由自主迎合着身后人的动作扭动着身子。那声音听在骏之耳里别样销魂，他终于无可自制地渲泄自己洪水般的激情，在岚愈股间大力抽送。这是一种掺杂了太多的情绪，除却性欲的欢乐，还充斥着难以言喻的征服感和成就感。二人就这样疯狂地索要和回给，在床单被褥间缠绵不尽，欲仙欲死，恨不能化成同一个人，最后几次冲击攀上高潮之巅，骏之低吼一声，喷薄的火热爱意终于全部释放了出来。

岚愈轻哼了一下，瘫在床上，再没有半点反应。骏之浑身无一处不重，仿佛都不是自己的，勉强撑起几下，才离了他的身子，待要去关切岚愈的情形，却眼皮一沉，自己也睡了过去。

没有人知道：终其一生，胡骏之都未能忘记那个春风荡漾的夜晚和岚愈眼中刻骨铭心的深情。静夜独处或是午夜梦回之时，忽而会悠悠想起那夜的往事，终究觉得岚愈对他的爱，要比自己付出的多太多。岚愈给的东西也远比能掂量出来的重太多。大概所有的感情都从一开始就不是计较多少与公平的吧，每每想到这些，骏之常自轻合双眼，纵容自己沉溺在被爱的幸福里。


	2. Chapter 2

2 高原别

岚愈迷糊醒来，睁眼看见一片斑驳的天花板，晕眩和气闷的感觉还未消退，但似乎没有初时那样强烈，他试着撑坐，发现依旧浑身乏力。随行的秘书小田正拿了一摞材料走进来，见他醒了，忙唤了声“主任”，过来一边扶他起来一边关切询问，“您感觉怎么样?要不要再叫医生?”

“唔”，岚愈应了一声，急问道，“什么时候了?事情怎样了?”他回忆起自己开完班禅大师的追悼大会，终于支持不住在车上昏睡了过去，此时醒来也不知过了多久，余光扫过房间，不见骏之。

“您放心，刚睡几个小时而已，没太多新情况。医生给您用过药物和氧气包了，您感觉好些了吗?”

“我没事，确定局面稳定吗?”

“有胡书记和藏区干部在处理呢，主任，相关情况的详细材料已经整理好了，您要过目吗?”

岚愈聚了聚心神，示意小田将材料递给他，小田深知他的脾气，也不劝，在他看材料时拿了一个枕头帮他垫在背后，又出门叫来医生，另配了一个氧气包。岚愈一手简单拿着吸管凑近鼻孔，另一手翻阅批写，竭力进入状态，凝神思考，口中询问起别的事，“其他有高原反应的同志都照顾好了吗?”

“您放心，都安排在隔壁院落接受治疗，症状较轻的几人简单处理后已经无事了，两三个严重的也没有生命危险，工作没耽误。”

“这儿是医院么?”

“是自治区党委医疗所。主任，根据安排我们必须在今明两天内返京，您有具体指示吗?”

岚愈沉吟了一会儿说，“中央急需了解最快最全面的实地情况，我们不能耽误了，你尽快安排返程飞机。此外要抓紧时间和这里的同志合作，把材料做透做翔实。”

“是。现在是晚上八点，如果安排得过来，就算深夜也要走吗?”

“也走，能快则快。”

“我明白了。”

“……胡书记在哪儿?走之前我得和他谈一次。”

“您昏睡时他和医疗组的同志一起送您到这儿的，后来回办公室处理公务去了，刚才差人来问您的情况，我还没来得及说您已经醒了。”

在这样的情形下说到骏之，岚愈还是心弦一动，紧接着胸口又被复杂而沉重的情绪堵塞了。

“要请胡书记过来吗?”

“不要，不要打扰他。我没事了，过一会儿我过去找他。”

小田答应着，转身出去安排。岚愈在纸上勾勾划划，然后靠在枕上思索了很久。护士端来一些简单的食物和水，岚愈压抑着翻涌起来的阵阵恶心，强迫自己吃些东西保持体力。待丢了氧气包下地走路时，他虚软几步，适应了一会儿，终于觉得可以支撑。

出门时已经不早了，高原上的白昼很长，天色刚擦黑。医疗所离办公大院相去不远，引路的同志和他一同过去。走在路上岚愈不禁回想这几天关于骏之的情景：刚下飞机时被折腾得生不如死，视线模糊中见骏之冲进门，寻到自己就快步迎过来，当时似乎是……把自己……搂进怀里?不，不会，胡思乱想些什么!是握紧了自己的手臂?……情况紧急，简单休整后众人就开会商讨局势和大师病情，私人交流无暇顾忌，但言谈间骏之的目光一刻不离地注意着自己的神色，关切和怜惜之情溢于言表，告一段落后坚持要求中央工作组的同志先治疗适应……岚愈这时才来得及好好想想他的模样，明显瘦下去很多，面颊有些浮肿，眉宇间浓着几道沉郁，只有那双眼睛里还算保持着一抹镇定宁和的神色。脚步也是轻飘飘的，好像踩不踏实……他临危受命，都没有半点喘息机会就得处理这么多事……岚愈不只一次担心过，此时这种担心越发放大了。

省委书记的办公地也是一个回型院落，骏之的秘书程世将他引进中间那个屋，“温主任，书记在里屋。”岚愈点点头，程世退了出去，小心关好门。屋子不大，陈设也极简单，会客厅的桌椅旁生了炉子。隐约听见里屋有人说电话的声音，岚愈脱了大衣挂在架上，快步走进去。

里屋也一般的简单，一张堆满文件的办公桌，右边横着长沙发和小桌，左边大书架旁置着行军床，大概他忙起来的时候就睡在这儿了。骏之背对着他站在办公桌前手握话筒，像是对什么事不满意，声调不高但透着几分威严，“不行，这个没商量，服从命令!”挂了电话，立在那儿半晌没动。

“骏之……”

骏之猛一回头，还没来得及收起的表情吓了岚愈一跳——冰冷中透着一股子狠劲——这不是岚愈熟悉的那个胡骏之。见门口是岚愈，他脸上僵了一僵，一时要从怒转喜，表情复杂得有点奇怪。

“你好些了吗?”骏之快步过来，目光在岚愈身上上下扫了一眼。

“已经没事了。安排好了凌晨的飞机，马上就赶回北京了。”

骏之赶忙扶他到沙发那儿，“你坐。”

“大师去世对现在的局势雪上加霜，藏民们有什么反应吗?我现在最担心的就是有人利用这个做文章，煽动民众闹事。”

“可不是，正指望靠着大师稳定民心，现在搞成这样。至于民众，”骏之缓缓说道，“闹事的已经成气候了，有没有导火索都是早晚的事。我赞成你尽快回京，把这里的情况向中央详细汇报一下，我等着下一步的指示。”

“刚才电话里怎么回事?起冲突了?”

“暂时还没有。我严令警察不能开枪，现在局面还稳得住，一旦我们先动武就更麻烦了。估计幕后策划的那群人会因为这个得寸进尺，平息骚乱更费事了，但没办法，政府必须尽量避免流血。”

“那要是安抚不了，局势压不住呢?”岚愈冷静而直接地盯着骏之。

偏偏骏之脸上半点情绪没写，坐在那儿不说话。岚愈自己轻叹了一口气，“真要到那时，也是没办法的事。”

骏之淡淡说，“我知道你心下不忍，虽然理智强迫自己接受这种说法，但骨子里还是更倾向古书记和赵总理的意思。”

岚愈不接话，等于默认。

骏之沉默了一会儿，抬头说，“岚愈，我一直有些东西搁在心口下不去。我对古书记的敬意你是知道的，但如果我说他在这件事上做错了，你相信我们哪一个的判断?”

“你是说古书记的宽松政策错了?”

“怀柔绥靖，事与愿违。你到这里也接触过许多情况了，凭你的见识和判断，实话说是也不是?”

岚愈的声音没有波澜，“藏区的利益纠葛非常复杂，和中央掌握的情况相去很多，古书记心地宽厚，初衷是好的，但决策确实有问题。”

“是天真幼稚。”骏之冷冷地不客气。

“骏之!”岚愈有些动气，骏之应当清楚政策不对路的原因有很多，何况说的是古书记，怎么能如此刻薄!

骏之摆手皱了皱眉，似乎不想再聊这个话题，“抱歉，我不针对谁，我是，我情绪有点问题……言归正传，这几月下来我主要有几个想法：第一，关于队伍内部，要多换思想少换人。据我观察汉藏干部之间的关系没有那么简单，想把汉干排挤出去自己做山大王的人是有的，一味抑汉扬藏会着了他们的道，先把人员职务稳住，敲打一番把队伍捏拢了才能做事。第二，对普通藏民我们会竭尽全力进行宣传教育和解释疏导工作，各方面都需要中央的支援和配合。第三，对搞独立的那撮人要狠狠打击。一方面他们经营多年盘根错节，已经做大，另一方面国外势力渗入和插手的程度远比我想象的严重，所以解决起来难度很大，这些在给中央的材料里有很详尽的反映。我的意见是，这时候再不把毒瘤连根拔掉会后患无穷的，真让西藏独出去了或者让这五百万的藏民回头做奴隶，那还要共产党来做什么?我们会成千古罪人!就算没这么严重，长久来看藏区让西方或者印度摆着这一道，全局的稳定和发展肯定会被束住手脚。”

岚愈认真听着，“我会如实向中央反映，你还有什么想法，都告诉我。”

“我最担心的是他们在群众中的威望和号召力，这些年藏民的信仰真空需要填补，以宗教的名义来号召群众很有鼓动性。真到必须打击的时候，会牵扯多大的面、殃及多少人，我没把握。”

岚愈点了点头，轻叹一声，眼睛飘向窗外，黑夜里有些山雨欲来的压抑感。

骏之语气软下来说，“但愿是我想太多吧，总之我会尽力的，不让事情闹大。”

岚愈转过来安慰他，“你不要太过担心，上头会拿把握。”

骏之脸上浮起一抹苦笑，转瞬即逝。

岚愈问：“怎么了?……骏之，不要这样，我们之间真的需要有所保留吗?何必欲言又止?”

“我确实有些顾虑，这话今天说了以后也不会再说——西疆离京都千里之隔，临事决断多有难处，也无从辩白解释，而朝中言官论事只需两片嘴皮。胡骏之这个人不值什么，但从目前大局考虑，希望中央既然用我，务必信我，全力支持。”

岚愈心中一沉，在漩涡中心历练多年，他自然知道骏之的意思，沉吟了一会儿说道，“你的担心不是没有道理，但事关重大，中央在慎重考虑之后肯定要有所决断。老头们虽然有时意见不统一，但洞明事理，精于拿捏分寸，将士在外必然会给予信任和支持。”

骏之想了想，微笑道，“但愿如此。”

暴风雨来临前夕，低气压中交谈的两人感受到了一些东西，却还看不真切。那时的他们都没有想到，后来发生的事会平添诸多变数……

事情交待清楚了，二人都没再做声，各自静静思索着。岚愈抬头待说话，见骏之像一根松弛下来的弦，整个人瘫靠在沙发上闭目养神，线条柔和了许多。岚愈心里像被注进些不知名的东西，既酸且痛，很想靠过去安慰他。骏之却缓缓睁开眼，声音恢复了平日的柔软谦和，“你，能不能顺便帮我带些东西回家?”

“交给我吧。”

骏之起身从行军床后的行李箱里翻出几个包堆在办公桌上，一一交待，“这是给我岳母治腰病的几味藏药，上次去寨子走访时顺便让程世帮买来的，你交给……我家里人，他们会用的。这是给青儿买的藏装小坎，小姑娘家家的爱漂亮呢。小峰一直缠着我要旧式的苏联单孔望远镜，我在连队里遇到一个老相识，给他找来了。还有，这月的工资我还没往回寄，你一并帮我带回去吧……”

岚愈一声不接，等他说完了，淡淡问，“你什么意思?”

“……你也看见了我这里事情多，短时间之内应该忙不得回去，你先帮我带上。”

岚愈终于不耐，平日里温润如玉的人一下子就炸毛了，使劲推了他一把，直问到脸上来，“你觉得这么跟我说话有意思吗?!你心里怎么想难道我不知道?有没有遗书啊，干脆也让我带啊!”

骏之被推得踉跄了一下，又忙上来压住他的肩，“你别吼!高原反应刚好些……”

“你管我!”岚愈甩开他的手臂，喘着粗气狠狠盯着他，脸庞因为生气涨得通红，一双黑眸子此时冰火交织，闪着涟漪，看得骏之心头一动。

“你别激动……我真的，我不是……”

“你不是什么，不是在考虑会不会当烈士?不是大咧咧在这儿跟我交代后事?不是……”

“岚愈!”骏之打断他，尴尬地笑了一笑，无奈坦白道，“前几天空枪响了半夜的八角楼离这儿就两条街，你不能怪我想得太多。”

岚愈再无话，一阵晕眩和钻心的痛感让他很难受，暗自凝神很久，方才好些。骏之一直立在办公桌旁不说话，静静看着他。

半晌，岚愈与他对视，“国事相托，绝无避退，换我也要如此慷慨!这点男儿豪情何必瞒我?家里的事你不用担心。”

骏之点头，注视着面前特别的知交，心中百感交集。

“还有别的吗?”

“没有了。”

“可清那里，你要给她写封信吗?”

骏之听见岚愈主动提到她，神色复杂地看了他一眼，索性也一片坦然，“想过要写，坐到桌前却觉得下笔千斤重，都不知道说些什么。我想不必了，她懂的。”

“还有别的吗?”岚愈执拗地问着，不放过骏之脸上任何一个表情。

骏之觉得自己残忍而无趣，因为他听见自己说，“如果真出事了，麻烦你转告她，我爱她。”

岚愈心口有种剧烈的灼烧感，有个声音却仍然机械地重复，“还有别的吗?”

他看见骏之像是终于缴了械，摇头轻晒了一下疲乏地倚在桌上，样子像是在嘲笑他又像在嘲笑自己，低着头不看人，嘴里却轻轻呢喃了一句——

“有啊，还想抱抱你。”

夜静得像结了冰。

这话说出口，两人都深深一颤，掩饰心迹的高墙塌了一干二净。岚愈不辨悲欢，终究是疼惜的感觉太过强烈，无从计较，轻轻走过去抱住他。贴上去时不由打了个寒颤，才发现屋里虽然生了火，骏之的皮肤却那般冷。他……是害怕?还是孤独?只不过普普通通的一个人呵，在岚愈眼里，他其实没有看上去的那么坚强。知惧而不避，是为大勇——这一点他又何尝不懂?对于他们，世上相知如此之深的恐怕也就是彼此吧，左手一样，右手一样。

岚愈用力将他搂紧，贴着冰凉的胸膛，伸手扣住他的五指去温暖掌心，“真瘦了。”

骏之轻轻伸手搭在他的腰上，把头埋进他颈间，蹭了几下，像个受了委屈的孩子，“我想抱抱你……就是想抱抱你。”

岚愈似乎换了一个人，完全没有一贯的羞涩和被动，扳过他的脸很干脆地吻上去，没有试探，直接深入，唇舌纠缠起舞，疯狂缠绵。二人几乎忘了今夕何夕，只恨不得将此刻延续到地老天荒。

厮磨间岚愈语调模糊地问，“遮遮掩掩……搞些什么……”

骏之贪婪地咬啮着他的唇，鼻息间带着嘲弄的笑意，“一个……自己命途都掌握不了的混蛋……你管他呢?”

“爷乐意!”

“要是那混蛋真死了……白白惹你难过……就算剩了半条命回去……也不会是以前……那个人了……”

“说了……爷乐意!”

“我不乐意啊!没牵挂就无畏惧，硬要我心里装着你……不怕我贪生怕死?”

“混蛋，你知道怕死啊?”

“怕得要命……死了就亲不着你……怪舍不得……”

二人停下来，互抵着额头急促呼吸，一次又一次不可自制地索吻，末日狂欢一般难分难舍。最后骏之总算深吸一口气拉开些距离，“不能再吻了，再吻我就想要你了。”

岚愈倚在他身上喘息着，听着这话“噗”地笑，迷醉间眼角眉梢尽是风情，“跟个病号说这种话?吻也给你吻死了，再说过几小时我就快走了。”

骏之在他唇上啃了一口发泄不满，“那就抱一下，都别说话!”他但凡恢复一点元气就要在岚愈面前霸道耍赖起来。

过了一会儿反是他把脸埋在岚愈肩头先闷闷发出声音，“知道吗?”

“嗯?”

“瞧你病成那样我心疼死了。”

“嗯。”

“嗯就完了?没良心。”

“嗯。”

“对了，你先休息一会儿吧，待会得坐飞机，别又难受了。”

“嗯。”

“回去休息吗?还是，就在我这儿?”

“嗯。”

“……过来!”骏之扶他躺在行军床上，小心给他盖好棉被，“时间到了我叫你。”

要离开时手却被岚愈攥着，“陪我睡。”

“床太小。”

“嗯?”

骏之挤上去从背后揽着他，闭上眼睛，悠悠叹了口气：自己身板和心头本已经全副武装，裹上了雪巅上厚重的坚冰硬铁，却在这冤家的甜蜜柔情里一点点给融掉了。现在是另一种感觉——立在雪原旷野上，不知所往，身上轻飘飘的心里却很踏实。阳光照着，坦荡，心安，还有些淡淡的温暖……不管前路是什么都已无所畏惧。他下意识地收紧手臂，半晌冒出一句，“你放心。”

“……嗯。”


	3. Chapter 3

3 自君别后

记忆里没有哪一个夏天热得人那般难受。明明是白得刺目的日光，待人睁不开眼时又让火烧火燎的疼痛感把每一寸皮肤灼伤。脑海深处只剩得空无一人的街道、知了懒声的鸣叫和胸口闷到窒息的感觉，最后都化在一片白茫茫的背景布上，忘却后，心被挖掉了一块。

那个夏天温岚愈如常行走在动荡风云里，坦荡不折，柔韧若水。只是夜深人静时，凝视着眼前昏色的一点灯光，常觉得自己苍老了十岁。

【一】

一整天明枪暗箭如履薄冰之后，岚愈踏进家门，把中山装往沙发上一扔，靠在椅上伸手揉着眉心。妻走过来静静旁边立着。岚愈抬头轻轻一笑，“没事的，就是有点累，休息一会儿就好。”

“给你做点吃的吧。”

“不要忙了，我不饿。”

“吃一点，我现在就做。”

“那辛苦你了。”

看着妻一边系围裙一边往厨房去的背影，岚愈莫名有些空落。相扶相处，日子这般如水地过了，也算和睦温情，只是……其实心里一直隔着点什么。相伴多年的这个人其实并没有走进他内心最深处——这种感觉模糊而微妙，两人似乎都懂，但也从未说破。

忍不住，抹不掉，忘不了，他又悠悠想起一个人了。心口忽然揪紧了，痛楚慢慢发散开来。

那人的气息似还萦在发梢，柔柔一句“你放心”还响在身后，闭上眼，是机场的最后一抹笑。那人站在旋梯下送他离开，黑夜里被灯光照着，笑得那么轻松开朗，岚愈恍惚了一下，几乎有回到阳光灿烂的学生时代的错觉。那人又使劲挥了挥手，冲着他做了个紧衣口姿势，岚愈下意识地把围巾拉了拉，才看见他终于满意，示意自己赶快进飞机……

目光落在身旁灰色的上衣上，轻轻拾起来，贴近鼻尖，深呼吸。似乎……错觉……还有那人身上干燥的阳光和清新的香皂混合在一起的味道。

……

临别时，秘书已候在外头，他看着那人身上是在贵州时自己送的大衣，心里忽忽有些触动，自去衣架上取了他的中山装来穿上。那人看着他，一言不发，过了一会走上前来帮着他扣扣子，又用大衣把他裹了一层，严严实实。岚愈再次主动噙住他的唇，他也顺势托住他的头，无言地加深。

君心我心，与子同袍。

两人只是静静相拥，都没有说话。

半晌，秘书隔着门又催，岚愈缓缓松开那个怀抱，扭头出去。

……

你还好吗?我好累，好想你。多想此刻伸手就可触及的那个人是你……岚愈回味着衣领上早已散去的味道，想念那人怀抱中宁静心安的感觉——那人的臂弯好似屏障，一陷进去，外边的纷扰会寂静无声……

那人已经回来了，经历了很多，做了很多，终于回来了。此时还在医院里。不是不想去，只是以如今自己敏感的位置，还是不接触的好。岚愈看着窗外的夜，默默散走些许思念，谁也没看见。

吃着面，妻一边收洗着厨具一边有一搭没一搭地和他说着闲话。

“哎，你知道吗?胡骏之住院的事。”

岚愈筷子一抖，又掩饰过去，“哦?”

“都在甘肃工作过那么多年，算半个老乡了嘛，他在团中央那会儿你不是还提过你们大学就认识?”

“我是问他怎么了?”

“张副部长家公子结婚你不是不去吗，只得我一个人去了。宴席上遇见他媳妇刘可清，也单她一个人。问起说是她家那位从西藏回来就一直住着院呢。”

“嗯。”岚愈把头埋了埋。

“聊了几次觉得可清这人挺容易处的，脾气性儿也好。只是看着气色不太好，家里有个病人可不得操心么，还得出来应酬，不敢把人情礼节亏了。”

“他是在外头做事的，我又处在这个位置上，以前就说过了你得注意，和这些夫人们少接触。”

妻愣了一下，回了声“知道了”，又有些不高兴，“不就是说几句话，至于么。”

岚愈不答，一声不吭吃完了面，半晌突然来了一句，“她……她没说病得怎么样了?”

“没。要不去看看他?不是处得不错么，探病应该没关系吧?”

“……”

“……说得不对你别上心就是了。”

“没。”

【二】

又过了几天。

岚愈埋头在桌前整理文件——经广场一事后大局中的气氛越发诡异，各方的博弈接近白热化，虽然看上去被邓南汛一锤定音压下去了，其实正是关键时期，权力分配重新洗牌——下午老头们有个碰头会，他得准备着以备咨询。事关重大，岚愈分析估摸着各方的态度立场，尽量协调和拿捏尺度。忙完一段，暂时舒一口气，靠在椅子上发呆。

盯着窗外怀仁堂屋顶上扬起的尖角，眼前浮起许多面孔。古兴国，赵中天……几个名字都那么熟悉，又预感着快变陌生了。那个把他一手带起、言传身教的人，那个他在心里敬作先生的人，就这么不在了?好不真实，连痛都来不及感受就先糊涂了……虽然最后的日子他常去相伴，亲眼看着古兴国日复一日的消瘦和沉默寡言，心里早就比别人沉重着几分，但真护着那个暗色的骨灰盒走进共青城萧瑟的墓园时，伴着耳畔古家人微弱的哭声他抬头看天，仍愿意相信这一切是噩梦一场，就像青灰色的远方划走的那只飞鸟，过了，醒了，便好了。却不想，一切只是开始。至于赵中天，风雨相随时心生敬意，确是意料之外而又顺理成章。许多事不是不懂，也不是看不真切，只是一些理想主义的东西飘在脑子里，抹不去也不想抹去。宦海沉浮犹如天地沙鸥，这一次高层已是翻江倒海，对于他们这些手下人而言，覆巢之下又岂有完卵?索性也坦然，守着心里不愿舍弃的东西，对得失也不那么计较。然而，终有一些东西他不可能不在意啊!岚愈心口火辣辣地疼起来，一闭上眼脑海中就出现那一张张年轻的脸——那么干净那么单薄，天真得担不住半点重量，却美好得让人心痛。“你们不要冲动，相信我……相信我……”那一天，和在场的许多人一样，赵中天苍老而疲惫的声音刻进岚愈的记忆深处，当时觉得是希望，哪里想到最后成为一生一世排山倒海的痛楚!岚愈拼命克制住不再往下想，努力着一点点隐去脸上的阴郁。

下午，老头们在邓南汛那里喝茶。岚愈和旁边伺候着的一干人等一样，专注着手上的活计，大气不出。身在漩涡最中心，必然见证的东西都没任何避讳。他在烟茶氤氲的水汽中看着这几个不起眼的老头云淡风轻地聊着——这是一群见惯了大时代风雨变幻的人，也是这个国家在厚重的帷幕后真正“我执权杖”的元老——岚愈知道，此时已是暗流汹涌，锱铢必较。历史陈旧的机轮就在他们一次次这样的谈话间“吱呀”地转动着，这片土地上多少人的命运、多少时代的悲喜，就这么在一个个正常得不能再正常的午后，在这个普通得不能再普通的房间里，被三两个词字注定。

今天何波话格外多，言辞也很激烈。岚愈看着他脸上一道道深深的皱纹，回忆着扳倒古兴国的那一次他拍桌子的画面。事情到这一步，他自然要强硬到底，说什么也不会放任右潮回流。过一会儿程允接过话头，语气就要和缓许多，他不爱显山露水，思虑却在一群老狐狸中都更显深邃周全，当然，有时不免也更阴厉。邓南汛话不多，很认真地听着程允的发言——这是他很倚重的一个人物。

【三】

太阳西移时，元老们在亲随三三两两的簇拥下散了。岚愈整理着文件准备离开却意外地被邓南汛叫住，“小温你留一下。”

岚愈很诧异，也只得应着，上前去扶要起身的邓南汛。气氛本就沉闷，还没走的几个同事都静静望了他一眼，敏感而怪异。

“这么热的天这么长的会!真受罪哟!陪我出去透口气!”

“好的，您慢些。”

绕着邓南汛屋外的池塘慢慢走着，晚风总算送来一丝难得的清凉。岚愈这一整天都压抑透了，此时陪在邓南汛旁边心里更是不自在。岚愈长期游走在中央高层和各元老之间，是意见沟通的关键信使，他了解邓的脾气——这个位高权重的人物看着太像一个孩子气的邻家老人，实则深不见底，谁也猜不透那瘦小而几近干枯的身体里会忽然迸发出怎样的能量，虽然邓对他一向和颜悦色，但岚愈自是难忘那种迫人的压力。他知道邓这一生有太多传奇值得敬仰，但身在大内，幕后的东西看得多了，始终觉得和古兴国的坦荡真诚、胸无城府相比邓实在难以叫人喜欢，特别在广场出事后。

岚愈心下叹了口气，表面云淡风轻地闲聊道，“热天难熬，您这里还缺什么吗?我立即着人去准备。”

“用不着，电扇空调什么的洋玩意乱七八糟一大堆，我老人家算是享福喽。”

岚愈莞尔，却听见邓南汛话锋一转，“古兴国的事，心里还是放不下吧?”

岚愈僵住，抬头对上邓南汛犀利的眼，自觉身上被扒了皮一般，什么也瞒不过。好在邓只是好好盯着他看，并没什么敌意，反倒有些师长般的明了和同情， “你对我这么警惕，倒也不必。”

“不敢对您警惕……只是，有些事不知从何说起。”

“你是他一手带出来的兵，那是什么样感情我当然晓得。我也可以坦白和你讲，党外有人说古兴国是共产党的良心，这话我就觉得说得对!”邓看着岚愈发呆的样子打趣道，“傻了?真把我想得那么不堪，用完就扔?”

岚愈低了眸子，不辨阴晴。

邓的声音依旧波澜不惊，“弃了他也是不得以的事，我又何尝愿意。”

岚愈依旧不说话。

“接着我倒觉得有趣了，兴国养病去了，让你跟着中天，你居然也听话。这局子里头的石狮子都晓得他俩尿不进一个壶里吧?最后连要命的时候你也敢跟着，脑子少根筋么?”邓饶有兴趣地看着他。

岚愈只觉后背一阵凉意，事到如今瞎眼人都看得出来，古赵之争在邓南汛这里不是什么坏事，只怕他还期望着——这样好让那两个木偶人牵动起来顺手些。岚愈也不隐瞒，“怀仁和紫光之争由来已久，我只是一名下属官员，忠于职任是分内的事，是非对错我不感兴趣也不想卷入。说心里话……组织给了我一种信仰，但这种信仰的力量却是通过古书记这样的人来传递的，我一直敬他为师。对于赵总理，归根结底也是因为他的政见。像政治改革、“党要管党”的理念，您知道我是赞同的。此外我敬他的担当，包括……对学生的事。今天我这么对您说了，也就不计后果了，就想表明的一点：我不是谁的家臣，我有自己的思想和追求。既然组织把我安排在这一个岗位，我只有恪尽职守，同时尽力坚守原则。”岚愈说完如释重负，对邓的反应确实也顾及不到了。

邓南汛一言不发听着他的长篇，凝视一会，哈哈笑出来，“确实是个有趣的小朋友啊。”他孩子气地顿了顿，“政治这趟浑水千百年来不晓得玩废了多少人，我不也是折腾了一辈子?你嘛，性子直，心肠又太软，吃不了这碗饭。但置之死地而后生这说法对你却也适合，既然玩不过就索性全放手，不群不党不经营势力就是长久之法。最弱即最强，你懂不懂?”

……因其不争，是故天下莫能与之争;心无私用，是故人人皆可为之用。邓南汛的话分量很重，砸在岚愈心上沉甸甸的，得给他些时间咀嚼。

“不必急，回去悟。什么时候真成了政坛不倒翁可得谢谢我啊。不过虽然你以前没想清楚，自己却已经一直往这个风格上走了。”邓南汛依旧一脸轻松调笑。

岚愈不置可否，低声回话，“我不过是想给老百姓做些实事罢了，没想这么多。”

“也许在你心里只有古兴国那样的人才是为国为民的典范，才是君子坦荡荡的样板，但人如古兴国，可是连做事的机会也没捏住。”邓目光深深，透着某种值得玩味的思虑。

但他毕竟已经付出了全部，虽只是你手上的一颗棋子，却也尽了最大的努力，没有任何亏欠和后悔——岚愈心里这样想着，嘴上却没反驳。经此深谈，他心中是清明的：邓是个权谋智者，是个野心家，同时也确是实实在在的领袖，他的一切思虑都为着家国天下，他的爱深沉而厚重，但拳拳赤子之心却有相通之处。这听上去矛盾，实则不然。邓公之雄才大略，确当御天下。

岚愈想着，终于鼓起勇气说出心中疑窦，“您今天怎么会和我说这些?”

“觉得我话多得不可思议?”邓南汛大笑起来，“政治自然不简单，我却也不想摆什么高深莫测。你们敬我怕我，却不见得懂我的意思。今天解了你的心结是个好事情，我珍惜每一个年轻人，也尊重每一个人的追求。”

岚愈自知经广场一事，他的前途其实已经黯淡，对邓的这番话也不接口。

邓似乎看出了他的心思，又一莞尔，“怎么，这么悲观?小温呵，你真觉得取舍有度、有所坚持是人人能做的事?你的难能可贵，自己竟不晓得。我在他们面前说过话的，你只管做事，这么大的国家机器总会给踏实的人适合的位置。”

“多谢您的关心和指点。”

“安心工作就是了。” 邓南汛目光落在远处，眸子的墨色越发深邃，“以后国家的担子总是要交在你们年轻人手上。”

临走时邓南汛又随口提了一句，“还有一件事，你去找秘书要我开会前看的文件夹。这个小同志你应该熟悉吧?你代表中央去看看他。当然之前相关的同志一定去过了，这次是我的意思。”

【四】

岚愈打开文件夹时在第一页看见一份履历，名字那一栏清清楚楚写着三个字——

“胡骏之”。

岚愈呆了。


	4. Chapter 4

4 分手

岚愈一直不喜欢医院，闻不来消毒水的味道，于是提着营养品和瓜果走在病房走廊上时索性把七上八下的心情归因在这习惯上。骏之的房间在尽头，倒也方便静养。

岚愈犹豫了一会儿，轻轻敲了门。

“请进。”一个清丽的女声应了。

岚愈推开门，见一个女子正端着碗，背对着他给病人喂东西。女子转头，看见他先愣了一下，马上惊喜地叫出来，“呀!这不是……温岚愈!”

“可清，好久不见了。”

“是呀，毕业后这么多年也就见过几次，都快认不出了!你看你，过来就过来，还拿东西做什么?快坐吧，我去倒杯水。”可清放下碗，忙过来招呼他。

“不用不用，别管我了，你做你的……”

“骏之，发什么呆呢，岚愈来看你了，也不知道打个招呼!”

……

从温岚愈进屋起就一直呆望着他的胡骏之这才回过神来，四目相撞，又很快移开，脸上挂起微笑，“岚愈，你坐，谢谢你来看我。”

他一身蓝白相间的病服，肩上披了件外套，背靠枕头半坐着，右手打着点滴。整个人比两月前竟又狠狠瘦了一大圈，也更黑了。脸上的俊朗昂扬之气淡了许多，取而代之的是更多清萧和沉敛，棱角被刀锋刻过一样，线条硬朗得有些突兀。虽是强打着精神，却仍然笼着一层淡淡的倦意。

岚愈心中一痛，垂下眼，装着若无其事地说，“早就该来了，但最近……实分不开身。这次带着中央领导的慰问来看你，上面很关心你的身体。”

“多谢了，负责的同志已经来过了。”骏之脸上波澜不惊。

“病情怎么样了?”岚愈接过可清端来的水杯，转而向她询问。

“现在好多了，医生说只要药物治疗加适当的康复训练，很快就可以出院了。也没有动手术，就是一直在靠仪器调养心肌功能。”

“哦，这就好……”

可清一边和岚愈说着话一边又端起碗给骏之喂饭，骏之僵了一僵，“不用，我吃饱了。”

“才两口就不吃了?刚才嫌烫现在凉了。”可清也没脾气，哄个孩子似的，汤匙在唇沿吹了吹，小心地凑在骏之嘴边。

“我自己来。”骏之无意地往岚愈那边瞟了一眼。

“一只手怎么端?”可清也看了一眼岚愈，噗地笑了，“岚愈又不是外人，你害臊什么?”

骏之一扭头，差点洒了汤。

“胡骏之你闹够没有?炖了几个小时的东西，你别给我添乱了行不行!”刘可清终于没了耐心，话里透着心力交瘁和浓浓的疲惫，有些失态地带了隐隐的哭腔。

岚愈尴尬地忙劝道，“可清别生气。骏之你管我做什么，快点吃了!”

骏之抬头看着妻子有些凌乱的发梢和深深的眼晕，心里一阵内疚，不声不响把汤匙里的东西全吞了。可清于是一边喂一边和岚愈聊着天，气氛也轻松起来。

岚愈看着他们夫妻间亲昵的样子，不知道自己心不在焉地和可清说了些什么。

骏之乖乖吃完饭，也不抗拒可清给他擦了嘴理了理头发。可清放平枕头要他躺下。

“不了，我坐着和岚愈聊聊天。”

“医生说了卧床的时候心脏负荷会减轻许多，叫你吃了东西好好躺下。”

岚愈也说，“你躺着和我说话不也一样。”

骏之轻搭着妻娇小的肩，挪动着躺下，可清脱下他外套，又细心地整理了被子，塞到他腋下。

护士正好敲门进来，“胡太太，洗衣房的衣物好了，请去领一下。”

“哦，好的。”

“东西很多你提不动吧，我去帮你。”岚愈起身。

“哦，这个，太谢谢啦。”

岚愈从桶里捞出床单，用力绞着水，可清在旁边把骏之的衬衣晾到架上。

“今天多亏你了，不然我一个女人家，大件的衣物又得绞半天。”

“没事，家里有什么要帮忙就招呼我一声，你别见外。”

“谢谢。”

“骏之这病，辛苦你了。”

可清有点疲倦地轻笑了一下，伸手拢了拢被风吹乱的发角，“有时候也会觉得累，但我真的很知足了。他就躺在那儿，看得见摸得着的，不像在外头，音讯也不畅达，成天提心吊胆牵肠挂肚。他回来的时候昏着，也不知道醒不醒得过来……我当时捏着他的手就在想，要是醒不过来，这么守着他一辈子也是好的……”泪水从她发红的眼眶里溢了出来，她用手捂着嘴角，转过身去拭泪痕。

女子娇柔的身影在风里显得有几分无助，让人很难想到她内心的坚强。他有一个好妻子，这般爱他的妻子。眼前浮现刚才他们依偎的样子，那时阳光洒满屋子，两人那么般配……岚愈的心像坠了块铅，恍恍惚惚往下沉，一时没想起去安慰她，何况他也不太会安慰女人……

可清平复了一下情绪，不好意思地说，“真抱歉，让你见笑了，大概老是记着大学时候的样子了，觉得亲切，就跟你倒了这么多苦水。”

“别这么说，你放宽心，他会好起来的。”

“岚愈，有空多过来陪陪他好吗?他的情况你也清楚……其实现在受着冷落。说实在得我担心的倒不是这个，而是他这次回来整个人都变了，话少了，对什么事情都心冷。虽然有时候强打精神装着有兴致，但不一样的。也许多有个人跟他聊聊天会好一点?”

“……好。”

岚愈再回到那间病房的时候，骏之正看着天花板发呆。

“可清呢?”

“你家两孩子快放学了，她晾完衣服回去做饭，叫我陪陪你。”

岚愈在他身边坐下，两人没有说话，光听着窗外树叶沙沙作响，楼下飘来几句模糊的人声。骏之扭头朝向窗外，合上了眼睛。半晌，打着点滴的右手轻轻动了，纤长的食指颤了一颤。一道阳光斜打进来，映在雪白的床单上，麦色的暖日透过他苍白干瘦的手掌，似乎透射着血管里流动的液体。岚愈轻轻伸出手，移过去，划过他微凉的指甲。白色的光晕里，两根手指微微触碰着。

骏之一蹙眉，将那人的手整个抓进掌心里，那人微微抗拒，终于没更多反应。过了一会儿，骏之叹了口气，自己缓缓松开了。

“我想问你最近好吗，你会说好，事实上一点都不好。我也一样。我问广场，你问藏区，两人都不会说实话，因为不想让对方担心。我说的对吗?”

岚愈沉默。

“你心里除了疼惜还会有质问，质问我怎么可以在广场事发后第一时间就发电声援这种事。我会解释，藏乱正到了关键时候，万万缺不得中央的支持，说白了只是一种交换。你以为广场和西藏的事性质不一样，我会说其实它们没区别。你知道我心里很苦，想尽力来安慰我，但这件事你帮不了我。你觉得很累，你也想从我这里找安慰，但躺在这儿的这个窝囊废根本没本事帮上你的忙。”

岚愈听着他的话，再次无言语对，依旧直愣愣望着他的脸，而骏之一直没有转过来。岚愈眼角发涩，胸口涌动着一股灼热的血流，搅得五脏六腑一阵难受。彼此深知到这样的程度，似乎话也不用讲了?最后的最后，他还是开口讲了一句——

“骏之，我们的关系，该有个了结了。”

像脑子被人凿着，每个字在空气里荡一下，就狠狠砸下去一锤子，骏之面色平静，没有任何表示，只听那人平静地往下说着，平静得格外残忍。

“仕途艰险，前路荆棘，你我都很清楚，我们的关系会给彼此带来危险和伤害。不是我不看重这份感情，可真要选了它，从前讲过那么多兴邦济世的梦想何处安放?”

骏之牵起嘴角，竟笑了，不知怎的，听“兴邦济世”之类冠冕堂皇的豪言壮语竟有些耳朵过敏，这话配上岚愈一本正经的声音，更是说不出的滑稽。原来，这份感情于他只是这般的分量，自己和功名前途相比还是太轻?不说那些崇高伟大的志向还罢了，说了，骏之仿佛是瞧见一个白纸般刚入世的孩童，从前会怜惜他的纯净与高洁，如今对这长不大的天真却只剩不屑与无言。他不想反驳，也无从感受，因为心已经被掏空了，凉飕飕的风呼啸着灌进来，又穿透而去。

“另一个原因，”岚愈顿了一顿，故作轻松地笑了，“可清是个好妻子，以后好好待她吧。”

这句话倒是戳中了骏之的疼处，他心里一沉，一阵绞痛在胸膛弥漫开来。那个守护的妻，无微不至的妻，无怨无悔的妻，容易快乐和满足的妻，憔悴的妻……妻的脸和岚愈的面孔交替着忽闪忽现，他的挣扎、愧疚、痛苦和欲罢不能浓得无法化开，眼睛湿润了，只得缓缓合上。

骏之脸上阴霾太重，辨不清表情，但看他最后的举动，岚愈知道，那是认命了。

断了吧，断了便断了吧。

岚愈半分钟都无法再呆下去了，否则就快窒息而死，他故作镇定起身告辞，却脚下不稳一个踉跄，“我先走了，改日再来看你。”

骏之不答。

岚愈转身要走，却听见后面的人开口说，“张丽那里，我也很抱歉。”语气很真诚，却不沾半点对他的感情。

“这是我和她的事，错不在你。”

快出门时又听见那人一字一顿说了句话——“温岚愈，我爱你。”

灵魂最深处重重一颤，转头看，那人还是盯着天花板，眼神空洞，没有焦距。

“谢谢你。”岚愈没有停留，轻轻带上门把。

多少人的生命里，这三个字预示着美丽的开始，只是这一次，它是结语。如杨花落尽，似残雪消融，风儿一吹便都散了。或者根本像屋外立在正午烈日下的梧桐，放肆地绿得刺眼，叫嚣着否认一叶知秋的曾经?

其实这一切岚愈都没有感受到，他只是深深浅浅地走着，他的世界里将再没那个软糯的南音、那点洁白的兔牙、那种飞扬的神采，那么，花雪和落叶又何必分什么生死和色彩?

如何向他解释自己如今沾染不得的处境?又如何向他说起，在邓南汛那里看见那个名字以后，他在了然的同时也下定了绝决的决心。

多想放弃一切，只要能在生命中留住你，在我心里没有比你更宝贵的东西。然而吾爱，我不能。请珍惜自己，终将有一天，新的光芒一定可以照耀河川温暖大地，我们要一起用汗水和眼泪洗涤这世间的污浊，为它迎来光明。伤口终将愈合，噩梦总会过去，等着你振作，等着你挥洒那般灿然的才华和能量。能想象么，你可能肩负的会是怎样的未来?不要怀疑最初凌云的志向，它是干净的，一直都在。我要永远站在你身边，燃尽全部生命，守护你，守护你我深爱的一切。

这些，你总有一天会懂得。


	5. Chapter 5

5 你我，你我

写在前面：本节基本没情节，就是纯H，三俗之人捂脸遁逃……

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

骏之狠狠把岚愈撞在墙上，根本不管这力道砸得人背疼，双手似要捏碎了那人的肩膀，贴近看着那双黑眸子里的空洞一点点放大时，骏之却糊涂了，分不清到底恨什么?是他，是自己，还是造化弄人?

岚愈只觉那人眼中苦苦的挣扎灼人极伤，此外，还有……浓烈的，未曾见过的……绝望，汹涌澎湃，如冰冷海洋。

岚愈突然觉得无力和凄凉，冲着那人苍白一笑，“明明想忘掉……”

骏之嘶哑着声音接了一句，“却怎么忘得了。”

火热的唇瓣在黑暗中寻求着，紧紧贴在一起，疯狂吮咬。光滑柔软的舌头，不想逃，纠缠着彼此唇齿间芬芳的味道。深些，再深些，你灵魂深处是否有我?是否有我!

颤抖着手急切解着彼此的衣衫，外套扔在地上。岚愈的衬衣褪去大半，白皙的皮肤在月光下更加撩拨起骏之心中的烈火，肌肤相触，感觉岚愈竟然主动在自己赤裸的胸膛上摸索，骏之深深吸了一口气，手已经不老实，拉扯岚愈的腰带，放肆地在他下身抚摸。拽几步，不由分说把他压在床上，霸道粗鲁地拉下他的裤子。

岚愈一丝不挂躺着，呼吸浑重，眼神死死勾着他。这是他日夜思念魂牵梦萦的人，这是在他梦境里无数次出现过的销魂美景，他对岚愈的爱契合在灵魂最深处，却也丝毫不想掩饰自己对这副肉体的迷恋。见他呆着，岚愈竟忍不住探上他腰腹，难得地有邀请的暗示。“唔!” 骏之禁不住口干舌燥，很快自己脱得精光。厮磨着，每一寸皮肤都不放过。眼角眉梢，曾印着他新月般的神采，嘴唇棱角，依旧透露着暖日般得微笑，脖颈，锁骨……象牙般的肤色在爱抚下渗着薄薄一层细汗，泛起潮红。吻印在左胸膛，那里是放大的急促的心跳声，肆虐蹂躏着两颗晶莹挺立的红樱，搓揉，啃咬，鼻唇没入其间，几乎不能呼吸。手上一寸寸攥摸着他的腰间、小腹，顺着臀部抬起光滑的大腿，架在肩上，下身的景致全部显在眼前，却并不急于进攻。岚愈口里含糊地“嗯”着，几次试着抬起身来要，口微张着，急切而诱人。骏之将他压回床上，“嘘”声安抚着，手指放进他嘴里，他便克制不住地啃咬着。

正觉得骏之是在坏心地延迟，忽觉骏之湿润的舌头已贴在颈上，一寸一寸往下吻，像是他浑身抹了蜜。胸前停留，在红樱处分外流连，又继续向下，滑过小腹、缠在肚脐，最后贴在大腿内侧……分身被握着，终于感到……被那人唅进口中。“啊!”岚愈待要坐起又被推了回去。骏之在身下，并不抬眼看他，岚愈无克自制地起伏着，迎合着，忘情的碎鸣鼓动得骏之失去理智，云里雾里，岚愈终于喷薄而出。

翻身，骏之急不可待地用手指给他做着热身，又是彻骨的疼!又是……极度的快感!在三根手指熟悉的套弄之后，插入的是骏之火热的分身，一点点抽动着挺进，全没后便再不压抑，拼命冲撞耸动，越来越快。每一次撞击都把两人的灵魂撞到半空，再一下子跌坠下来。骏之小腹紧贴在岚愈背后，双手捏在岚愈纤细腰身的两侧稳稳固定着，埋头奋力，岚愈也回首揽着身上人的脖颈，切合着他的节奏，手指嵌入柔顺的黑发中，仰头索吻，喉结吟咽，像从那人口中啜着蜜。骏之抵在最深处，岚愈“啊”的一声松了口，剧烈刺激下浑身一紧，幽道的收缩也迫得骏之一声呻吟，他得了趣，越发霸道进攻，岚愈紧紧抓住了床单——停……停下……要是停下就好了!……要是不停下就好了!岚愈“嗯啊”的声响再压不住，尽情释放，每一声叫唤都使得骏之更为兴奋。最后欲仙欲死的高潮……骏之射在了他身体里。

两人做得浑身是汗，一副做了这次没下次的样子。喘息间岚愈又覆上了骏之的身子，润滑得像魅惑的蛇，从红缨到分身，在敏感处肆意挑逗着，在他的爱抚下骏之很快重振雄风，又把他按倒狠狠做了一次。

……

其实，不是渴望那么简单。

黑暗中，这两个人几乎快不认识了，陌生的彼此。

压抑太多太久，恰在这一刻释放?

不，他们甚至，不像在做爱。

他们的脑海中疯狂忽闪的是经历的各种骇人而不堪的画面，有充斥着恐惧的呼叫，有扭曲的面孔，有疯跑的人群，有血……拼命想抹掉，却发现已经扎进骨髓。

一次又一次压抑着，独自舔着伤口，不想不愿也不敢示人，现在，在彼此面前终于撕掉最后的伪装。

发泄?还是自虐?快感相伴的是令人窒息的痛苦与绝望。

那一夜他们疯了一般做了很多次，像逃避，又像溺水的人拼命抓着稻草，空虚的人拼命填补内心。最后骏之无力瘫在床上，岚愈摩挲着爬在他身上，依旧索求，“给我，我还要……”

厮扭间他喘着粗气终于推开那人，“够了!……疯子!”他甚至想起身把所有灯打开，睁大眼睛好好辨一辨睡在身边的这人到底是谁!哪里有半点他熟悉的样子!

“不就是想上我吗?!来啊!”岚愈没预示地爆发了，居然还有力气扑上来和他厮打，将他按翻在下，“怎么着?要我这么给你做?!”说着俯下身去要唅骏之的分身。

骏之奋力翻身压住他，眼睛直直抵在他脸上，“哭出来!”

“哭?你他妈的说什么!”

“老子叫你哭出来!”骏之嘶哑却近乎咆哮。

“凭什么!”岚愈吼着，眼泪却终于滑了出来，一滴，一滴，涌出来再也忍不住。

“呜……古书记死了!赵总理倒了!……学生，学生……血!……人人都在斗，都巴不得往死里整你!什么理想志气，全被踩在脚底下……”

骏之半跪着将他的头抱在怀里，听他撕心裂肺地哭喊，弯下身子吻着他的头发，“我知道，我知道……”

“知道!你知道!”岚愈放大呜咽，完全卸下了掩饰，恸哭着在那人面前宣泄着本该烂在心底的痛苦，“隔了天远你知道什么!你做的事不也叫我难受!……”

骏之不说话，只是在黑暗中死死抱住他，仿佛害怕下一秒就要失去。过了一会，一两滴冰凉的泪，落在岚愈赤裸的脊背上。那人有那人的痛，不亚于他。

我知道，我当然知道。

你见过怒放的生命，所以无法忍受他们的凋零。而我，我见过死人。

很多。

全部因我而死。


	6. Chapter 6

6 一夜小聚

郑海把毛衣拿在手里——是纯手工的上好羊毛，他特地嘱咐后勤组的同志在日下晒过——那人体凉，坐在桌前字一写久了连手都要僵起来，这多少会有些帮助吧?这么想着心头一暖，又暗嘲自己确实比女人还小心思了。刚要送进去却在门口撞见骏之。

“总……”

骏之忙摆手，伸出食指做了个噤声的姿势，冲他调皮地一眨眼。郑海怔了，又觉得好笑，一遇上里面那位的事，人前正襟危坐的胡骏之就没个正形，足叫外人大跌眼镜。

骏之朝里努努嘴，压低声音问：“还在做事?”

郑海点头，这才注意到骏之还穿着远行的大衣，肩头被夜露打湿了一片，一副风尘仆仆的样子。令桦站在他身后，手里拿着公文包。对啊，今天刚结束国访回来吧?难不成直接就过来了?……

“衣服给我吧，我和总理有事商量，你先去休息。”

“我……”

“还有事?”骏之眼里是待下时一贯亲切的笑意。

“没，没有，我去给总理准备明天出去的行头。”郑海只觉得那目光透射到自己心底，把犄角旮旯都一览无余，于是没由来地心里一虚。

“对了，明天出去的时候……算了我当面嘱咐他吧，你这里我知道，不用交代也会用心照顾他的。”

“您放心。”

骏之点头，又转过去对令桦和煦一笑，“你也先回去休息吧，这几天辛苦了。”

令桦温和地应了一声，看着骏之进门去才放任了脸上的一抹黯淡。抬头见对面那人手上空了，眼里的失落还没来得及隐进去，于是“噗”地笑出来，几分了然又几分自嘲。

身后窸窣的脚步声响起，有人过来给他加了件衣裳，岚愈太疲乏了，随手提了提衣领，头也没抬继续写字。过一会儿那人把手放在他肩头拿捏起来，力道正好，酸麻之后一阵舒服。

“郑海，不用了，你去睡吧。”岚愈轻轻扒开肩上的手，醒了醒神。

忽然一下被人从背后用双手揽住了脖子，未散的夜寒裹挟着再熟悉不过的气息环绕在四周，沾着凉意的皮肤已经贴住他的侧脸，一个戏谑而故作幽怨的声音飘进耳朵里——

“愈哥哥都快把人家忘了。”

岚愈惊得起身回头，“怎么是你?!”

骏之倚在他的座椅上，“不是我是谁?你那宝贝郑海?”

“胡说什么呢，不是才打的电话说要上飞机么?忽然就跑来背后吓人!”

“想你，一下飞机就巴巴地跑过来了。”骏之涎皮。

岚愈瞪他一眼，“牛皮糖一样甩也甩不掉!”

“不牛皮糖行么?还不知道被多少人惦记着呢。”骏之弹起身子一脸坏笑地逼上来，学着岚愈的语调，“‘郑海，不用了，你去睡吧。’——好亲热呢!原来肩都让他捏啊?”

“无聊。”岚愈不理，伸手拭了拭他的脸，“你没事吧怎么这么凉?都冰着我了。”

骏之抓着他的手不放，“那你就给捂捂。”

“滚!”岚愈一缩手，随即脸上浮起一片浅浅绯红——这家伙今天哪哪都不对劲——他不动声色又坐下，接着提笔。

骏之重新环住他，下巴搁在他肩头，这回倒安静得像只猫。岚愈也不避开，写了一会扭头看，那家伙正心满意足地假寐着，一张俊脸贴得很近，神色却懒懒的。

“难得啊，怎么不说话了?”

“累呢。”

“……三天四十多场会见，辛苦你了。”岚愈语气一时也软了，柔柔地有些心疼。

“现在才想起安慰一下啊。”骏之不满地哼唧了一声。

“那怎么还不去休息呢?又跑来闹我。”

“哼，明知故问……你又一整天在批东西?这时候还来改这个，”骏之伸个指头把桌上的文稿戳了两下，上头密密麻麻全是岚愈的字迹，“说了多少遍拿大头理思路就行了，这些放给下面的做。”

“这些事就是得狠抓落实的，不盯紧些叫我怎么放心。”

骏之不答，伸手给他按着太阳穴，岚愈也就渐渐松弛下来，轻合上眼快陷阱深度疲惫中去了。此刻骏之在身边，这种感觉说不出的美好，让他觉得温馨又踏实，沉默了一会儿他又无药可救地惦记起别的事来，“这次出去没出事吧?怎么听说开会的时候险些起了变故?”

“唔，那几个杂毛合起伙来算计我呢，当着面就敢搞小动作。”

“传回来的文件都没问题啊，你到底做什么了?”岚愈一时紧张起来。

“得了得了，总理同志!我至于把国卖了么?!有话开会讲!现在我就是不跟你说半个字!”骏之真恼了。

岚愈放了心，又只得和缓神色，“累了就早点回去吧，倒一下时差。”

“不走了。”

“……你不能在我这儿歇!”

“干嘛呀，又不是没歇过。”

“……影响不好。”

“去你的!”

“那……你先睡，我把这段结尾。”

“不，睡不着。”

“怎么?”

“……我饿。”

“做梦!我明天还得出去考察!”

“真的啊?”骏之说着已经凑上来封住他的唇，温热的鼻息扑面而来，舌尖流连在他齿间，不断地探入，探入……岚愈被压靠在椅背上，忽然就涌起一阵柔软的无力感，缠绵间只得用力揽住骏之的脊背，不然觉得都快滑下地去。

许久骏之才微微分开，仍不住轻啄着享受他的唇瓣，“还赶我走呢?”

岚愈无奈，半晌羞涩地把头埋进他的阴影里小声说了一句，“洗澡去。”

骏之掩不住一脸的小得意，哼着曲子转身去浴室。

岚愈在身后看着他，一副哭笑不得的表情。这家伙到底怎么形容呢，该成熟时纹丝不乱，斡旋权衡之术实比自己浸淫得深些，但每每这时候又总像一辈子也没长大，叫人拿他没办法。

热水冲洗过后每一个毛孔都舒展起来，但骏之也觉得彻骨的疲惫熨帖了全身，撑着这副骨架走起路来都有些腿软。擦着头发走近他的办公桌，那人竟已经爬在桌上睡着了。骏之静静注视着他，目光落在鬓角、前额、眼睑、睫毛、鼻尖、唇线……岁月，就这么悠悠逝去了，无声无息地在那人的脸上留下痕迹，不再是少时的风华，看着却又有此时的美和可爱，无可替代。骏之心里泛起一片酸涩，轻轻抱起，惊觉他又瘦了。

小心地帮他解衣，放他睡在床上，骏之自己也紧贴着躺在旁边。

“还要交代你出去的时候注意身体来着，结果竟敢没听就睡了!不过，反正说了也白说……我刚回来，你又要走，话都不能好好说上一句……爷今天累了，不折腾你了……”话还没说完，他自己也睡过去了，潜意识里似乎怕岚愈逃了，用手在他腰上紧紧扣着。

几小时后，岚愈的生物钟起了作用，独自起身小声洗漱。屋外，众人来去匆匆，已经开始忙碌。

不多时郑海扣门，提醒岚愈启程，岚愈赶忙指了指被褥里的那个人，把食指压在唇边，郑海便无声退了出去。

东方稍稍发白，微弱的晨曦透过窗户，无声地落在在那人熟睡的脸上。岚愈坐在床沿凝视了片刻，见他打着轻鼾，脸上不设防的表情，甜蜜之中眉宇一片舒展。岚愈对着他微笑起来，起身出门，外面是新一天的征程，是他们深爱的土地，是他们肩负的天下。

“等小令过来的时候嘱咐他别吵醒主席，今天让他睡到自然醒。”

“令主任早就到了，您放心，他知道的。”


	7. Chapter 7

7 跳舞跳舞，往事难忘

一

夜幕四合，兴奋的神经舒展开，世界总算安静下来。从这一个窗角望出去，远处辉煌的灯火彻夜不息，烟花依然缤纷绚烂，欢笑的人声隐隐绰绰，回荡在耳边。

他故意没有亮灯，在这静谧的黑暗里凝视着火树银花的美丽，合上眼睛感受着秋风送爽的惬意。

背后有人环住了他，动作轻柔，却搂得很紧。他也不避，微笑着偏过头去，蹭了蹭那人的侧脸。

那人微抬着下巴，面孔在淡淡的光亮中模糊而温暖，眼中映着摇曳的色彩，似乎有几分期待，轻轻在他耳畔附语，“好美。”

“嗯。”

他们默默站立了一会儿，谁也没有说话，地上的影子投在一处，再难分离。

他舒了口气，转过来跟那人说，“路还长……”

“知道了，”那人用宠溺而戏谑的口吻赶忙打住他的话头，把他狠狠揽着，笃定说，“一起走!”

他便再也无话，沉溺在那人温馨的怀抱里。

那人忽又开始发小孩脾气，满肚子委屈，“跳舞的时候看了你多少次，理也不理!老在和那女孩子聊啊聊的，成心啊你?!”

“……机会合适，随便聊聊……顺便了解下研究生的补助发没发下去……啊!”

话还没说完脑壳上就吃了个栗子，裹着他的怀抱松了，那人闷闷看着他，一副面瘫的表情。

他“噗”一声乐了，只得软语道，“跟你说着玩呢，我……我转移注意力总行了吧?明知道我跳不好还整这么一茬，没怪你呢你倒先急了!”

“哪有!我喜欢!我说好就好!”那人多云转晴，一脸坏笑。

白了那人一眼，“行了行了舞蹈队长，得瑟!你知不知道刚晓得要跳舞的时候大伙窘成什么样了?都尴尬到时候会不会手不搭脚呢!”想起私下滑稽的聊天他到现在还禁不住莞尔——牛大林操着河北腔嘀咕“这算啥事啊这个……”，吴胜天旁边打趣，“你闭上眼睛跳个大神不就得了，不定就为这个英名留世呢!”众人一阵大笑……唉，眼前这家伙在会上一本正经说这样的亲民举动是工作需要，对体现和贯彻中央精神大有益处云云，其实就一肚子坏水吧?没正型!

“……你真的不记得了吗?”

正自顾自乐着，忽被那人一句话打断了思路，愣了一下，“记得什么?”

那人欲言又止，盯着他看了一会儿，眼里竟有些幽怨，见他依旧茫然，只得挂起一抹自嘲的苦笑，不过也没再说什么，轻轻把他拉过去，在他额上印了一个吻，“今天累了吧，好好休息。”

“好……你自己才是呢。”

他有些睡不着，手枕着脑袋回想，没忘记什么呀?搞什么啊，之前还好好的……忽冷忽热，打什么哑谜呢!可那人明明不喜欢斤斤计较的，是自己真的忘了什么重要的事?不就跳个舞么，没理他他就真生气了?不会的……他翻个身，床铺是空的，被也是凉的，心里暗暗有些气闷。明天一大早有事，那人得做准备去，他早清楚的。只是，只是……想什么呢!难道还巴望着人家会死皮赖脸留下来?怎么可能!……其实，还是有点……

他自己都觉得脸热，索性不去想，回忆起傍晚的歌舞，心里愉快起来。这一天承载的东西太多太多，自然不是歌舞升平那么简单，肩上担子有多重，他们比任何人清楚，但心底轻盈的希望和爱飘起来的时候何必总是那么沉重呢?他跟着拍子在人群里和着跳着，一进一退……察觉到那人的目光一次次投过来，他虽然没应，但心里甜蜜……想着想着，他怡然自得地哼起那调子——

蓝色的天空像大海一样

广阔的大路上尘土飞扬

穿森林过海洋来自各方

千万个青年人欢聚一堂

拉起手唱起歌跳起舞来

让我们唱一支友谊之歌

……

电光火石，他怔了一下。这首曲子……那个傻子，是为这个么?

二

那年夏日。

五月的阳光伴着怡人的微风洒在大地上，草木生情，色彩明丽，整个清华园生气勃勃。歌舞声、说笑声、招呼声远远近近，到处花团锦簇，人来人往——五四北京高校的大学生联谊就在这几日，自然极是热闹。

此时的温岚愈却顾不得欣赏这学府中的景致或是凑什么热闹了，一个人在那儿打转，额上都渗出一层细汗。左左右右都瞧不见半个熟悉的人影，他只得硬起头皮挤出人群，回想队友刚才跟他说的指路的话，大致往那方向去。还真是活该，谁叫自己忙着看那画，人家交待的时候敷衍了事来着，这下吃苦头了。

走到一个岔路口，人倒是不多了，也清净，可彻底不知道往哪走了。

正想找个人问问，背后忽然一阵急促的车铃声，“呀!让让让让!不好意思!”

他机灵地往旁边一闪，一辆自行车“忽”地旁边窜过去，“吱”一下刹住，停在前边。擦，幸亏躲得快。

骑车那人舒了口气，赶忙停稳了车走过来。是个穿着白衬衣、个子与自己相仿的小伙子，手里抱了一摞纸，看着也是个学生。

“同学你没事吧?实在抱歉，我边骑边瞟了眼手上的东西，没留神前面……”那人急促地说，眼睛上下打量着他有没有伤到哪里。

他笑道，“没事，我躲得快呢。不过你下回骑车得专心点，哪有边看书边骑车的!”

那人不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，咧了咧嘴，“不是书，是晚上演出的节目稿……总之下次不会啦。”岚愈听他说话，语调活泼地一跳一跳的，不是纯正的京片子，细看一眼，面庞清秀俊朗，一双黑眸子快活地闪动，额前的短发在风里轻轻晃着。

那人指着他胸前的校徽问，“你是外校的同学?呀，我今天丢脸丢大了!”

这倒提醒他了，暗自骂道温岚愈你个呆子怎么把正事儿忘了，“咳，那就帮我个忙吧，事成之后绝不把你骑车的臭技术给抖出去。”他也调皮地开起玩笑。

“啊，你!”那人笑，一口白牙很好看，可岚愈忽然怎么就想起……兔子?噗!心里悄悄乐。

“好吧好吧，您有什么吩咐?愿意效劳。”

“那个，呃，你们体育馆怎么走?”

“就这事?沿这条路进二校门以后直走，过清华学堂左拐，呃，走五百米左右吧，再右拐，看见那个操场就找得到体育馆了。”

没回声。

一脸茫然。

白衬衣暗觉有趣，敢情这人是个……路盲啊?哈哈哈哈……咳，憋住，正色道，“我把稿子送去办公室也要过那边呢，你上车吧，我带你去!”

呃，这骑车技术……能坐吗?

白衬衣一路闲不住，指指点点地给他解说沿途建筑，他安静听着，“唔唔”应着。

“去体育馆找你同学吗?怎么就把你一人扔下呢?”

温岚愈有点窘，不好意思道，“本来一起的，西门那边不是有老教授的书画展么，我忍不住在那磨蹭，他们等不及就先去了，路线说得好好的，我左耳进右耳出的没听明白。”

“哦，是个书画迷呀……你们去体育馆干什么?”

“联谊活动，和你们学校的校队有一场篮球赛。”

白衬衣惊讶地扭头看了他一眼，又赶忙转回去专心骑车，“看不出来你还是个体育健将!”

“比较喜欢而已，怎么，看着不像?“

“呃，哈哈，就你这小身板……还真叫深藏不露了!”白衬衣的声音清铃一般往后飘，阳光透过路旁的树影在他背上投下斑驳的痕迹，汗珠挂在发末，映着太阳的金色。岚愈听着他的说笑却并不生气，很奇怪，刚认识却觉得这般熟悉和自在，多年的老朋友一样。

一转弯视线豁然开朗，偌大的田径场上早已人山人海，白衬衣在体育馆门口把他放下，瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，“呀，快来不及了!我送稿子去，再聊啊!再聊!”声音还在眼前，人已经去得远了。岚愈“再见”都还卡着喉咙里，只得对着白衬衣的背影微微一笑，转身进去。

三

胡骏之今天可算是脚不沾地，他负责联谊晚会的各项事宜，已经忙了个把月了，今晚大亮相。从早到晚一直在里外打点，幸而他本就精力充沛、心思细腻，人员分配各司其职，千头万绪也算整理得井井有条。好不容易安排妥当的时候都下午了，他躲在文工团的办公室忙里偷闲咬了口肉包子，见同学王大伟和几个汗巴淋水的男生三三两两走进来，似乎有点垂头丧气。

“我说，都回去冲了澡再来啊!再怎么球队舞队两边忙也别这么着就上台。”骏之打趣。

“知道啦，大帅同志!哥几个都累软了，先歇歇不行啊?”王大伟吧嗒一下坐了，伸手来抓他碗里的包子。

“哎，你……”

“吃个包子嘛，咱大帅平日不是这么小气的人啊!难道帮买包子的人藏了什么猫腻……”王大伟装模作样地翻过包子底瞅了瞅，阴阳鬼气，“哦，刘同学赠!”

“找死啊你!”骏之抓起旁边的书册子就扔过去，旁边几个哥们都起哄大笑，亏得他还老脸厚皮，老神在在。顺口问道，“球打得怎么样?”

“蔫了!”大伟郁闷。

“啊?”骏之有些意外，清华一向有重视体育锻炼的传统，校队水平很高，再说这几个哥们他最清楚了，人人身手不凡呐。“强中更有强中手?难得啊!”

“是挺强的，特别那小个子，忒难收拾!”

旁边一同学凑趣道，“骏之你是没看见那场面，大伟被耍得，比猴子骑羊还有意思!哈哈哈哈……看球的人那么多，这下要轰动了!”

“拉倒吧，你们不也一样。”大伟大咧咧哼了一声，“就是那人!打得忒倔!不就一场友谊赛嘛那么拼命干嘛?”

骏之笑听着他发牢骚，忽然想起点什么……“是跟地质大学打?”

“嗯，你知道?分数倒没差多少，就三两个球，不过咱的全胜神话这回没戏啦!”

“小个子?什么样子?”

“瘦瘦的，白面书生一样，其实不矮，中等身材啦。看着倒是挺好脾气的，话也不多。”

骏之有些恍神，是他么?身着灰色学生式中山装的背影——明明只是在慌乱间一瞥，却还是在心上刻下了孑然独立的感觉。白皙干净的肤色，柔和的轮廓，笑起来时两眼弯成了月牙儿，不知想到什么鬼主意时眼底会溜过一抹儿调皮。问路不成，满脸的小迷糊，转瞬又羞涩起来，微微低下头去，脸颊上染了一层绯红，嘴角却挂着笑……

好奇怪，为什么，心像被什么东西撞了一下。

还有，啊……忘了问他名字!

三

暮色降临，大礼堂内座无虚席，一张张年轻的脸儿洋溢着蓬勃的朝气和青春的风采，空气中飘荡的是专属这个时代的纯净、美好和昂扬向上。各校参加联谊的大学生代表欢聚一堂，合奏着着激情和梦想的赞歌。台上的节目精彩纷呈，或歌舞，或话剧，或诗歌朗诵，水木清华之人物风流确也名不虚传。

地质大学的篮球校队今天可算是出尽了风头，连未尝败绩的东道主都拿下了，哪能不神气?半天时间，比赛的种种细枝末节早被添油加醋地传遍了校园的各个角落。作为主力和功臣，温岚愈一下子成了聚光灯下的焦点，许多青年人都上来谈笑打招呼，几个活泼天真的女孩子还围着他问长问短，把他搞得手足无措。队友事后取笑他在人堆里脸涨得比姑娘都红了。他其实不太喜欢也不太适应这种热烈被簇拥的感觉，心里淡淡的，但还是笑脸迎人，开心地交着朋友。

节目开始后一群人终于坐定，渐渐地都融进演出的气氛里了，温岚愈也一样，被台上的表演吸引，被同龄人的热情感染。

一个节目结束后，舞台合幕，再打开时伴着激越的音乐出现一群英武的后生齐伍练刀的壮观场面，台下一阵喝彩，人群中已经有本校的同学欢呼起来，“小刀会!小刀会!”

温岚愈扭头问旁边的一个本校生，“小刀会?表现清末小刀会的那个名舞剧吗?”

“是啊!”那同学兴奋道，“这是压轴的节目呢!以前演过，精彩极了!”

旁边一群女孩子也叽叽喳喳在议论。

“他呢?是他演的刘丽川吗?”

“一定呀，今天这场合怎么少得了他呀!”

“还没到出场呢，肯定是他挑梁……啊，出来了!”

又是一阵欢呼袭来。

温岚愈抬头，啊!

是他!

一身青色的汗褂，腰上结实系了根黑腰带，卧在舞台中央忽像绷紧的弓一般腾身而起，挑一把花枪，颇有几分潇洒。立稳后凝神一定，双目炯炯，还真有些草莽英雄、少年义气的样子。只是，虽有英气，却还是太清俊了，演个白衣飘飘的少年公子才是极致吧?

温岚愈目不转睛地盯着那少年，竟是看得痴了。确定，那就是上午的白衬衣。

小刀会讲的是清末民间团体小刀会反侵略反封建的故事，少年演的是小刀会的领袖刘丽川。起义、胜利、抗议、夜袭、求援、突围、前进……情节一步步向前推进，观众的心情也被揪紧着忽高忽低。少年或喜或怒，时而沉郁时而激扬，蹙眉时苦愁满面，但转瞬振臂高呼时又是神采奕奕，演得分外传神。决战一幕达到高潮，少年一个翻身，单膝跪地昂起额首，做了个弯弓射雕的动作，神色傲然，似是执箭直刺苍穹。

温岚愈不禁默念，“会挽雕弓如满月，西北望，射天狼!”

利箭离弓，穿心敌首，少年“啪”一甩头，决然不屑。忽有惊雷一响，少年一个踉跄，似被刀兵所袭，扑倒在地，却还挺着身子像要抓住流逝的生命一般双手竭力伸向天空，渐渐，终于衰弱，少年捂住胸口，缓缓倒了下去。

会场气氛一片低沉，温岚愈明知这是在演戏，心上却还是想压了块千斤重的石头，既沉且痛，隐隐的总觉得哪里别扭，似是……不祥。

幸而最后小刀会力战破敌，刘丽川也被袍泽弟兄护起，重伤而未殉命。日出东方，小刀会的英雄们从血泊中相扶爬起，拖着伤痕累累的身躯迎向希望和朝阳……

演出在宏大的乐曲声中结束。

全场掌声雷动。

岚愈的目光一直停在那少年身上，直到帷幕缓缓拉起。

四

礼堂的演出之后就是篝火晚会，操场上聚起巨大的火堆，男男女女围起圈来载歌载舞，你唱我和。

玩闹了一天，温岚愈有些乏了，再加上本来对歌舞就不擅长，也就不凑热闹。有几个女孩子倒是大方过来邀他一起跳，把他窘得不知说什么好，支支吾吾给推掉了。无目的地四下张望着，偶尔听见跳跃着的话语就会留神去看……他自嘲地笑了，是还想见到他吗?这人山人海的，哪里就那么巧遇见了。于是和身边的队友有一搭没一搭地聊气天来。

“嘿!嘿!同学!那位!”

背后一个豪爽的声音在喊，他回头，竟真是在叫他，仔细一看，好像是清华校队打中锋的那个高个儿男孩。

“嘿!”男孩奔到他跟前，大咧咧拍在他肩上，“果然是你啊!”也朝他旁边的队友打了招呼。

“你好，”温岚愈笑，“我们下午一起打过球。”

队友打趣问，“怎么，这是输了没服气还想赛一场呀?”

“输是不会认的，但相当服气嘛!别把咱想得那么小心眼，爷们拿得起放得下，哈哈!” 他转向温岚愈，“我叫王大伟，有个朋友老缠着我问你的事，特想见见你。”

“哦，喜欢打球的吗?”

“不是，演小刀会的那个，有印象吗?”

“胡骏之?!”

“你认识他呀?”

温岚愈没由来地一下子红了脸，声音也弱了点，“一打听就知道了。”

“对对，就是他，咱们去找他吧。”说着拽了温岚愈就走。

“咦，骏之呢?刚才明明还在嘛。哎，你看见他了么?”

“没啊，一晚上就见他找人来着，不定现在晃到哪去了。”

……

“岚愈，你回来啦。那个胡骏之刚来过，说是问着我们学校的人找过来的。”

“啊?人呢?”

“我说你跟着王大伟找他去了，他就回去了。”

……

“哎，刚有人找我没?”

“大伟拽过来一个，你不在，就走了。”

……

那一晚，似乎老天偏要开玩笑，他们一直不停地错过，错过，错过。那是一种迎着风收紧了手掌，空气却还是在指缝里全漏掉的感觉，痛也不是，急也不是，悔也不是，简直把人捉弄得没了脾气。

骏之在人群深处晕头转向，停下来喘息，有些烦躁，一抬头，火光掩映中一张陌生而熟悉的脸恰好映进视野，也是挂着深深懊恼的神色。

四目相对，一时呆了。

“我叫胡骏之，骏马的骏，持之以恒的之。水利工程系五班，大三。十三号楼二层二十七号宿舍……”他呆子一样急匆匆地把自己的信息一股脑全倒出来，生怕说得不够详细，错过了又找不着。

对面的人愣了一下，都不知道说什么好，尴尬了一会儿才忍不住“噗”地笑出来。胡骏之这才回过神来，犯傻啊?哪有人这么介绍自己的?脑子里塞浆糊了!咳了一声解释道，“那个，这个，今晚上找你很久了，所以怕又错过了……呃。”真想嚼了自己的舌头。

“我叫温岚愈，温和的温，山岚的岚，心字底得那个愈。”那人暖暖地笑着，舒缓了他的窘迫，“这下子，总算互通姓名了。”

人群中，火光里，两个少年相视而笑，在对方晶莹的瞳仁里看见了自己小小的影子。

多年后一个人说起，“少年心事只是自己不懂。我在那时就把你刻进心里了，你呢?”

对方没有回答，只是微笑。

五

似乎话题永远完不了，从今天的经历聊到平时的生活，从往事的见闻聊到未来的打算。有时候情谊不一定靠时间来积累，比如一个词，叫“一见如故”。

骏之正连比带划说得兴起，人群中临时小乐队的风琴手扯着嗓子吆喝了一声，“同学们，唱起来跳起来啊!《青春友谊圆舞曲》啦!”

“走，咱们跳舞去!”

“不不，我不行……”岚愈紧张地摆着手往后退。

“怕什么，有我呢。”

“……不是男女结伴吗?”

“谁说男孩不能和男孩跳啊?我们平时也这样，不然像我们这种和尚学校交谊舞都凑不齐呢，哈哈!”

温岚愈被胡骏之拽进旋转的人群里，火红的背景下，一圈圈一对对舞姿翩翩的少男少女似一朵朵花儿，绽放，闭合，再绽放……

“对啊，就是这样，跟着我的步子，进进退，进进退，一哒哒，二哒哒，三哎哟!”

“啊对不起，我踩到你了……不行我还是不跳了。”

“什么啊，没事!再来嘛，初学谁不这样。”骏之忙稳住他，耐心地手把手继续教。说不上为什么，手揽在他腰上的感觉很舒服，有些纤细，透着阵阵热度，还有，他的面颊挨着自己的肩膀，可以近距离地看见那双眸子闪烁着明亮的、灵动的光芒。骏之不想松手。

练习许久这笨学生总算找到些感觉了，两人和着拍子，轻快地跳着、笑着、闹着。温岚愈看着眼前少年明彻的笑颜，只觉得星辰也不若这般耀眼。

“开唱了，你听!”骏之笑道，“咱们一起来!”

蓝色的天空像大海一样，

广阔的大路上尘土飞扬，

穿森林过海洋来自各方，

千万个青年人欢聚一堂，

拉起手唱起歌跳起舞来，

让我们唱一支友谊之歌。

欢乐的歌声在回旋荡漾，

歌颂着我们的幸福时光，

亲爱的朋友啊心连着心，

我们有共同的美好理想，

拉起手唱起歌跳起舞来，

让我们唱一支和平之歌。

白鸽在天空中展翅飞翔，

青春的花朵在心中开放，

亲爱的朋友啊团结起来，

为和平为友谊献出力量，

拉起手唱起歌跳起舞来，

让我们唱一支团结之歌。

……

六

“唔，是你。”

“怎么，还没睡呢。”

“还有点事情，批完就睡……咦，呵呵，今天竟反过来你问我了。”

“……”

“看着我做什么，我脸上沾饭了?”

“没事就不能看你了?”

“……想说说新思路?还是你又要什么东西?”

“至于吗，跟你说话就一定得有事啊!”

“……没事你想得起跟我说话么?”

“我……对不起。”

“啊?”

“昨晚生气是因为我没想起那首歌吗?”

“……”

“没忘呢，每件小事、每个细节都想得起。”

“……真的?”

“胡骏之，骏马的骏，持之以恒的之。水利工程系五班，大三。十三号楼二层二十七号宿舍!”

“噗!”

总算把这绷着脸的家伙逗笑了，岚愈松了口气，心里柔柔地有些疼痛，轻轻绕到他身边，主动靠在他怀里，把头舒服地枕在他肩上。

骏之紧紧搂着他，唇触碰着他的发丝，静静不作声。

他伸手来回摩挲着骏之的领子，又摆弄起那颗扣子，“对不起，平时忽略你了。”

“早就习惯了。”像是嘟着嘴讲出来的，隐隐还有怨气。

岚愈有点乐了，抬头捕捉他的表情，嘴里安慰说，“以后不会了。”

骏之捧住他的脸，深深地凝视，竟叹了口气。“愈，我偶尔在想……不，是时常在想……我是不是强你做太多了?仕途上如此，感情上……也是如此。一直是我想要的你就给，我追求的你就去做。你会不会累?会不会……觉得我很烦?”

“我怎么想的你不知道吗?”

“……知道，但越来越，不敢确定。你好像什么都随我，又什么都不在意，你是不是为了我才……你自己到底愿不愿意?”

“不会吧胡骏之，这都多少年了你还问这种问题，存心想气死我?!”

“你自己从来也没说过……每次都是我主动，你只是……不拒绝。”

“你!我……咳，高原那一次我说的还不明白吗?你是还想骗我主动表白怎么着?”

胡骏之认认真真看着他，“你确定那一次是发自内心的，不是想着我会挂掉才甜言蜜语安慰我?”

……老天!这个人是白痴吗!我居然跟这家伙过了一辈子!

“胡骏之你听好，有时间就好好去琢磨你的国家大事，别成天闲着没事胡思乱想!你别是自己想赖账才说这些疯话吧?!我这辈子给了你了，你可要知足，就算哪天烦了腻了都休想甩开我!要是以前的事你都不记得，记着这个就好!”

温岚愈扼住胡骏之的下巴，凑上去深深吻着他。胡骏之浑身一颤，刚想坐直却又被温岚愈压了回去，一贯主动的他终于乖乖软了下来，任凭温岚愈劫掠着他口中的空气，一点点，交换醉人的呼吸。

恍惚间那人翻身起来压倒了他，手不老实地摸索到腰际，无赖地软语轻笑道，“手感还和当年一样好”


	8. Chapter 8

8 错，错，错

令桦看着那个桌前独坐的身影，眼里灼痛。平日总将身板挺得笔直的人，这次是真难受了吧?只是闷着，间或把玩着杯子，就那么坐了一个晚上。

胡骏之于令桦，是天，是兄，是父，是微仰的视角中被灌注了太多复杂情绪的形象。然而他虽可以陪在身边经历一切，却永远涉足不了胡骏之深藏的内心。骏之言传身教，对他极是维护和栽培，却从来不会将他选作倾诉对象。

他的所思所想大概只会说给那人听吧，此时的落寞自然也是为那人，喜怒哀乐都只为那人。他的人生从来都与自己无关，自己也无从参与……令桦越想越痛，胸口发闷，再次走过去相劝，“真的不能再喝了，我扶您去休息吧。”试着伸手将骏之的臂膀担在肩上，另一手去扶他的腰，骏之已然大醺，这一次竟出奇地温顺。体温隔着衣物传递到掌心，骏之的呼吸环绕在周围的空气里，令桦抬头看向胡骏之的面庞和鬓角，许多叫人心惊的情愫又在发酵，赶忙在一切未清晰之前拼死捂住，却觉得这一次有些东西快从指缝里溢出来了。

办公室分了里外，骏之平时在外头办公，累了就在里间休息。令桦把他搀进里屋，放他躺在被褥里。外间的灯光淡淡打进黑暗的屋子，映在他脸上，那张在令桦眼里威严糅合着亲切的面孔此时带着抑郁的神色，蹙着眉，似乎不再像平时那样，咫尺天涯。令桦听见自己不断放大的心跳声敲打着神经，无知无觉地俯下身去，手颤得厉害，只知道有个强烈至极的念头——去抚平他的眉峰……

夜凉沁心，中南海的这个角落里万籁俱寂，月色如霜洒落，悄无声响。一切在曾经的两人眼中是那般怡人，或家国天下或蜜语温存，都飘荡在这朦胧的暮色里，铭刻在过往的岁月中。然而今夜岚愈只觉得冷，像掉进冰窖，血脉都被彻骨的寒意冻住了。

终于，连他也不懂了吗?不，不是不懂，是……终究不愿再同行……最后的最后，还是剩了自己一个?岚愈无力地伸出手，身边空荡荡的，连唯一握得住的一阵风都在指间滑尽了。罢，就算这世上无人同路，就算徒劳就算殉道，自己也不会放弃那份在心灵深处奉若珍宝的理想与追求。“为天地立心为生民立命”之类的话有人听着好笑，可这一条命，不也就是希求着这点微末的东西才一步步走到如今么?人这辈子多少得仰望着什么，真要嘲弄着扔掉了，活着也就没了意思。既要独行，独行便是。

但是，为什么，心里还是那么……痛?

曾经有一天，就是在这里，一个人站在岚愈身边笑，白衬衣的边角在风里撩动着，柔软的声音里有花开的香味——“我就在你身边。”说这话时那人明澈的眼中落满天上的星子。岚愈从未对人说起，那人在月下发丝轻扬的样子有多难忘记，那一刻心中有多欢喜。

别人岚愈可以不在意，或者说根本不曾在意，可是“他”呢?!那么多年的相扶相知，怎么会就这样渐行渐远?偏偏他给过那样的温暖，曾叫他那样依恋，如今，又怎么可能不留恋……

不，不会的，也许是从前太过默契，即使有小摩擦也总是骏之软语调和，所以这一次太缺交流才会有分歧?是不是太任性气盛，没站在他的角度着想?又或是太矜持骄傲，每次都等他先低头?敞开心扉深谈一次总好过独自揣在心里百转千回吧，为何只要是他的事，自己总要多些敏感……

岚愈轻笑自嘲，抬头看一眼月色，转头对身后的郑海说：“你先回去吧，我到总书记那里去一下。”

郑海没做声，半晌说，“我陪您吧。”

“不用了，没几步路。”岚愈浅笑，像是在安慰他自己没事，然后紧了紧大衣转身走去。

身后，郑海怔怔站着看他的背影，很久没动。

令桦抚在骏之眉间，发觉那块皮肤滚烫得要命，半晌才反应过来滚烫的原是自己的手指。他心里翻江倒海，身体却不由自主地靠近……

骏之睡得并不安稳，半梦半醒之中呢喃念叨了几个字，却不见更大动静，令桦心情渐渐平静下来，激越隐去，却涌起阵阵酸涩。

“今天他摔了文件出门的时候你连手都攥得发抖，藏在桌子底下就以为我看不见?斡旋的难处他懂吗?你做的他知道吗?说什么相知，他哪里比我更懂你?凭什么!我就是恨，就是难受，不可以吗?!”令桦思路混乱地自顾自说着，心里觉得自己恶毒和下作，这些连想一想都厌恶的情绪此刻竟一股脑地从根上挖了出来，稍后却又转成了酸楚，“不，不是的……这样想的人你根本看不起。我知道你要的是一个可以并肩而立的人，强大、坚定、有担当，哪怕有争执也会坚守心里笃定的信仰。”他的目光黯淡下来，“只有，只有他那么优秀得耀眼的人，你才会这般又敬又爱吧?可你们明明搞得彼此痛苦……我已经很努力了，到底要怎样做才能弥补十几年的差距?多少年了，每次我拼了命去做事给你看成绩，你总那么高兴!不是说什么孺子可教、厚积薄发么，不是说已经快可以独当一面了么?……可是为什么，你眼里从来没有我!若不是想你开心，我何必苦苦磨砺让自己变强大?担子交给易强他们就够了，我就一步不离地陪你一辈子，好不好?”令桦越说越觉得自己的话太苍白，声音渐渐小下去，最后竟牵起嘴角抽搐一笑，“如果让你知道自己精心栽培的人竟存了这样的心思，做的一切都只是想博你一笑，你怎么想?知道在他心里家国天下其实比不上简简单单一个你，你会怒极还是气极?正眼也不瞧他一眼了吧?”

这辈子在梦里都不敢说的话一下子倒干净了，令桦的声音里带了呜咽——其实在骏之面前，他一直是个长不大的孩子。他把头埋在骏之颈间，眼泪不争气地落下来。

骏之像是嫌吵，皱着眉头挣扎几下，竟微眯着睁了眼。令桦觉察，一时怔住都忘了呼吸。却见骏之瞳孔并无焦距，仍是半睡半醒，目光落在令桦脸上，恍惚了一会儿，竟从眼底掠过一抹神采，嘴里轻轻吐出一个字来。令桦急忙抽身要走，不想骏之拼命用力，像是要抓住一个转瞬即逝的梦，一把把他拽倒在床上。感觉他压过来，紧紧禁锢了自己的身体，令桦终于听清了嘶哑低沉的话语——

他在说，“愈。”

他，是他，当然是他。清淡的眉宇，温和无棱的脸庞，还有那双眼睛，那双把自己的影子映在晶莹瞳仁里的眼睛，世上除了他还有哪一人?可他眼里……似乎有怨气……骏之所有的感官都混混沌沌，但明明是岚愈就在身边的感觉，那般亲近。“愈……你来了，不要走。”骏之用面颊摩挲着他的侧脸，“对不起，是我不好，你生气么?”那人未干的泪水沾湿了他的皮肤，骏之迷糊间慌了，“怎么就到这地步了……惹你掉眼泪……是我无能，做不周全。可是愈，我懂你的，我懂的，我也一样的……”骏之喃语间满是疼惜，用滚烫的唇一寸寸吻过湿润的脸庞，将点滴泪痕全部收去，却觉得那人浑身一阵阵战栗，泪水反而涌得更多，再止不住。舌尖的酸涩牵得骏之心口一紧，也让他对自己越发懊恼， “我笨死了，都不知道说什么……可是愈，这里疼!” 他抓起身下人的手指在自己心口上，不由分说，深深吻住那人的唇。

骏之的每一声呼唤都像刀子刺在令桦心口，但他的声音似有魔力，让令桦无法自拔。这是他从来没有见过的胡骏之……这是他梦寐以求的温存……然而，也是不属于他的温存……越迷醉越沉沦，越沉沦越痛苦，越痛苦却反而越无法离开……

岚愈来到院子门口，两个警卫看实了正要敬礼，被他挥手制止，“这么晚了，辛苦你们了。”

“服务首长是本分，不辛苦!”年长些的那个警卫答话，看见岚愈有些欲言又止，便接着说，“总理，总书记在办公室，令主任陪值。”

“唔，知道了。”其实二人的关系贴身跟着的几人都清楚，警卫可靠而训练有素，不该好奇的事从不表现出好奇，问答处事时也一直妥帖得当，但遇上这种情景岚愈多少还是羞涩和不自然。

他走进长廊，见尽头骏之常用的房间还亮着灯光，不知是还在工作，还是……也在自寻烦恼呢?岚愈踌躇了一下，终究迈出了步子。

屋里似乎没人，骏之不在小令也不在，桌上……摆了酒?岚愈隐隐听见一阵暧昧的喘息声，从……从他熟悉的里间……一种奇怪的念头袭上岚愈的心头，全世界不剩半点声音，他朝着那边，每走一步就觉得时空晃动了一下。他诧异自己竟能不带半分情绪，后来才知那不是没感觉，只是神经麻木了。

门没有关，灯光很暗，地毯踩下去有些叫人发软，摩挲声渐渐浓重……

床上，两个人。

岚愈饶有兴致地盯着这幅画面，似乎有点熟悉，又有点讽刺和滑稽。忽然想起是不是该愤怒或者……伤心?好好感受一下，却觉得自己什么意识也没有。

灯光忽然被挡了。

门口似乎站了一个人。

令桦奋力撑起身子睁大眼，看清了来人的脸，背着光都看得见那张脸苍白如纸，连嘴角都不带血色。

“轰隆”一声，令桦的思维世界瞬间崩塌了。

刹那变永世，漫长如斯……

该跳下床去解释?可说些什么?为什么……为什么要解释?!心乱如麻时有些似是本能的东西逐渐清晰浮现，令桦的脑子里忽然扎进一个古怪的念头……

目光坦荡地迎上岚愈的眼睛，他听从了此刻内心要迸裂而出的誓言——“我爱他，换我守在他身边!”

仿佛是另一个连令桦自己都完全不认识的人，鬼使神差地解开衣扣，深深俯下去，陷进骏之怀里。

岚愈对着那双冰冷的眸子，竟依稀想起几十年前大戈壁上野狼的眼睛，平时温良恭敬的年轻人此刻浑身散发着刺骨的敌意。然后年轻人不再理他，象牙白的肩头和精致的锁骨显露出来，隐了下去——白皙光滑，线条紧致，正是风华正茂的男色。他身下的那个人，那个人，伸手触碰着那一片裸露，爱意浓烈地在上面印着吻……

一切都是岚愈熟悉的曾以为唯一的温柔。

岚愈心上有什么东西一点点灭了火，成了灰，结了冰，同时另一些东西被一点点扔掉了，全身竟一阵空虚和轻松。他面色平和地转身，步子不徐不缓，临行前甚至周到地拉上了门。

令桦听着脚步声一点点远去消失，终于疯一般推开骏之，冲进洗手间打开水龙头，把脑袋浸进冰凉的水里。伴着“哗哗”的水声，他抬头看见镜子里那张狼狈不堪甚至有些扭曲的脸

——“我快成一个鬼了。”


	9. Chapter 9

9 会议

这次闭门会议气氛有些糟糕。

圳市开关三十载在即，他们围绕这问题探讨部署的也不是一天两天了，深水区渐至，体制动刀避无可避，早晚要来。各人是什么主意大家也都清楚，只是今天到了亮观点的时候。

骏之开门见山地把话题摆在桌面上，语态轻松，“捣鼓了这么久，大家的思路都比较成熟了，今天敞开了说话，把问题搞深搞透，平日里有什么藏着掖着的通通抖出来。”

目光扫过一圈，习惯性地落在右边。那人没有什么反应，低头看着文件，陌生而遥远的身子透着凉飕飕的气息。骏之很快束住心神，一带而过。

气氛先尴尬了一下，渐渐热烈起来。不出所料，倾向保守的人要多几个，以李秋和周志法放得最开，言辞激烈，下手很重，很快把许多大胆突破的措施上纲上线到动摇国本根基的程度了。位高权重如吴胜天则更沉稳得多，这位老兄虽然生活中是个直率的急性子，但政治上却是个内明之人。他把思虑逐一罗列，确实丝丝入扣，实在得很。也有几个倾向大动作开放的，只是要么话语微弱，要么意志摇摆，都没太大声。

岚愈的观点很明了——大胆放手干，快刀子，大手术。

天然少数。

虽然心知肚明，众人却还是吃了一惊，惊的不是他的政见，而是这次争论时的表现。直白大胆，据理力争，以一敌众却丝毫不以为意，和平日里感性外露不同，岚愈这时不带什么悲喜，却多了些决然的意味。他不慌不忙一一驳斥同僚关于松绑和稳定的担忧，在“舆论控制”上和主管的李秋杠上了，旗帜鲜明地讲出些颇为惊心的大白话。众人脸上表情各异，但都愈加严肃起来。在场的每一个都是步步为营最终攀到权力巅峰的人物，一种近乎本能的素质让他们能在微妙的气氛和话语中敏锐地捕捉到一闪而过的讯息——

此人有备而来，今日决定一搏。

底气何在?难道准备摊牌?吴胜天眼底搅动起一阵波澜，不动声色地在视野之余留意着中间那人的反应。事先半点风声没透，这到底是筹划良久的大动作还是算他温岚愈一时心血来潮?

和吴胜天想法一样的人不只一个，于是表面上岚愈和李秋舌战正酣，暗河之下，另一处却也是波涛汹涌。

吴胜天发现自己又一次把胡骏之看得太轻。被众人射来的目光层层封冻的胡骏之仿佛迟钝，面无表情听着两人的发言，褒贬喜怒没半点流露。期间甚至还和自己的目光接了一下，了然划过，不动声色轻松一挡，化解了众人刀剑的攻势。那神态自是知道众人都在看他，也知道于众人什么也得不出来。

胡骏之其人，若不想表态则永远心意难测。只是今天这事，不表态怕也说不过去吧?

吴胜天有心探探胡骏之的心思，便接话，“哎哎我说，总理和李秋同志都消消火，总书记说了今儿可以畅所欲言，不过也别呛得满屋火药味啊，哥几个抬头不见低头见的，搞一脸锅底黑多不好!”

众人一阵轻笑，都看向骏之和两人，骏之也笑，“意见碰撞嘛，总要有的。总理和李秋同志的观点各有道理，大家都来参考参考。”

岚愈礼貌性地微笑，“这是自然，我们都对事不对人，有得罪的地方李秋你别介意。”

李秋答应了几句，悻悻坐了回去。

自始至终，岚愈的目光一次也没有看向左边。

“那我也说道说道。”吴胜天侃侃而谈，并不把话说满，像刚走了一个练铁砂掌的又来一个打太极的，后者倒比前者厉害得多。

岚愈知道吴胜天虽姿态高雅但本质和李秋并无区别，甚至在保守这一点上更顽固更有分量，于是也不买他的账，短兵相接，言辞上并不退让。

几个回合下来连吴胜天也皱起眉头心生不悦——虽说温岚愈执着于事的性格众所周知，倔起来的时候他也不是没遇到过，但像今天这样不知进退却还是头一次。他在党内是和胡骏之温岚愈并列的人物，今天并无过失之处，甚至还帮着圆场搭梯子，不想温岚愈竟如此不留余地!他傲气一激，虽未争执，但语气已经懒了下来。

几人中大多已经长篇阐述过看法，除去林远一贯的低调和两边不得罪之外，易强也插话不多。一时间像是满屋人都没了生气，岚愈争论时站了起来，此后一直没坐下，于是在沉默中就一人那样突兀地站着。

半晌，身后响起一个声音，“圳市的事，步子不要迈太大。”

一室寂静。

吴胜天挑眉，看一眼温岚愈，又看一眼胡骏之。

温岚愈的眼中风雪呼啸，转而彻底冰冷。

胡骏之似乎对突变的气氛不以为意，不紧不慢地往下说，“李秋同志刚才提到舆论管制中的几条措施，是中央的意思，是现实的也是必须的。泄水的闸门要一点点地开，堤毁人亡谁也不想看见。我们不当鸵鸟，不把脑袋埋咯吱窝底下，但这不是自欺欺人或者找什么借口，而是实情如此。左左右右的知识分子不是要说话吗，好，让他们去说，但要规范化，要管起来，有建设性有深度的研究和论述可以大胆搞，这个尺度可以进一步放宽。但对广众百姓，现在的管制措施是必要的，你们不要怕背什么骂名。现在社会上一遇到煽风点火就群情激愤的事情太多，说明所谓的公民社会公民意识确实还不成熟。政府该做的是一边竭尽全力加快行政改革，完成和提升职能转变，另一方面在试探、互动中拿捏松紧的尺度，引导和扶正舆论走向。多元化的信息时代，看得多了听得多了，国民会进一步理性和成熟。在这过程中既不能太压制又不能太放任，在进步的同时要保持稳定，这是咱们的大问题、大挑战。咱们现在就如同走钢丝的人，不能回头只能向前，但稍有不慎就是万丈深渊。怎么把握这个度，我们每个同志都该认真思考。”

胡骏之顿了顿，喝了口茶。众人默默听着，都不做声，各自揣着心事。

胡骏之甚少使用最高领袖的身份和权威压制别人的意见，在重大决策问题上通常是集体协商，最后由他总结归纳、除粕存精，再点出几条关键。这是一元核心权力弱化的体现，也是他个人风格使然。只是，若想因此质疑他的个人意志对政策走向的影响也未免天真，成与不成，只看决心多大而已——众人早有领教，心照不宣。何况这次他的看法也算入情入理，坦率中肯，有总揽大局的意识也不乏真知灼见，中间派听出了不裹足不懈怠的意思，心下安稳了，保守的一方则很意外地发现胡骏之几乎和他们站在一起了——“现实的也是必须的”、“不要怕背骂名”之类的话就算在当初制定政策的时候他也没说过，如今这么说，就是肯定和认同了他们工作的价值，于是也不好发力。

胡骏之还要继续，却先扭头说了一句，“岚愈同志你先坐下吧，我说说我的看法，然后大家再讨论，好吗?”话语中是一贯的亲切和气，但听在熟悉的人耳里则显出一丝不易察觉的疏远生分。

温岚愈没有回头，给他的依然是背影，但还是自然地坐了下来。胡骏之也不再看他，“刚才我只起了一个话头。宣传舆论方面虽棘手，却还不是最关键的事。真正的根子在哪里，在座的都该看得清楚……”

那一天胡骏之讲了很长时间，说了很多话，这场景并不常见。最后经过交流讨论，大体基调定了下来，终究没有大动作。

散会之时，众人皆已疲乏了。起身时一个个互相轻松说笑着，挥个手，道个别，三三两两往外走，前一秒钟还争得面红耳赤后一秒钟就可以云淡风轻，哪怕暗自争锋相对现实中也还是亲兄热弟满脸堆笑——这儿的人注定都是这种生物。胡骏之等几个头头回应着道别话，也在收着东西，只是温岚愈这边气氛冷些，一些人就从旁边走过都没吐半个字，甚至几个道行浅的，脸上挂出些不阴不阳的色调。温岚愈早就料到如此，丝毫不以为意。

他走到骏之身，似乎感受到那副熟悉的身体僵了一僵，那人唇齿微启，缓缓的，缓缓的，似乎就要吐出他的名字。时间被拉得空白而漫长，千年万年，一生一世……他犹记得那个人纯黑的瞳仁快乐的时候是发亮的，亮得如同黑夜将尽时的启明星，表白爱意的时候是朦胧的，好似静夜湖面上、氤氲的水汽里明月的倒影。而今，是深潭，是黑洞，幽暗而深不见底，似乎要把他吸进去，他没由来地恐惧，死死立住脚跟，决不愿沉沦，生怕自己陷进去就永远不会醒。

擦身而过的一刹那，脸上的皮肤敏感地感受着那人鼻息，衬衣撩了一下手臂，隔着那层薄布，就是他熟悉的温度。

最终，他什么也没有听见，那人什么都没有说。


	10. Chapter 10

10 会后

散会后胡骏之没有很快走，先在休息室用了杯茶。他很镇定，镇定得连自己都觉得奇怪，但也明白，这是思考前片刻的宁静。而他现在并不打算思考，所以单纯享受着这一点儿宁静。

“咚咚”两声，开着的门被指节轻轻扣了两下，骏之一颤，猛抬头。

是吴胜天。

莫名放松下来，又莫名有些……失望。

“总书记，还没走呢?”

“老吴啊，还有事?”骏之心下叹了口气，果然还没完呢。

吴胜天一笑，“没有什么，说两句话就走。”

胡骏之抬头看着他——吴胜天是个举足轻重的人物，却一直甘愿做一个背景般的存在。胡骏之排名居首，权威无人挑战，人人恭敬顺从，但私下与诸君实为同僚关系，再加上他不摆架子，相处时也就多是从前同级共事时的旧习惯。他与吴胜天相处融洽，然不曾亮过底牌。吴胜天有背后的派系利益需要维护，但也是个有抱负和理想的人，对胡骏之来说，此人亦敌亦友，时敌时友，忽真忽假，虚虚实实。

“如今时局复杂，风向多杂，社稷安危朝夕有变，责任之重我们都知道分量。领袖应该具备统筹全局稳如磐石的能力，不分亲疏、不迎潮流，沉得住气。骏之，我很服气你。”

“呵呵，老吴你过奖，在其位谋其政而已，也是依靠着你们分担，我但求无过罢了。”

“骏之，你知道我的性子，我说不出什么漂亮话。你我有时政见有别，但我真心拥护你为领袖，以后的事会竭力相助。”

“这话刚上任的第一天你们就说过了。” 胡骏之索然收起刚才客套的路子，转而淡淡地说，“你无非是来套我真话，说也无妨——今日庙堂之上一窝鼠辈，说什么担责任、领气象都是无稽之谈。光明正大唯有一人，只可惜无人与归。”

吴胜天承接住胡骏之的不屑，依旧平静，“我本怀疑他今天的作为是你的授意，最后放心，你稳得住。”

这话听在耳里，胡骏之无半点欣喜，他微扬起头，缓缓闭了眼睛，盖住即将汹涌而起的波澜，“你我皆是鼠辈，温岚愈其人，今日风华长照。”

吴胜天笑了笑，“我是个俗人，对利益得失无法全不在意。我佩服他，但自己并不怎样有愧。思考的角度不同罢了，都在为国尽事，何必对自己如此苛刻?当为则为，你一向不拖泥带水，这一次只怕是关心则乱呢?”

胡骏之认真看着他，思考下一步的动作，此刻吴胜天表面平静，内心却已如坐针毡，紧张到了极致——胡骏之和温岚愈的关系各人心照不宣，甚至平日轻松时调笑几句也不打紧，然而若提这由头想作为政治上博弈的筹码，简直是活腻了。他不敢忘当年那个张扬跋扈的人语带讥讽以此要挟时胡骏之眼中凛然而出的肃杀之气……今日这龙鳞揭得也太险了，一不小心可不得死无葬身之地么……吴胜天额首冒汗，兀自强作镇定，“骏之，我不敢说我们算不算得上朋友，但当局者迷旁观者清，今天你没有因为感情影响判断，真的很难得。”

胡骏之自嘲一笑，笑容无力而苍白，吴胜天看他没有要追究的意思，不禁长吁一气，又正色道，“此值多事之秋，左右之争只会越演越烈，我赞同你对时局的分析。我不在乎是否能得到你的信任，但必助你稳健前行。”

胡骏之点头，道了一声多谢。他知道吴胜天今天的话是交了心的，吴胜天的派系利益决定了他趋于保守的立场，何况他本人的政见也确实如此，但他自然明白臃残至死的体制非改不可，信得过骏之对“度”的把握，所以再次承诺会保驾护航。只是，从他们这里得来的赞语，听在骏之耳中全是历史对他的哂笑。

说完了事，骏之轻轻荡开一笔，“还不走吗?”

“哦，哈哈，还真晚了，总书记请。”吴胜天又回到平时大大咧咧的样子，侧身让过骏之，跟在身后，亲近中不隐没骏之领袖之荣。二人和平时下班没有两样，随行的人早已经收拾妥当，候在外面。道了别，两拨人分头走了。

路上吴胜天的秘书附耳道，“会议结束时总理找过您，本想找您商议最高法新提案的几个要点，省得还得专门约时间碰头。”

“他的情绪倒一点没受影响，铁人啊?”吴胜天玩笑了一句，知道接下来的才是关键，“那你怎么回答的?”

“我说您在骏之书记那儿。”秘书眼底流过一抹狡黠，又很快谦逊地低下头去。

“唉，你呀。”吴胜天不置可否。他并不想处心积虑地玩什么阴招，但对二人生隙这件事其实不排斥，这样他游走的空间又会大些，对时局的影响也会更容易显现效果。不过一切都还没个定数，他俩的关系又非同一般，真裂假裂不知道，裂到什么程度也不知道，再说床头打床尾和也不是不可能啊!吴胜天本是抱着静观其变的心态看这出戏的，结果自己手下的人有意无意推了这么一下，他倒也不知道说什么好了。

“那总理怎么说?”

“总理是叫郑海过来传话的，郑海去回话以后没再来过。”


	11. Chapter 11

11 独思

骏之冲了个澡，从浴室出来边擦头发边看了看窗外，天色阴沉，风声大作，像是把傍晚的闷热全聚在云里，就快黑压压地倾泻下来。

程世拿着文件转进屋子，见状赶忙去关窗户，“就快下雨了……怎么不开灯?今天还加班吗，要不咱回吧，您都好几天没回去了。”

胡骏之这才想起自己确实连着几天没着家了，但此时身心俱疲，实在无心再扯进些别的思绪，“不了，今天还有事。夫人问起……就说最近太忙，过几天好好陪她。”

“知道了，”程世应着声，嘴里嘀咕道，“又得我甜言蜜语去圆谎。”饶舌一句抬头看骏之，要在平时自己可得狠狠被瞪一眼了，这一次骏之却心不在焉。

程世从愣头青时候就跟了胡骏之，时间比令桦还长，对胡骏之的脾气性格了如指掌，事无巨细一手包办，二人间的关系较别人自是有些不同。要说胡骏之身边这几人，汪宁是个学者书生型人，博学谦和，话不多，醉心于各项方针政策的研究，讲正事时才提得起兴致;邱勇精明强干，总能实打实地搞出些成绩来;令桦沟通上下协调内外，长袖善舞;程世的心思就简单得多，他的工作一切围绕骏之展开，别的也不去多想。他们几人处得时间长了，虽性格迥异，却都混成了哥们，其中数程世和骏之相处最为随意，有时甚至有些没大没小。

“这是怎么了?”他一边理着骏之的办公桌一边随口说，“近来没大事，可您就是撑这儿杵着不挪窝，脸黑得都能滴墨。令桦那家伙也是，破天荒请了病假，这都几天了鬼影也见不着，你说这儿哪离得了他啊，全甩给我算怎么回事?”抬头看，骏之站在窗旁发呆，根本没注意他讲了什么。

淅淅沥沥的水点儿打下来，干燥的晴天终于落雨了。

程世知道这是骏之思考问题时一贯的状态，知趣地噤了声，走过去把骏之肩上的大毛巾接过来，轻声说，“您有事叫我。”退出去时犹豫了一会儿，终究没有开灯。

人声静了，天光暗了，这世界，终于剩他一个了。

他的感觉是，彻骨的孤独。

记忆里似乎有一个人，说过如今这种感受?是谁，是谁，那时那人的嘴角还挂着一抹预言者特有的耐人寻味的笑意?

“你总有一天会感受到……”一个飘渺的声音从世界尽头模糊地传过来，被雨水打花的玻璃上竟逐渐映出一张苍老的脸。那是，邓南汛。

“我感受到了，你满意了?”胡骏之轻轻反问了一句。

没人回答，耳畔是呼啸的风声。

没有人能够体会，会议进行到最激烈的时候，所有人都把目光向匕首一样扎过来的时候，他波澜不惊的外表之下到底埋藏着什么。

就是孤独，如同此时的孤独。冰冷彻骨，寂寥无声。

他的意识仿佛从躯体中抽离而出的，立在旁边冷眼看着众人。这一幕太熟悉，太熟悉啊，似乎昨天刚刚演过?哦，对，那是一出不算成功的悲情戏。昨天，只是昨天?这个国家的历史上，这样的故事不计其数，多到连版权也给不出，轮回复轮回，剧情拖沓重复。

唯一不同的是，这次他在故事里。手中轻弦三两拨，写下的就是这个时代的故事。这种感觉真微妙，真好，真不好。

骏之懒懒看着时间如同一个老实巴交的纤夫，一步步拉着巨轮缓行，转眼纤夫换成了高高在上的神祗，俯视着世间蝼蚁一般的人们，眼里全是嘲弄。

他会按部就班去做，只是有些心懒。通透之后发现“原来如此”之后紧跟的就是“不过如此”，于是索然。

从前，他也曾在这样的心境中萌生退意，是邓南汛一席话重塑筋骨，请君入瓮——这么多年他一直说不准那到底算坏事还是好事，不过，他也不在乎这个。而今邓南汛不在了，他成了这赌局的玩家。筋骨已经足够强健，“退”这个字眼也早已从心底连根挖除。

胡骏之眼里一瞬闪过桀骜霸气的神色，盯着赌桌后面的对手——他的对手只是时间——

“你且看着，我来打牌。”

他心下自有些既定的节奏。自己的力量虽不够绝对，但已足够树大根深。没有什么人或事能打乱章法。

没有……

什么……

真的，没有吗?

那么为什么那个人背对着他倔强站立在人群中的画面会那么剧烈地冲击着视线?!为什么在开口说话的那一刻还知道一种感觉叫“痛彻心扉”?!为什么当那个人擦肩而过形同陌路的瞬间会心慌得没半点分寸?!可笑!说什么从容不迫有条不紊，妄自以为超脱以为悟道，他一出现，便什么也不是。

这是你暗自发过誓要为之闯开一片天空的那个他!是数十年如一日为你们的理想殚精竭虑的那个他!是你呵护着不想让丝毫污秽沾染上的那个他!他一路走来，本色不改，追求着恒久的真诚。而现在你装作不认识?你要说这一世的珍宝只是没有意义的玩笑?他给的爱是一个人能给的全部，生死浮沉、信仰追求，都不分彼此，融进血肉。

胡骏之，你如何还得起?


	12. Chapter 12

12 另一边

夜里，雨越下越大，瓢泼一般打在屋檐上，搅得人不得安生。天边划过几道闪光，隐隐传来滚滚的闷雷。

温岚愈已经第四次滑了笔，黑墨水在公文纸上划出一道丑陋的痕迹，像一道扎眼的伤疤。他一声不响又换了一张，把原来的东西从头到尾一个字一个字往上搬，像是西绪弗斯奋力推着下了咒的石块，只顾埋头做事，不想让脑子有丝毫清闲。

郑海忍无可忍，冲过来要动作，临了还是竭力克制着说，“您把笔给我!”

“什么?”

“您把笔给我!不能再写了!这都第几天了!”

温岚愈面无表情，“我没事。”

郑海不由分说，上前一步把笔夺了下来。

“你干什么!”温岚愈从没对他凶过，然而此时声音冰冷而陌生。

“您不能再这样了!从那晚回来就不对劲……现在变本加厉……”郑海的声音因为紧张而发抖，但透着一股子坚定，仿佛温岚愈再要继续他随时会扑上来拼命。

温岚愈心里一抽，但尽量缓和语气，“我知道你是关心我，但我真的没关系。做好本职工作就好，其他的不要管。”

“您不爱惜自己我就要管!”

“凭什么?!”

“……总之……我不准!”

岚愈触了电一般抬起头来，看着年轻人那泛红的眼眶，一阵恍惚。

……

“待会儿干什么呢?”

“不是开会吗?”

“当然知道是开会，不然我跑这儿等你干嘛。”

“唔。”

“是说开完会以后呢?”

“唔……”

“哎哎别写了!怎么不听我说话!再写我抢了!”

“你说什么?”

“问你开完会干嘛?!”

“四部联合有个三农问题的工作会议，然后去听医保试点的报告。”

“然后呢?”

“……批文件。”

“然后呢?”

“……吃饭。”

“然后呢?”

“……批文件。”

“然后呢?”

“……睡觉。”

“我说晚上一起去看演出你压根没听进去是不是!嗯?”

“……我真不想去，挺没意思的。”

“和我一起去嘛，好不好?真是的，能在一起的时间本来就不多。”

“……腻歪。”

“你!这些场合你老缺席让外边怎么看?捕风捉影的还说又分裂了。”

“裂得开就好了，省得被你缠着。”

“好啊，你狠。想听听我给你安排的行程吗?”

“……”

“开工作会议、听报告、批文件三项事宜不变，接下来，第四项，和主席一起吃饭!”

“抗议，不管去你那边还是来我这边都即费时间又费事，不如各吃各的好。”

“抗议无效!第五项，和主席一起看演出!……闭嘴，抗议无效!第六项……嘿嘿，和主席一起……”

“做梦吧你!不和你闹了，行程就这样，我不改。”

“不行!”

“凭什么?!”

“我不准!听见了吗，我不准!”

“没你这么霸……唔……流氓……”

……

郑海但见岚愈张大的瞳孔显出一阵迷惘而柔情似水的神色，继而浓稠，像是回过神来，眼中的光亮一点一点黯淡下来，终于失去了所有光彩。锥心一痛。幸而经这一折腾岚愈也不再抗拒，任他收整了物品，扶去休息。

他真累了，合上眼似乎就睡着了。

梦里有没有一个世界，繁华落尽，只有些美好的记忆在琥珀色的湖面上泛起点点涟漪?不，记忆也不要有，那东西像罂粟，越美越有毒。

可是他一直清醒着，不是不想睡，而是似乎失掉了睡眠的本能，只好把大脑放空了静静躺着，听窗外风雨大作。不知是不是这样使得感官格外敏感，他在风雨雷鸣中辨出一阵凌乱的脚步和外间高高低低的说话声，像是起了争执，接着门被打开，一道光亮覆在眼睑上，很快又随着关门声恢复了黑暗。

一切似乎都没有改变。

但空气里多了一个人的气息。

半晌，那人说，“能谈谈吗，我知道你没睡。”


	13. Chapter 13

13 再分

岚愈坐起身子，摸索着拧开台灯，戴了眼镜。那人站在门边的阴影里，看不真切。

“坐吧，你说。”说着移步到沙发上。

骏之在对面坐下，雨衣大概扔在外间，但身上全是透湿的，鬓角的水珠沿着棱角滑下，发丝凌乱。

“这是干什么，何必冒雨赶过来。”声音淡漠得连岚愈自己也觉得诧异，他第一次发现，当这个人出现在眼前的时候自己真的可以没有感觉。

“趁着受不了，冲动一次。”骏之嘴角勾起一抹自嘲的苦笑，“很多年没有这么莽撞了。”

那张脸依旧俊美，那抹笑依旧牵魂，那个声音依旧有它柔软的魔力。这人就是这般几分真诚几分耍赖地蹭着粘着哄着骗着把他的心偷了去，到头来却摔得支离破碎。

岚愈轻笑着摇了摇头，“不要说这些，明知道我这人痴得很，一定会心动。差一点，我又要相信了。”

骏之脸色苍白。

“你到底有什么事?”

“白天的发言，为什么不事先和我商量一下?”

“党章上有规定说我做什么都要先请示你?”

“私下先交流不是什么坏事。”

“有用吗?该说的我还是会说，你打好的主意也还是会做。”

“至少协调一下立场，局面不会太难看。”

“够了，胡骏之，把和稀泥含混了事当中庸平衡，你难道上瘾了?好好等着人亡政息的那一天吧。”

“……岚愈，我们都冷静一点。能告诉我吗，这么长时间我们为什么就不能好好谈一谈?为什么每次你正眼也不看我，半个字也不多说?我知道这次的事非同一般，意义重大，但分歧不是不可调和的，对吗?这么多年都走过来了……我们到底是哪里出了问题……我知道自己和最初的理想偏离太远，但我也有自己的理由，你耐心听完，好不好?”

“推得好干净。”岚愈随意接口，他一贯温和，从不多降辞色恶语迎人，此刻眼里却禁不住带出一抹嘲讽之色，看得骏之血液一凉，“不是没有去找你啊，你有事正忙。”

“嗯?”骏之诧异，“什么时候?令桦和程世都没告诉过我。”

缠绵正浓，你哪有功夫注意门口站没站一个多余的人?以为自己不会知道就可以当一切没发生过?平生第一次把一种情绪加在这个人身上——厌恶，彻底的厌恶。人怎么可以无耻到这个地步，还演得那般好，难道就这么虚伪了一辈子?那自己算什么?在谎言里醉了一辈子?丑角吗，还是笑话呢……

温岚愈倒吸了一口凉气，闭眼沉默了一会儿，再看向骏之时目光已然尽若止水，“是我不对，不该把感情和工作混在一起，再纠缠这些连我都要看不起自己了，何况太愧对肩上这份担当!事情既然已经如此，现在说开了也不迟。但我不想再听你的长篇大论了，我问你答，说实话，说白话，不废话，行吗?我只愿了解自己想要的东西。”

“……好。”

“大动作的政改，你做不做?”

“现在时机还不成熟……”

“我的话你没听见吗?言简意赅的本事哪去了?我问你做是不做?”

“不做。”

“为什么?”

“上有元老余威，掣肘难行;中有门阀集团，分食利益;下虽民智开启，但尚未成气。”

“元老余威，若敢直面何在话下?集团固化，以后再动难上加难!民间有智慧，有呼声，有公道!怎么就不信任?若不广开言路，民智如何成熟?!”

“权力制衡不是朝夕可决的事，当计长远;集团派系之争有取有舍，可用可防，只能辗转迂回，逐渐积累资本赢得突破。这些，你懂。至于民意，如水似风，突变频频，从古至今被多少权谋术士玩弄于鼓掌之间，过度的赞颂和推崇不切实际，也不负责任。”

“你这话放在哪里都是独裁的借口!”

“我只知道那件事离今天也不过二十年!”

岚愈一愣，一缕钝痛在胸腔里蔓延。

骏之眼中风雪弥漫，目光久久停在他的脸上，一时急切冲动掀翻了话匣子：“一边进退失据，不知妥协，另一边手足无措，终铸大错。古书记致力于大开风气之先，他希冀党政民主、国风开放的时候可曾料想过会有那般结果?甚至因此狂澜即倒，除了惋惜就不该找找原因?政治需要的根本不是胸无城府而又不识权谋的人，原因只有一条——不能成事!再看赵中天，他操纵民意时目的只怕也不纯粹，固然有理想之召，但古赵之争就不是原因?他就没动过心思要拿这个去和邓南汛讨价还价?只是他开闸泄洪的时候怎么就没想得到民意就像脱缰的野马，岂是他驾驭得住!……”

温岚愈觉得眼前的胡骏之有些陌生，具体陌生在哪里，却又说不出来。他依稀想起是谁也和他说过类似的话，那人语气不似这般急促，但论调如此的相像……温岚愈不聋不哑，宦海沉浮这么多年他自然知道这套理论，但这从来都不是他的人生逻辑，从来不是。好人果真就不能成事?不能成事就……没有价值?

骏之没有留意岚愈出神的样子，一直激烈说着，“广场一役于党于民皆是重创，不然何至于如今这万马齐喑裹足难行的境地?国殇如是!现在，多少人艰难积累才开创和恢复的局面，我们这么多年辛苦争取的成果，都在眼前，叫我再去拼个鱼死网破玉石俱焚?我输不起!举国内外，你我毕生的事业都应当扎实稳妥，蓝图细绘，筹谋的不是一朝一世、一人功过得失。”

沉默，两人都没有出声。

半晌温岚愈悠悠开口，“今天总算听见你的真心话。”

骏之平复了一会儿，也自悔失言，“岚愈，我没有否定他们的意思……”看着岚愈摇头表示不想听，心中更是痛极，还欲开口，嘴巴张了一张却发不出声。

岚愈意兴阑珊，淡淡打断他，“裹足不前也是死，走得慢了还是死，只不过慢性毒药会等烂透了再断气而已。世间勇者少，你也有你的难处。你意如此，我无话可说。”

骏之无奈住了口。

“那么，什么时候做?”

“林远和易强搭档以后，由他们把握。”

“时间还来得及?”

“来得及。”

“未来会好?”

“会好。”

“凭什么这么觉得?”

“对这个国家、这个党、这里的人民和时局的走势都有信心。”

“我们现在怎么做?”

“做好该做的，争取能做的，为新生代布下的棋子开好局。”

“……你从什么时候起现实到这种地步?”

“……我关心的确实现实了些，不过成事之难也是在上任之后才感触愈深。我承认自己有懦弱，也有退缩，我不辩解。”

“所以懦弱和退缩到要和吴胜天之流沆瀣一气?”

骏之一呆，“我什么时候……”他一下子反应过来，先是不可置信，接着不禁怒了，“你监视我?!你是不是不信我?!”

“胡骏之，你未免看人太轻。我没那个兴趣!只是这暗箱操作也不挑挑地点时候，偏要让我有事找他的时候晓得，你们就不觉得欺人太甚?”

“什么暗箱操作?你别胡说八道!”一番问答下来越说越僵，胡骏之又气又恼，耐心也快耗光了。

“不是暗箱操作?那好啊，那他跟你说些什么?……你不说也没关系，我也不是非知道不可。”

胡骏之知道误会已经造成，似是无可辩驳，心头忽然涌动起一阵无力感，他靠在椅背上，颇有些听天由命的味道，“他说赞成我的主张，以后会支持政策落实。”

“哦，我错了，不该说暗箱操作，你们是志同道合。”

“事情不是你想的那样。”

岚愈语调缓了下来，“对不起，我知道自己又在钻牛角尖、强词夺理了，我也不想这样。”他苍凉地看着骏之笑，“知道吗?其实我早就有预感，总会有这么一天，胶着的两条心弦逐渐分离回到各自的轨迹上。只是这一天来的越近就越强迫自己不去想……瞧我傻得多可笑。”

“……”

“我的看法和你不一样，时不我待——这就是我的判断。该说的话我还是要说，抓住一切机会说，无论有没有人听。”

“你且去说。”

“呵呵，没有约束?多谢你。”

“不要这么说，我能做的也只是这么多。”

“……为什么不约束我?对事，不对人!”

“……你的言论会激风浪，开风气，推动社会的进步，有特别的价值。”

“哦，原来我还有这点可以利用。”

“岚愈……”骏之但觉左心房在刀口下一点点移动，痛得无法呼吸，胸中汹涌澎湃的情感被他一句话堵在喉咙里，竟是半点倒不出来。他情愿呕出一颗心来换了那人曾经不沾阴霾的笑颜，也不愿这般咫尺天涯，感觉不出丝毫的温度。

“我问完了，阁下自便。”温岚愈疲倦已极，心被挖去了，空落落的，可几日来绷紧的神经也松弛了下来，便起身往床铺去。

骏之急急站起拉住他的手腕，“岚愈!”

“不干不净的别碰我!”岚愈像是被燎疼了一样甩开骏之的手，刚刚被握过的地方火炭烧过一般难受。

骏之一呆，岚愈激烈的反应让他始料未及，转头那一瞬分明看见，那双眼睛里再无半分爱意，和从前自己挚爱的波光盈盈的黑眸子再无丝毫关系。

“愈，你……不要走。”

单单一个字，让岚愈心如刀绞，这样的称呼在多少次梦回时伴着呢喃的爱意撩拨他的心弦，这一次，那声音里的痛楚灼伤了他。然而再深厚的感情也有消磨殆尽的时候，真到那时，千疮百孔的心已经不能爱。他没有回头，只是平和回应他，“事都说完了，还有什么明天上班讲。”

“主席和总理的事说完了，那我们呢?温岚愈和胡骏之呢?”

“如果可以，温岚愈情愿这辈子都不认识叫胡骏之的这个人。”

骏之脸上终于失掉了最后一分血色，颤声挣扎着问，“就因为政见上的分歧，你要把这几十年的情分都抹杀?”

“那是两码事，你做过什么自己清楚。不必说得如此孤苦伶仃，离了我你也不会寂寞。事到如今我才发现，原来一直以来都是我在唱独角戏，那些过往也只有我这疯子才在意。”

骏之听着，但听不懂，平时强力而敏捷的大脑中此刻只剩一个念头在反复敲打，却半天翻译不出来是什么意思——就要失去他了。

就要失去他了?

就要失去他了!

骏之反应过来，终于慌了。

这种失去的感觉他太熟悉了。很小的时候他心爱的竹马放在院子里，一阵刺耳空鸣和大人的慌乱之后整个小院被炸成碎片，竹马在战火里无影无踪，那就是失去的感觉。七岁那年病榻上的母亲用瘦骨嶙峋的手一遍又一遍摩挲着他的面颊，那双美丽而凄怨的大眼睛把他从头到脚看了一回又一回，然而最终再也无迹可寻，那就是失去的感觉。他一路走来，不平的事、不公的人和不可琢磨的命运一次又一次让他感受各种各样的失去，他从不言语，默默承受，在失去与获得之间行走。从无依无傍白手起家到叱咤风云我执权杖，很少有人知道，甚至他自己有时也会记不起——在他内心深处的一个角落里，依旧装着多年前背着简单行囊走下北京站月台的那个少年，依旧一无所有，两手空空，不过在尘世中惹了一身疲倦。所以他惜福，也知足，只是常常没有安全感。

岚愈不会知道，多少次在他熟睡之后骏之会在黑暗中默默凝视着他的脸，久久不敢合上眼，多少次晨曦照进窗角时骏之下意识的反应就是收紧双臂，感受他还在身边，没有像个美梦一般化进第一缕光线。每到那时骏之总会轻轻凑上来吻他的睫毛，觉得自己幸福得太不真实。

而今，就要失掉他了?

为什么自己珍爱的东西永远留不住……

他和过往的所有都不一样!是他啊，独一无二无可取代的他!是自己生命中最重要的人!

胡骏之平生第一次如此强烈地感觉到害怕，黑色潮水湮没了他全部的意识，浑身透骨冰寒。他平时并不急躁，也不易怒，就算急了怒了也总有岚愈在一旁调和——他的性子一直被他拿捏得实实在在。然而这一次，正是他一次次冲撞着自己的神经!

胡骏之最后一根心弦终于挣断了。

他一把把岚愈扯进怀里，双手嵌住他的脑袋，强行去吻他的唇。岚愈怒火中烧，拼命反抗，却发现他双手铁箍一般把自己困在其中动弹不得。熟悉的气息袭来，包裹住全部的意识，然而这一次夹杂着一种侵略性的情愫，残忍而绝望。迷乱和羞辱感在岚愈脑中横冲直撞，他却还记得在清醒的边缘用尽全部力气照着骏之小腹就是一拳。骏之吃痛，浑身一颤，非但死抱着不松手，反而猛然用力，将他压回沙发上，唇舌越发深入，撬开他紧闭的牙帘，探寻他躲闪着的舌头。二人体格相去不多，但岚愈本就偏于瘦弱，加上骏之此时疯了一样完全不受约束，岚愈的反抗越发显得无力。骏之太熟悉身下这副躯体的律动，肆意的抚摸和挑动很快使它有了反应，交缠厮磨间岚愈渐渐鼻息滚烫，难以自持。衣扣已被蹭开，光洁的皮肤一如既往地甘美，骏之饥渴地劫掠着它的每一寸芬芳，似乎下一秒钟就是世界末日，洪水滔天，来不及铭刻这瞬时的芳华。他紧紧扣住岚愈挣扎的臂膀，再次噙住他的唇，手臂从他优美的腰线滑下，往腹下探求。迷醉间突然一阵锥心的刺痛，口中一股血腥味弥漫开来，他睁开眼，正对上岚愈的脸——胡骏之用尽余生也终难忘记他那一刻的表情，正如他几乎要用尽余生为这次白痴的行为付出代价——岚愈痛苦地看着他，目光中有浓烈至深的爱恨、愤懑、诘责、悲苦、失望和决绝，骏之辨不清到底是什么，因为眼泪把它们都搅浑了——晶莹的液体溢满了那人的眼眶，终于顺着眼角滑落下去。

动情的是他的身体，却不是他的心。

骏之抹了抹嘴角带着腥味的液体，暗光下辨得出，红的，吻上去时那人狠狠咬在自己唇上，就成了这样。骏之忘了疼，只是呆呆盯着指间的一点腥红，似乎流的不是自己的血。火热的激情，瞬间浇灭了。

时间凝固不动，一个就那样愣着，看另一个的眼泪沿沿滑落。最后，完全丧失了思考能力的胡骏之僵硬地离了他，机械地给他重新整理好衣衫，扣上扣子，温岚愈没有动，只是无声落泪。

胡骏之起身，不再看他，连懊恼和恨自己的力气也没有了，“抱歉，又伤了你。”

温岚愈看着窗外，光亮闪花了本就模糊的视线，“我这一生，交错了朋友，爱错了人。”

雷声轰隆隆滚压过来，似乎遮盖了他微弱的声音，但转身欲走的那个人分明僵直了。半晌，那人终于挪开步子，轻轻出了门。

听见响声，关上的是岚愈的心门。

门外那人，在夜晚的风雨里失了魂魄。


	14. Chapter 14

14、夜谈

前门大街夜夜繁华，车水马龙，热闹之中满是浓浓的京味儿。

灯火的角落走出一个瘦高男子，一身黑色便装，鼻梁上架着淡金边的眼镜，很是斯文。男子在喧哗的人群中走过，看着大千世界的欢愉，眼底有一抹平静的快乐，只是他很快微低下头，沿着墙角往前走去，似乎不想让自己的脸孔被路人看清。他转进正街的一个小岔口里，七拐八拐，来到住宅区之间的一条小胡同。行人三三两两，挺冷清，胡同口一个小店铺还亮着昏黄的灯，一块破旧的木牌上依稀写着“烤酒”。

“杨叔，那家伙在吗?”来人进门，手指扣着柜台的木板问了一句，倒是一点不生分。

暗处咳嗽了一声，一个佝偻的身影走出来，手里卷着旱烟，“你小子呵!来得好嘞，不然咋晓得把这傻小子弄回去哩!”说话的是一老头子，头发花白满脸皱纹，一眼竟猜不出到底多大年纪，只觉得是从故纸堆里爬出来的一个人物，话里带着重重的土音。

“我哪也找不见他，想着就是在您这儿。”

“里头咧，几天嘞，喝得昏头砸脑!遇着事了你劝劝，年纪轻轻呢，咋个有过不去的坎子!”

“知道了，您歇着去。”

“好嘞，走时候把门带上。”

“您老放心。”

推门进去，里间是单独隔出来的小酒室，桌上爬了个人，已经烂醉如泥。来人使劲摇了摇他。

“唔!”醉鬼迷糊地睁眼，定睛看看来人，默默在脸上狠擦了几把，算是清醒了些。

来人不慌不忙在他旁边坐下，打量着他的神色，脸上半打趣半关切，“这是天塌了?把咱令主任搞到这儿醉生梦死?”

令桦没理他，半晌哑着嗓子问了一句，“有烟吗?”

来人微微有些诧异，“烟?”胡骏之戒烟很多年了，连带着身边的一干人等，平日也是不沾烟味的。

令桦不说话，来人叹了口气，走出去在杨叔柜台上拿了包玉溪，顺手又拿了个火机。

令桦喝得手都有些抖，点起烟，深吸一口，呛得直咳嗽。

来人依旧无波无澜，等了一会儿才问，“现在可以说了?”

“……这几天麻烦你们了，对不住。”

“我没什么，倒是程世那小子快疯了，你回去非被他卸了不可。”

“……”

“令桦，到底怎么了?你不是这样的。”来人目光铺射过来，如玉一般，沉淀着几分睿智的青光。

“我?”令桦颤巍巍站起身子，靠在窗口，看着外边凄凉一笑，“我怎样?”

把锐气正盛的他打击到如此颓然不堪的地步，只可能……只可能是一件事吧?

“有关总书记?”

令桦抬起发红的眼睛，一动不动盯着来人，目光深处埋着一缕震动，“你……说什么?”

一声叹息，“这么多年，都成你一块心病了吧。”来人用瘦长的手指摆弄着打火机，眉宇微蹙，“你都快魔怔了。”

令桦浑身一颤，扶住窗沿稳住身体，沉默了一会儿反倒平静了，“你怎么知道的?”

“我爱琢磨事，却不了解人。是程世，他洞察人心的本事比我强得多。他对我说起过，再看看你平日的举动，瞎子都明白了。”

令桦嘴角滑过一道自嘲的讽笑，“我在你们眼里都成了个笑话吧?”

来人把手里的小玩意轻轻扔桌上，定定看着他，“令桦，我把你当兄弟。”

伴着这一句话，压抑了许久的泪水终于从令桦眼里夺眶而出，他埋头蹲下，狼一样呜咽起来。来人不去管他，不徐不缓地讲着，“程世和我都很担心你，可这种事如何帮得上忙?走不走得出来，只看你自己了……”

“汪宁，你不懂，你们都不懂!”

来人正是汪宁，胡骏之的御用文胆之一，也算得红墙谋士。他抬头看一眼天边的残月，知道这个夜晚短不了了。

小屋内烟雾缭绕，令桦又喝了一口茶，酒后痛哭的狼狈渐渐隐去，依稀又回到平时温和稳健的那个样子，只是看在汪宁眼里，心神没了就什么也不是。

“你刚才说瞎子都明白，那……他知道么?”

“你明明清楚，为何还要我说——他心里可曾放得下别的什么人?”

令桦轻笑摇头，“放不下。所以，我的心思他半分没有察觉。”

“这么多年一直如此，我们也无法。只是怎么忽然决堤了一般?”

“哈哈，”令桦仰着头，涌起来的一阵傲气被无奈一点点淹没了……

汪宁眉峰一挑，眼中第一次有了震动，“你说什么?!你……”听令桦几近麻木地所说着那一夜的经历，汪宁一时语塞，眼底搅动起浓重的墨色，临了轻吐一句，“原来如此。”

令桦并未留意，只是开始话多起来，断断续续地讲起些乱七八糟的故事，又好像不是说给汪宁听。

少不更事的年纪，团部换届的工作日。他埋头赶写着材料。

快点，啰嗦，赶不及交稿子了……说什么，甘肃调来的书记到任了?墨水……笔没墨水了。人群一阵骚动，大家都起身，他手里抓着墨水瓶子跟着站起来，一抬头，几位负责同志走进办公室，一人随后，长身而立，笑意盈人。做领导的很算年轻呢，令桦想，见面会就免了吧，这该死的笔……

白花花的阳光模糊了他的记忆。

那年，胡骏之四十岁，他刚满二十六。

不懂呵，怎么会，那时明明只是平淡的相处。

一天天，点滴间，他发现那人是平切细腻的，勤奋踏实而统筹有度，他渐渐喜欢亲近，又有些钦佩。

胡骏之工作之余也爱谈笑，令桦问他西北，他便说起朔漠风沙中的见闻，云淡风轻的言语落在耳里，伴着呼啸的风声。

他老对歌啊舞啊的情有独钟，没事自己还会哼起几句戏剧腔子，起承转合间不似京戏那么硬邦，有些糯软，却十分好听。问他，说是淮剧那出有名的《惊梦》，令桦便鬼使神差地去找来听，他原不熟悉的，后来竟也喜爱起来，无端地记着一句“这般花花草草由人恋，生生死死随人愿，便酸酸楚楚无人怨”，也不知是为什么。

他原以为踏实做事、认真上进就是好的，跟了胡骏之以后才发觉那些曲赋文艺的乐趣，直到很多年以后，他劳于案牍之余轻哼几句调子舒缓着疲乏时，恍悟他教的不是曲子，而是一种歌唱的能力，一种乐观的态度。

那时胡骏之问起过他的过去，他竟也就一点点讲述着十七岁苦涩的知青生活，讲起从印刷厂小工人开始的奋斗，丝毫未察觉这是自己从未向别人说起过的东西。反应过来时有些别扭，抬起头却对上胡骏之宽厚温和的眼神，那里面有慰藉，也有鼓励。

那时胡骏之偶尔也会谈到未来，没有什么豪言壮语，但常说，“从前磨难太多，折腾也太多，明天一定好起来。”他明明记得说这话时窗外的天是青色的，那人身上的中山装是淡蓝色的，整个身子都拢在阳光里，一双看向窗外的眼睛黑得发亮。

那时胡骏之告诉他不可以自满也不要在办公室消磨锐气，要继续学习充实自己，去做些真正有意义的事。他总笑着说，“小令，你还年轻呢。”于是他取到去学院进修的机会，一夜夜在灯下啃书。临走胡骏之给他践行，敦厚的言语不似上司，倒像个兄长。他看向他，嘴上不说话心里却很欢喜，其实他只是希望自己可以更优秀，配得上立在他身边。

他知道这些心思很可笑，却不知从什么时候起由不得自己不去想。

兴冲冲地等着学成回归的那一天，却在学友不经意的闲聊里呆住——“胡骏之?他要调了，你不知道啊?”

……

他也没怎么着，以为自己只是有点可惜，再不能有这样一个上司。又或者胡骏之的经历让他有些沮丧——就因为单薄卑微的出身，再出众也难以得到老人的认可?少爷们嚼嚼耳根子就这么要风得风?

他想去拜访，捏了一手汗却最终没敲门，在远处呆站着，看见胡骏之正出门送客，人还是那个人，神色也没什么两样。他那时心不在焉，只记得要走的客人是地矿部的副部长，只记得那两人多年好友般的亲密，却未曾注意到，胡骏之目送那人远走时眼神中分明藏着极重的心事。

……

接下来的事令桦越说越乱，前后不搭，汪宁知道胡骏之那段时间的经历对他而言是一段空白，大概只是听说，而且依着他的性子，只怕越在乎的事越不愿去问。

直到胡骏之外任返京几年后，一次遇直了，胡骏之与他交谈许久，竟问起他是否愿意来身边做事。他知道那是什么意思，一答应便是将今后的仕途相托，他却没有多想，郑重点了头。

“他干的也不全是多正派的事，”令桦冷冷一笑，“越发长袖善舞八面玲珑，实际上无非或拉或打，笼络人心。”

“利益交换而已，政治玩的不就是这点东西，他就算只求自保也得做。”汪宁习以为常，“你为何要有不平之色?”

“我没嘲讽他的意思，笑的是自己。”令桦神色懒懒，“许多事都是经我去办，无趣得很，世人却都管这些叫什么权谋之术。”

其实这些他都不在乎，只要那人高兴，旁的有什么关系?曾经意气风发地对他谈古论今话未来的那个人一直都在——他信着这一点也就够了。只是，胡骏之再不若从前那般明澈耀眼，虽在人前依旧活跃开朗，平日却越发蛰伏谨慎，锋芒黯淡，有时独坐桌前沉吟，眼底的墨色终于再也无法读懂。他们也不再像从前那样随意，他周到细致，进退有度，但再也不会僭越了下属的规矩。

“既然如此，怎么又会生出别的心思?年轻时都没存这念头，后来反倒是喜欢上了?我旁观了这些年，只觉得凡沾了权谋的人都可怕得很，你竟爱得起来?”

令桦挣扎着反驳，“你哪里知道!他会真心笑的!和从前一样的!只要是和……和那个人在一起的时候……”

胡骏之每次接到那人的电话，每次和那人说话，眼神里都闪烁着明亮的快乐，灼得他眼睛生疼。多年未见这般神采了——他心念一动，却依旧不懂。

一次两位书记在办公室交谈，他进门，不经意地一瞥，见那人只顾指着桌上的文件边比划边说，胡骏之微微笑着，绝不打岔，近近贴拢他，手无声无息搭上了那人的肩膀。

那人“啪”一下赶忙打掉，神色有些慌张，口里怒道，“你这家伙到底好好听了没有?!”

“听着呢，”胡骏之一脸涎皮讨好的无赖相让他目瞪口呆，“你讲你讲，我再不敢了。”

那人刚拿起桌上的铅笔准备继续，胡骏之的臂膀又不屈不挠地缠了上去，那人这一回老实不客气地一把推开，直瞪着似是真生了气，转瞬间蝶翼般扑朔的长睫却将清澄似涧的眸子盖住，脸上隐隐染上一抹羞涩的潮红。面孔勾勒出几道柔韧的弧度，清雅如兰，映在从窗缝斜射进来的阳光里，连他都看得呆住……

伴着胡骏之毫不掩饰的朗朗笑声，门口的他忽然觉得空气中满是道不明的暧昧。

他从那时起便乱了心神。胡乱猜着两人的关系，心下弱弱浮动起一些疑问，却又不真切，似是不敢也不愿把思绪落在那个无法言说的领域。有时想想，他们二人也确可谓“双子星座”吧?那人的才情与风骨比之胡骏之也未有丝毫逊色，两人站到一处才算写绝了传奇。只是，只是，那样的亲昵是什么意思?难道……不可能的!真的，真的可以吗?……他揣在心里百转千回，平时格外留意胡骏之的神色，却再也看不出什么异常。时间久了，他也就渐渐放下。

一次过了下班的时间，他还想着把一份文稿送进去，在门口却被小文书叫住，“组长，程主任临走时交待不让任何人进去。”

“书记还没走?”

“还没。”

“哦。”他应着，自顾自地往里走，平时这样的要求也经常有，但他自然不属于“任何人”之列。

轻推开门，脚踏毛毯，听见鼻息里发出的一阵轻笑声。他心头一紧，想起些什么，抬头四顾却没看见人。窗帘微动，他转目向窗边的角落……

胡骏之轻揽着那人，耳鬓厮磨，软语调笑，那人绷紧的脸一时解冻，憋不住“噗”地一声，灿然笑开。胡骏之一点点贴近，轻啄着他的脸颊，转而又移到嘴角，那人后退一步，几乎贴在墙上，微微避开了几次，逃不过强大的攻势，竟也不再拒绝。缠绵渐浓，二人热切拥吻，心无旁骛。

令桦大脑一片空白，事后回想自己是怎样退回来的，却半点记不起来。

心疑冰逝，果真如此。原来，这般难言的感情在胡骏之那里竟是可能的?原来，要靠着这恍悟后撕心裂肺的痛楚才真正明白了自己的心思。

明白了，却还不如永远不懂……

汪宁静静等着，却不见他再言语。轻叹一声，是不愿再往下讲了吧，倒出这么多来也算难得，想来都快在心里霉烂了。沉吟了一会儿，汪宁问，“想过回去把事情说清楚吗?”

沉默。

“我知道你怕的是什么，但令桦，既然做了，只得受着。”

“……我做什么了!”令桦不像在反驳他，倒像是在反驳自己脑子里钩爪般长满倒刺得念头，凌乱的眼神对上汪宁寂静深沉的眼睛，终于有些心虚地住了口。

“你请假逃开以后又发生了很多事，他俩误会很深。”

令桦一惊，强自镇定，眼角却滑过一丝慌乱，汪宁看在眼里，只不做声。

“我……不是故意……我当时疯了!他们怎么会……后来没说明白吗?我以为书记都知道了……所以再不敢回去……”

令桦软肋正在于此，就算逼着让他回去坦白，只怕也没有勇气吧?他们都能预料到坦白的结果，那于令桦而言，无法承受。

整件事情的来龙去脉总算清晰了，汪宁看着眼前颓然的人沉思片刻，眼底那抹意味不明的光亮愈加浓稠，若是令桦此刻对视，定然会被那种眼神激得不寒而栗，清醒过来。但他一直埋着头，陷进深渊枯潭中一般，不再思考。

半晌，耳畔飘起一个波澜不惊的声音——

“令桦，既然说不出口就不要说了吧，当一切没有发生过。”


	15. Chapter 15

15 山雨欲来

【引】

都市，傍晚。立在摩天高楼之巅极目四望，远方黄浦依稀，江水长泻，浩浩汤汤。天地之大，恐怕只有膨胀的野心可比。脚下车水马龙，灯火绵延而亮，极致的繁华堆砌着炫目的财富，空气中浮动着华贵与疯狂。

高楼顶端的办公室却是漆黑一片，只有厅室深处的豆灯一盏，与从落地窗射进来映红了墙壁和天花板的夜景交辉着，把黑暗深处的几张脸越发衬得阴晴不定。

“那人可靠吗?”

“是他身边的人。”

“那这个呢，又是从哪里得来?”一样东西被轻扔在桌上。

“在那地方安了窃听器。”

沉思……

“你先收着，不要妄动。”

“能用吗?”

“且等等再说。”

“等不得了!再耗下去就不剩什么了!”

“都筹谋这么久了，反倒忍不了这一时?”

“……好吧。你说这有用吗?”

“说不准，但是个机会。”

【一】

黎明从天边渐渐漫延，温岚愈照例很早起床，头却睡得坠疼。视线清晰，不是自己熟悉的办公室，这才一时反应过来。自己家里的床反倒不适应了?这算什么事。温岚愈无奈一笑，带了几分冰凉的自嘲。

正起身整装，妻推门进来，“早餐都准备好了，你快些下来吧。”

“唔。”温岚愈一边应着一边笨拙地和领带做斗争。

妻忍不住笑，走上前从他手里接过来，比划了几下，重新打结。温岚愈身子一僵，没有拒绝。“一辈子也没学会!也不知道忙得夜不归家的时候谁给你打理这些。办公室离家也不远，以后常回来吧，你对自己的事从来不上心，身边的人虽贴心，到底是工作时的下属，也不好知冷知热的……”

岚愈听着她絮叨，并不插话，仔细端详了一会儿，却觉得眼前的人熟悉又陌生。张丽一身简约的白领女装，也正准备出门的样子，染过的刘海卷着波浪沿到耳后，一缕白丝却不经意隐在其间，眼角不知何时爬上了鱼尾纹，年华已逝，寂寞冰冷。一些泛着泡沫的酸涩感浮上岚愈的心头——虽不曾深爱，但当年也是自己牵手结了这段姻缘，虽再也无力去爱，却也该于亲情之中付出些许补偿吧?这一生，若说是负，终究是自己负了她。

岚愈忽而想起，还从未牵她手走到台前过，她虽不说，其实还是有遗憾吧?心是给不起了，但至少这一点他却还可以为她做。更何况，如今再不必担心别的什么人会不会吃味。“你……明天有时间么?”

“怎么?”

岚愈温和一笑，“我要会见香港的一位老先生和他夫人，陪我一起吧?带着夫人，气氛也更融洽些。”

张丽一怔，不可思议，“你……要带我出去?”

“你有空吗?”

“呀!”张丽高兴又有些紧张，“那可怎么办好呢……我不说话，就听着你讲好了。哦，对了，穿什么好呢?”

“居家的衣服就很合适，要是想穿得亮丽些也随你。”

“那哪行!你呀，活脱脱一个老头子，我要是打扮太漂亮了不搭调呢。算了，将就你一下……”张丽有些兴奋地盘算着，顿一顿，却抬起头来看他，声音轻柔，“你……变了。”

岚愈轻叹一气，“这些年太忙……亏欠你们了。”

“你有你的事业要忙呀，你对我们……已经很好了。”张丽有些愧疚，她知道家里的事一直让自律又孤高的温岚愈万分难受，只是好不容易借着这机会，又忍不住想要求更多，小心翼翼地试探，“那个，下午小松他们回家来吃饭，你也回来，好不好?一家人团团圆圆的……”

岚愈脸色一沉，不言语了。

“他是你儿子呀!每次见面都没好脸色，搞得他见了你像老鼠见了猫，大气不敢出，也不太回家……有时候真的挺想他呢……”

温岚愈一时竟有些萧索之意，这一生什么都付出了，什么都顾及了，到头来，自己这里却只剩了一室孤寂。“……儿子的事也是我疏忽了，这么多年，没顾上怎么管教他。”

“那，你是答应了?我打电话告诉他!”

“随你。”

张丽转身离去，岚愈突如其来的转变虽让她诧异，更多的却是欣喜。这么多年了，是块石头也该捂热了，其实，如今这般温吞水似的关系已经让她很满足。

她自是不知，在踏出房门的那一刻，身后那人终于闷不住胸腔中的抑郁，重重一声叹息。

【二】

程世闻声抬头，骏之背对着他，看不见表情。壮着胆子劝一句，“您有事别憋着，老这么唉声叹气的……”话没说完又噤了声，退身出去的时候悄然收掉了桌上那份报纸。头版的照片上，两对璧人其乐融融，那人的笑容依旧暖人心扉。

原以为是一时的别扭，现在想来，他是彻底厌倦了吧?也曾细细咀嚼他说过的每一句话每一个字，总不相信政见的分歧会闹到这个地步，可事到如今又有什么可说。

那夜回来，胡骏之冷静下来一想，似乎是错过了什么。岚愈来找过他?就算没遇上，身边的人又怎会不说?程世这些天一直陪在身边，问起时说不曾有过这事，连休假回来的令桦也没有印象。

“你仔细想想，会不会是，我喝醉的那天?”

“……”

“是么，果真没有来过?……知道了，你先出去。”

那夜模糊的记忆果真是一个梦吗?那为什么，心痛的感受还会如此清晰。那人含怨的眼睛，咸涩的泪水，火热的温度……都是酒精发作的臆想?

岚愈来找他?还那般柔顺含情?胡骏之自己都快笑出来了，这么多年何时曾见过他屈尊降贵，哪次不是自己巴巴地找上门去。当真是喝糊涂了，竟还妄想着把那人搂在怀里软语温存。从未察觉啊，他是何时冷淡了和自己的关系?又或者，早已在敷衍，只是顾及着自己的感受没有开口?一路负重，伤痕累累，那人太疲惫吗?又或者，这份感情已然成为那人沉重的羁绊?其实，何必拿这样的照片来激他，他一向知趣，不会勉强什么的。

胡骏之忽然觉得也很累了，无比厌恶这个拖泥带水唯唯诺诺的自己。起身将厚厚的帘布使劲扯开，打破这与世隔绝的空间，强迫自己深呼吸。

【三】

日子似乎就这么不咸不淡地过着，其实即使有什么隐秘的心思，他们很快也没精力去顾及了。这几年来朝威渐固，政局大定，新政下水后有条不紊，破浪开洲。虽阻力不断，有几次甚至到了寸步难行的的地步，最终也还是被他们奔走斡旋，逐一化解。但河山大好的光鲜风景之下总有几股吊诡的暗流，时而旧潮回涌，时而又浪寂无声。随着废旧革新、辗转前行的步伐日益加快，越来越多的迹象表明，那些或明或暗的势力越发紧迫地纠缠合流到一处，鬼魅的巨影无处不在，却又蛰伏卧居，由不得人脊背发凉。时局越发凶险起来。

知政园中来去的身影越发忙碌，会议室里各方的商讨、谋划、争吵和权衡也日益胶着。

他们二人虽已了断私情，心意却依旧相通，何况都是掌大局识大体之人，断不会意气用事，拿国计民生开玩笑。

只是，心情就一直那么寥落着。

一次办公室商谈后，胡骏之不经意地把目光落在那人隽秀的字迹上发呆，没听实汪宁的询问。

“你再说一遍?”

汪宁却住了口，沉静的目光波动了一下，突然说，“我斗胆有些话，想说给先生听。”汪宁很有些执拗自我之处，明明深处大内多年了，却依旧以读书人自居，从不想沾个“官”字，对胡骏之也一直称“胡先生”，从不带以职位之名。胡骏之一向不以为意。

胡骏之一笑，“真是书呆子气越来越重。有什么你就说。”

“您和总理虽在一些问题上节拍有异，但大政方针确是配合得天衣无缝，再默契的没有了。我斗胆在想，这样在有分歧时相互制约，政见一致时戮力同心，才是权力平衡的长久之法，于国于民都大有益处。”

胡骏之深深看他，谋士镇定的脸色在这透彻的审视中难得地泛起涟漪，却听胡骏之道，“你想说的是，大局中人理当无情，私人羁绊只是累赘，当断则断才是正道。是也不是?”

波澜不惊的深潭再不平静，嘴上却依旧很固执，“我……我只是为国事好，为先生好。”

胡骏之一叹，“汪宁啊，你跟在我身边也有些年头了，实话讲，我待你如何?”

“……先生知我信我，任我用我，使我有机会一展平生所学，实有知遇之恩。”

“却又来。既然如此，鹰击长空，只需逐猎疆土就是，水里闹腾的动静关你何事?!”

汪宁不甘，“先生所思所想皆是国事……”对上胡骏之逐渐寒烈的目光，再说不下去。

“不要僭越了角色!”

“……是。”

正说着，令桦进屋，见胡骏之脸带怒色，不由得带着几分不安望向汪宁。汪宁挨批，有些恼丧，倒也没什么异样，令桦很快又把目光移开了。

正在发呆，却听得胡骏之问，“什么事?”

“哦……李秋常委的材料报上来了，您过目。”

胡骏之接过文件夹，眼皮不抬地对空气说道，“我知你是好意，并不怪你。先出去吧。”

汪宁咬了咬下唇，应身离去。

这一边，胡骏之看着检验报告单呢喃了一句，“还真是癌……唉。”

李秋是铁杆海派，其人实在不合胡骏之的心意，是老头们插在他身边的一根倒刺，存心哽得他不得舒展——这一点，大家都心照不宣。改革渐深，时局中人各有各的难处。李秋身体一直不好，几天前与他深谈，言语中大有归隐之意。他只道是李秋惧怕前路艰险，或者在朝政之间左右为难、心力不济，不温不热地挽留几句，李秋却一阵苦笑，“身体撑不住了。”

如今报告出来，果是实情，倒引得胡骏之一阵感慨。

胡骏之安排李秋在北京入院治疗，职务安排却暂时没有变动，对外一切如常，只是工作下放几个副职去处理。倒也无话。

【四】

凌晨四点。

胡骏之最后审视一眼桌上的定稿，“确定周全了吗?”

“应该无虑。落实时再有什么问题，还可以及时调整。”

虽是云淡风轻的表态，胡骏之却懂得这话背后的心血，也掂得出这话的分量。多少个夜晚，本就习惯挑灯夜战的紫光阁越发无梦无眠，一室明亮莹映在知政园的湖面上，彻夜不息。那人精干的身躯越发清瘦，背影落在他眼帘里时再抖不落远行的风尘，再掩不去彻骨的疲惫。眼前这份方案正是从多次实地考察和各份地方报告中收整数据、会商统筹之后脱胎而出，几番权衡之后，已竭尽府院之能。

胡骏之深深看向那人，直看得那人察觉出不自在，举眸相对，却隔了一层雾，朦胧不清。恍觉自己失态，胡骏之移开目光，淡淡说了一句，“那就做吧。”

一室沉寂，片刻之后众人起身，各自忙碌起来。这份经济改革的方案已涉深水，在地方与中央利益博弈几近白热化的阶段，这项决策无异于深水炸弹。更重要的是，对于已经做大的利益集团，从前的碎步试探若是伤及皮毛的话，这一次可就算得狠剜心头肉了。

天明将至，一石激起千层浪，正在今日!

【五】

“啪!”涌动的怒气灌在文件夹上，重重摔向桌面，“欺人太甚!”

“我说要早些动手，你却总是不听，这下可好?”

“你们别吵，要不，去求求老爷子?”

“求什么求!这年头撑死胆大的饿死胆小的，一不做二不休，先斩后奏!”

“捅天了!你有几个胆子!”

“要不你说怎么办?任由这帮孙子欺负?!”

“都别嚷了!……我来问你，上次你说过李叔叔家二儿子李远征的事，如今怎么样了?”

“他?怎么又问起这个……还能怎么样，听天由命呗，就算他爹的共和国勋章多得能坠断脖子，他也没得救。在部队里走私军火啊，单子还那么大!这哥们算玩过火了!”

“不是还没报上去吗?要是我帮他摆平呢?”

“……你，想干什么?”

一室沉默，窗门紧闭后，黑色愈加浓稠。

【六】

梧桐一叶，三尺盈雪，转眼间春波吹皱，又是一年。北京的春天极短，妙处却在于几日前还光秃秃的枝木会像约好了一般，霎时便绽开满树的绚烂。知政园的玉兰花又开了，冰清玉洁，婷婷衔露，只可惜行走在其间的人无知无觉，再无从前那几分闲情与感触。

内蒙的沙尘还没有到，空气却已是干燥难耐，喘息都能刺得人鼻腔生疼。

清晨，温岚愈和胡骏之总要在办公室共处片刻——这样的碰头短会已经成了每天的必修课。事务繁杂，千头万绪，许多事必须相互知会达成共识才能开展工作。但这并不表示两人的关系回暖了多少，只不过凿磨多年，二人沉稳自持的功力已入化境，纵然旧情隐逝倒也能平和相处，水过无痕。

痕迹隐藏在看不见的地方。

一日会后，胡骏之埋头在纸上做最后整理，身旁一阵难耐的鼻塞之音。骏之抬眼，见岚愈扭过头去用纸绢擦着鼻子，忽而想到今天他的声音又比往常浊重了几分。

“你鼻炎又犯了?春天到了，也该多注意些。”

岚愈收拾卷宗，“谢谢，我还好。”末了礼貌一笑，眼里却依旧一片迷雾，“要没事的话我先走了。”

背后一个声音追上来，“要记得还像以前那样早上用盐水洗鼻……要是不想麻烦别人的话自己弄一下，不费事的!指甲盖大的一点就行，你别放多了。”

“谢谢。”

临出门鞋带松了，他弯腰去系，余光中那人慢慢踱过来，站在他身后就要有个亲昵的动作。他下意识抬手往后一推，那人立足不稳一个踉跄。定睛一看，却见那人手里拿着他的外衣，一脸惊愕。

胡骏之悻悻住手，眸子一时黯淡，“我不过是想……给你加件衣裳。”

岚愈不言语。骏之徒然一叹，也不再说什么。穿上自己的外衣，正了正领袖，“明天就是黄海军演，我现在走，十一号晚上才能回来。园里的事你多费心。”

“好。”

胡骏之又顿了顿，微蹙着眉头，“还有，机要室昨天呈上来的报告你看了吗?最近这几天城里不太平，虽然情报有些捕风捉影但终归有异动不明，你要出行的话得谨慎些，警卫部署让郑海千万留心。”

“你放心，自己也保重。”

胡骏之踩着晨曦出门，令桦留京，程世随行，人事也都安排妥当。一行人踏着青露沾湿的石板渐行渐远。

心头的抽痛又是这般难以消磨，本以为已经埋得深不见底，却为何依旧被那人生分和防备的眼神霎时撞碎……初阳轻柔，覆盖在清凉的指尖，终于感受到一丝难得的暖意，那颗在屋内被寒气侵蚀的心也终于挣扎着从窒息中恢复了些许跳动。胡骏之发着呆，扬起掌心看了看自己的手，风从指缝间划走，空无一物。这双手，有多久没有抱过那个人了?有多久，再没感受过那熟悉的温度……

相见不相亲，咫尺即天涯，这般灰暗的生活如同北京最寻常的天空，层云密布，不见尽头。他可否在某一刻放纵自己的脆弱，亲口告诉他，自己再也无法忍受……

身后，一双迷雾的眼睛一直目送他到视线的尽头。

【七】

晨光铺射，旭日将临，人世开始喧闹。

那似乎是再平常不过的一天。


	16. Chapter 16

16 迫近

【一】

入夜了，汪宁离开办公室，却并不急于回家。今天埋头重读马克斯.韦伯——这是他从学院时代起就一直重视的一支学派，和现今的内外局势结合起来看又有些新的感悟，索性读到掌灯时候，偏又有些资料不在手边，于是出了知政园，照例婉拒警卫随同，独自往国情研究所去。

进岔路后灯火繁华便一时远了，凉飕飕的大风刮得树叶沙沙作响，墨色的天边浓浓弥漫开一层黑影。似乎说最近几天有雨?还没入夏天气就这么反常。汪宁不以为意，依旧沉浸在思考之中。他喜欢独自行走已经成了一个众所周知的习惯，倒也不是孤傲，而是独行可以培养个人的冷漠感和孤独感，这正是名利场中的学者最需要的东西。

迎面一辆黑色轿车，灯光刺得他一阵眯眼，刚想避到路边，那车却在他跟前停了下来。

车上下来几个人，为首的是一个秃顶的中年人，身材发福。

“您是汪宁汪先生?”

汪宁打量一番，依稀觉得此人有点面熟，却怎么也想不起来，不过敌意消减了大半，“你是……”

秃顶一笑，“先生贵人眼高，哪会记得我。但我家老板是先生的老朋友，特地让我来请先生前去一聚，您务必赏光!”

汪宁一时警惕，“如果是故交好友怎么不正大光明地知会?你家老板是谁?”

秃顶不答，给身边几人使了个眼色，那几人竟径直过来架住他便往车上塞……

汪宁一番挣扎无果，兀自镇定下来，一路默默思忖对方到底什么来头。点名要动他的绝对是手眼通天的人物，而若果真如此，对方应该不会简单冲着他来……想到这里，一滴冷汗直挂到他的眉尖……

【二】

这一晚对于令桦来说又得在加班中度过。他一向精明细致、擅处杂务，此时面对机要室的一堆报告却理不出个头绪。

近几日京城治安刑事案件暴涨，维稳压力徒增，不似小打小闹，倒几乎可以判断为有组织的力量整合……西城区几家顶级娱乐会所悄无声息地停业，却常有身份不明的外地车辆进进出出……这些芝麻绿豆的小事本来报不到他这儿，但那几家会所有极浓厚的高层背景，由不得他不注意。大小媒体的风向越发乱七八糟，抨击时政者激进更甚，这也还罢了，但其中许多言论明显居心叵测、唯恐天下不乱，至少说明党内有力量开始不安生，在暗处施加影响……再看最后一份，最近内部线路实在忙碌得很啊……

到底如何把这些碎片拼凑起来理出个思路?令桦实在有些伤神。要是允许更深程度的内部监控，掌握情况肯定要容易些，可是向来不拒权谋的胡骏之对于这一点却一直相当固执，只说又不是特务治天下，难不成国家发展这么多年还要倒退回去养个东厂?以公器谋私利会大挫国本，此例万不可开。于是只能判断出一个大概——早已对时局不满而又被此次经济政策伤及利益的官商集团和地方势力正上下活动，其中又以海派为甚。这样报上去，胡骏之沉吟半晌却觉得这些情况理所当然。祭出这份大礼的时候他们就预料到了会有何等激烈的反弹，要是不闹腾倒还不正常了。大政方针把稳了就是，要翻天只怕他们还没有那本事!虽然这么想，胡骏之到底不敢掉以轻心，这次出行把令桦留在北京，为的就是方便密切观察，万一有事令桦应急调度的能力也更为可靠。

夜已深了，看来没有什么情况，令桦舒展了一下身子，吩咐来接夜班的下属一有问题马上上报，便照例到隔壁休息室去眯上几个小时。

【三】

汪宁又看一眼手表，已经快早晨六点了，他在北京这座不夜皇城最繁华地段的高楼上被困了一夜，竟与身处荒漠孤岛没什么分别，想来真是讽刺。这间装饰豪华的包厢里设施一应俱全，但与外界联系的途径全都被切断了，独留他一人，空空荡荡。

终于，一阵杂乱的脚步传来，房门被推开。

汪宁禁不住面部抽了一下，脸色越发难看，嘴上却还客气，“姜公子?果然是你。”轿车驶进这家会所的时候他已经猜出了一些东西，只是琢磨不透他们到底想做到何种程度。

来人个头不高，圆脸，眼镜，面带笑容，在随从的帮衬下脱掉带露的大衣，似是远行而来，口中热情地快语道，“手下人不会办事，让先生受惊了!毅恒不过是请先生来叙叙旧，哪知弄得如此尴尬。”说着侧脸一哼，“还不给先生赔礼?!”

旁边伺候着的秃顶忙点头哈腰给他道不是，汪宁这才想起来——这家伙跟在姜毅恒身边有些年了，从前应该是见过几次的。

“姜公子阵仗好大啊，其实我也书斋寂寞，一个电话不就来了，何必这么麻烦。”

“您都快不食人间烟火了，不是怕请不动嘛。”

“既是请了我来，却又把我独自晾了一晚上?”

“先生莫怪，”姜毅恒脸上浮现出一个意味不明的笑容，“有别的事要安排，一时走不开。我待客不周，给先生赔罪。”

汪宁面无表情，“汪某不喜欢拐弯抹角，公子有话直说。”

姜毅恒一张圆脸上堆满笑容，自顾自在他旁边的沙发上坐了，眼神复杂，却不急着说话。

……

“不可能。”汪宁眼皮也没抬，“我来时已经料到公子要说的是这事了，但国家政策关涉重大，岂是说改就改的?再说公子也太看得起我了，这样的大事自然是高层拍板、各级操作，我一介书生说话有几斤几两?不过偶尔能有几句谏言罢了，大人物听或不听都得随他高兴。”

“先生误会了，毅恒没想过要强人所难，这些事我们另想办法。只不过，成事之后国政方略都要大改，先生是顶层设计的个中能手，就不要推辞了，更重要的是这事少不得我父亲的支持，您的话在他那里很有分量，好歹帮我劝上一劝。”

“另想办法?”汪宁鼻里轻哼了一声，“我知道公子智谋过人，人脉甚广，你父亲留下的根基又格外雄厚，但要碰国策却还是触红线了。依我看，怀仁堂此次行事的决心很大、无可动摇，更何况实际操盘的还有府院，事无巨细了然于胸，你们如何瞒天过海?你劝得了别人劝得动他们么?况且恕我直言，姜氏一门名利双至，富贵已极，就算这次伤及些许利益不也是九牛一毛?老话说知足常乐，公子还是听一听的好。”

姜毅恒居然扯着面皮挂起一抹冷笑，目光犀利阴险，“想不到先生本事虽大，却有些缺心眼。劝不动……就不能换吗?”

晴天一个霹雳，汪宁惊得猛然抬头直盯那人的脸，半晌，一字一顿地说，“姜毅恒，你这是在玩火。”

“呵呵，随您怎么说。不过您还得帮我点小忙，把汇总的数据报告和决策内容弄出来借我看看，这事一完咱紧接着得捣鼓一套说法不是?瞧，时间挺紧呢，不然也不会大晚上的把您弄这儿来。”

“这事一完?你们到底想怎样?赶他下台只怕你还不够那分量!”

姜毅恒有些不耐了，却又转而嬉皮笑脸，似乎想故意刺激他，慢慢说道，“先生真会说笑，命都没了还分什么台上台下?”他用目光止住汪宁被蝎子蛰了一般的反应，故作姿态地抬手看表，“哟，这会儿也快了……不知道到时候先生会不会效古人风骨，也来国士殉葬?哈哈那多可惜。”

“丧心病狂!你这疯子!”汪宁一时激动就要扑过去，被姜毅恒身边几人眼疾手快一把拦住，狠打了几拳，硬生生扔回沙发上，直疼得他浑身发抖。

“这年头好笑的事还真多，都自称一介书生了，手无缚鸡之力还来充壮士?”

“你们怎么可能动得着他?!还没梦醒吧?!”

“那你急些什么?心下还是觉得我有这本事吧?唉，本想让你看看结果，死心了才好商量事，可资料还真是急等着用，您将就着就先做事吧。”

汪宁喘息着，脑子里飞速地思考，平素的镇定在一时失态后逐渐回到他的脸上，声音却还是不稳，“就算你们伤了他就真能左右政局了?难不成想把赵凌宇扶上去?呵呵，你那哥们再怎么能耐也就一地头蛇，拱出个土包还成龙了?”

姜毅恒摇头，“我们没想觊觎大位，不过你那主子一出事会倒腾出多大的博弈空间，你不可能想象不出吧?就算我们没办法天狗吞月，回护一下商业利益、争取一些地方权力却不是什么难事。”

“府院还在!难不成你们想把他也办了?”

“干嘛办他啊，谁坐天下也缺不了主事的人呀，府院这般熟稔政务又呕心沥血，叫人哪里再去找个更称心如意的人物?”

“可笑，想要他和你们沆瀣一气?只怕直接杀了还更容易些!”

“为什么不可以?出事以后他要在狂澜之中维护政局，单凭一己之力如何做到?愿不愿意都得找人合作。要是脾气拧起来就更有说道了——如果什么烂舌头的媒体把知政园里感人肺腑的惊世绝恋公之于众会有什么结果?那般高洁傲气、爱惜名誉的一个人要如何面对国民，我倒真的很感兴趣。天下人会哗然、鄙夷、嘲讽、践踏朝威还是会被感动得唏哩哗啦?他就算不考虑自己，也得给那死人留个体面点的名声吧?”

汪宁缓缓闭上眼，遮掩住交谈这么久第一次流露出的绝望——这是自己一直担忧并拼命掩盖的事，生怕有朝一日他们两人的关系会成为政敌要挟的把柄和左右政局的棋子，为此自己甚至利用令桦的情感软肋只手遮天，顺水推舟欺瞒了当事二人。长久以来眼见胡骏之备受煎熬，却始终固执己见——国事为重，一两人的情感又算得了什么?谁知千算万算却还是躲不过今日，早知如此还顾及什么?弄得那两人都万分痛苦又是为了什么?可笑可叹啊!

姜毅恒像是忽然想起什么，忍不住“呀”了一声，“我差点忘了，这两人早掰了啊，温岚愈凭什么顾及他呀?……呵呵，那就更好了，他更没什么理由为胡骏之来拼个鱼死网破呀。所以说，无论温岚愈对他是有情还是无情都别无选择了，对吧?”

“你说什么?!你怎么……”

“汪大先生，您还是看轻我了。”姜毅恒说着，示意手下拿出一个录音机，按下播放键——

“……你明明清楚，为何还要我说——他心里可曾放得下别的什么人……放不下，所以我的心思他半分没有察觉……凡沾了权谋的人都可怕得很，你竟爱得起来……你哪里知道!他会真心笑的!和从前一样的!只要是和，和那个人在一起的时候……”

姜毅恒在一旁轻描淡写地说，“摸熟了你们平日的行踪，在令大主任烂醉如泥的地方安点什么东西，就更不是难事了。”

汪宁勃然变色，一阵阵彻骨的寒意爬上了脊梁。眼前这个漩涡实在深不见底，这般机关算计的阴谋明显筹谋长久，来势汹汹。自己的所为反倒是授人以柄，弄巧成拙……思维几乎要被汹涌的懊恼和悔恨所淹没。

“呵呵，”那人笑得像只狐狸，“天衣无缝的计划。”

【四】

早起的令桦将例常的公文处理完，看了看时间，书记此时应该快起了，要为阅兵式做准备吧。他脱下眼镜揉揉眉心，打算到院子里透口气，不经意瞟过一眼门口的警卫，那张面孔印进模糊的视线，怎么觉得有点不对劲……

他戴上眼镜仔细打量了一下，不由吃惊，“志鸿?你怎么没跟书记去黄海?”彭志鸿是胡骏之的贴身警卫中较为年长持重的人，在一整群武艺高强、身经百战的大内侍卫中都显得十分突出，最近时局不稳，令桦对胡骏之出行的警卫安排严格把过关的，明明把他列在了名单里。

彭志鸿一脸茫然，“不是您临时改命令的吗?我连行装都打点好了，却又接到办公室通知，说临时调班。”

令桦一时警惕，“谁通知你的?”

“小刘啊，他接替我去。但命令不是口述，有书面通知的……您看。”彭志鸿从口袋里掏出一张公文纸。

“……是办公室的公章，但不是我的命令!”

彭志鸿也吃了一惊，又谨慎问道，“会不会是程主任临时调整，他急着出行就没和您说?”

令桦蹙眉，“也有可能……这个小刘，吩咐档案室马上把他的资料调来我看，快!”

彭志鸿应声而去，令桦兀自立定沉思，却听得里头有人唤他，“令主任，汪先生的电话。”

“汪宁?”

“令桦啊，这么早就上班?还真是殚尽竭虑啊你，哈哈……”

“什么……汪宁，这么早打电话来你有事?”

“没事就不能聊啊，对了，今晚上喝酒我就不去了，这边有事走不开。”

“喝酒?喝什么酒……”

“呵，还真是贵人多忘事……”

“你小子有话快说，”令桦不耐起来，“我这边好像出事了，正忙着呢!”

“也没什么，我今天在国情所，就不进园子去了。各部委新报上来的材料还有政治局的会议记录我得用一下，待会儿派个研究生过来取。”

“那怎么行，这些东西不能外带，你装什么糊涂!”

“我这边实在走不开，你抠的什么死理!你第一天认识我是怎么着?”

“……那好，让来取的人把你的证件带上，登记表上就签你名字。”

“好嘞，哦对了，上次我问你要的那本《论国家建设和“571”工程纪要》也让他给我带来，研究要得着，挂了啊!”

“你什么时候……喂，喂?”电话那头一阵嘟嘟声。

令桦嘟囔了一句，“搞什么名堂……”他越发觉得不对，汪宁平日就算不到惜字如金的程度也绝对是个闷葫芦，什么时候拿捏出这么一副吊儿郎当的腔调?什么名字的书?令桦瞟了一眼桌上的电脑，唉，全当这哥们脑抽了，就帮他找找吧。

点击进入内部网信息库……但愿找得到。

论国家建设……和……5……7……1……工程纪要

您要找的是不是“571工程纪要”?

是。

……

满屏的新词条，第一个标题是——

【旧闻新知】林立果571工程纪要全文——1972年人民日报头版报道

林立果……571……令桦想起来了，这是林彪刺杀毛泽东的计划。

林彪刺杀毛泽东的计划!

令桦“霍”一下从椅子上跳了起来。

这时门被撞开，彭志鸿抱着档案袋出现在门口。

墙上的挂钟恰好“当当”响起，令桦脸色煞白地回过头去，来不及了……已经……开始了!


	17. Chapter 17

17 惊袭

【一】

温岚愈这段日子都睡得不深。事务繁杂，许是累过头反倒成了习惯，浅寐几个时辰便要转醒。这一夜，也是难眠，寂寥中眼见皎洁的月色映窗而入，他索性起身赏一赏窗外的夜景。

也曾回家住过几日，奈何意不在此，每日相处竟似应酬，反而搞得心累不已，于是只得软语宽慰家人，依旧搬出来在办公室独自住着。

新政前行阻力重重，政改之事又后继无力，心无所属，形影相吊，他实也疲倦之极。也只能在月下放任这一时的颓然，明天太阳升起的时候，又要重新活过——永不妥协，永不气馁，永远给人希望和力量。

一声轻叹随风入夜，化于无形。不知怎的，他很有些心神不宁，踱到桌前，索性研磨铺纸略作消遣。笔力回转，宛若蛟龙，颇具刀锋的小楷这次却只是清减地默了一首小词——

缺月挂疏桐，漏断人初静。时见幽人独往来，缥缈孤鸿影。

惊起却回头，有恨无人省。拣尽寒枝不肯栖，寂寞沙洲冷。

百无聊赖又随手翻起案头书，古罗马的皇帝说——

“关于死亡：它不是一种消散，就是一种化为原子的分解，或者虚无，它或者是毁灭，或者是改变。

关于痛苦：那不可忍受的痛苦夺去我们的生命，而那长期持续的痛苦是可以忍受的;心灵通过隐入自身而保持着它自己的宁静，支配的能力并不因此变坏。至于被痛苦损害的(身体)部分，如果它们能够，就让它们表示对痛苦的意见吧。

关于名声：注意那些追求名声的人的内心，观察他们是什么人，他们避开什么事物，他们追求什么事物。想想那积聚起来的沙堆掩埋了以前的沙，所以在生活中也是先去的事物迅速被后来的事物掩盖。”

……

郑海进屋时他侧卧在躺椅上，合眼睡着，一身白净的绸衣在微风里撩动着边角，被如水的月色笼着，淡雅朦胧。郑海忙悄声过去把窗户关了，皱着眉担忧这人有没有受凉，凝望着他睡梦中依旧微蹙着的眉头，疼惜不已却终究无可奈何。

【二】

第二天，经济工作会议如期举行，又是一番唇枪舌战、明争暗斗。温岚愈一如平常不急不缓地把情况分析和决策部署罗列出来，免不了旁敲侧击或是甩几句厉害话，让撕扯利益的各部委和地方势力不得不强自收敛。

没来由地一阵阵心烦意乱，不是扯掉了稿子就是打翻了杯子，他以为是昨晚没休息好精力不济，暗自平复了一会儿，方才好些。一上午的时间眼看着快要耗光了，还是有几个家伙推三阻四，表态不明，温岚愈的倔劲儿也被激了起来，“今天早上必须把这个问题说清楚，说不清楚不散会!”

各方你来我往，攻守着，胶着着，言辞或平和或激烈，气氛始终剑拔弩张。他做着笔记，指着数据，时而转向这一边又时而看向那一方，下面的人这儿起来那儿坐下，这个住口那个接声。仿佛时空都在加大马力的高强度运转中扭曲起来，他耳边“嗡嗡”做响，除了思路依旧清晰之外几乎连感官都开始有点迟钝。争吵仍在继续，杂乱仍在继续，他抬手示意安静，准备开口……

“咚”的一声，门开了，似乎是被刹不住车的身子直接撞开的。他的办公室主任邱闻手拿公文出现在门口，一贯镇静有度的年轻人在满屋人的回望中兀自克制，眼角却依然掩饰不住一丝极致的慌张。

温岚愈皱起眉头……

【三】

他有点听不明白。

出事了?什么出事了?

温岚愈机械地环顾一眼空荡荡的办公室，似乎在找寻些什么，目光最后回落在邱闻身上，看着他嘴巴一张一合，急切地说着什么，自己却听不见声音，只觉得大脑一片空白。

说什么，主席出事了?

……主席出事了，自然是国家大事，当然是要报给他的，对吧?主席出事了，自然有无数应急预案，他理当尽总理之责，对吧?所以他该做什么……第一步该做什么……为什么，脑子动不起来。

那么，换个问法，要是……胡骏之出事了呢?!

越来越快的心跳几乎要从胸腔里迸裂出来……不可以!他感觉自己快要被汹涌的情绪淹没了意识，但是不可以!不去想，快些把心潮压回去，趁着自己麻木的时候……还有很多事等着他去做!

“给我接军区负责人的电话!”

“他已经等在线上了!”

温岚愈闭眼凝神，飞快地思考着，他要迅速而准确地判断局势发展和各方态度，他要果决地形成思路!

眼前光影交织地闪过无数张或明或暗的面孔，有的几乎在黑白的岁月里模糊得有些霉烂……他忘了，他在平和的岁月里几乎忘了——他们一直处在风暴的正中心，只不过因为习惯了刀光剑影、风狂雨骤，所以能在如履薄冰、相扶相依的境地中相视而笑，旁若无人。然而那些起伏的风云，那些涌动的危险，那些他身处大内二十余年所耳闻目见的无数勾心斗角、阴谋算计、权谋恶斗甚至血雨腥风，一直包裹着他们，从来未曾走远。

温岚愈此刻出奇地镇定，他似乎已经不是一个人，而是一台上紧发条的机器，清明而迅捷地在思维大道上飞速运转起来。

【四】

黄海事变的消息因其极度敏感性被严密封锁，整个知政园瞬间低气压。政治局即刻召开闭门会议，留京的军队首脑也悉数赶到，直接接通了阅兵总指挥部的视频对话，那边气氛紧张到了极致，人员设备都在忙碌运作，却是有条不紊，军队强大的震迫感犹如战时。

本次军演由负责黄海海域防务的东海舰队承担主要演习任务，另有南海舰队部分舰只以磨合协同作战能力为目的参与行动。军演级别极高，包括国防部长梁洪烈在内的诸多国防部官员都随胡骏之同行，海军方面少将以上军官全数列席。应该说其实整个军队的心脏此时不在北京，倒是搬去了黄海。然而国防部长梁洪烈也在这次袭击中受伤，昏迷不醒无法主持大局，海军总司令秦辉依军阶例马上接管了指挥权，此时正在指挥大厅里通过视频将事件情况向北京做详细报告。军人冷峻严肃的脸上未见一丝慌乱，声音犹如铜铸铁烧。

早八时整胡骏之、梁洪烈等诸位首长登上作为旗舰的“现代965E/EM”级导弹驱逐舰“舟山号”，参阅舰队整装出海。

经一个半小时左右到达演习海域，依演习计划集结到位、准备完毕。旗舰发出“开始”指令，接下来一切都按计划正常进行。

本次军演的重头戏是新列装的“猎鹰-60陆基-舰载中程防空导弹”的头次亮相，三艘导弹驱逐舰共有12发实弹射击任务。11点15分左右，执行射击任务的“广洋号”在正常发射前两枚导弹后突生剧变，不知何故私自调整目标锁定，径直将剩余两枚导弹射向旗舰。旗舰指挥室应急防御，阻截其中一枚，另一枚却因距离太近避无可避，正中观礼台所在的第三层甲板。旗舰自中部炸断，重损未沉……

事发后演习急停，救援旗舰。全舰官兵死伤惨重，诸位首长所在位置正是火力正中，更是重灾区，其中梁洪烈被救时肺部重创生命垂危，至今尚处危险期……

然而，最重要的是!

“第一轮搜索已经结束，”军人不带丝毫情感的声音终于晃动起一丝波澜，眼中似有悲戚，“没有发现主席。”

“没有发现是什么意思?!”温岚愈铁着脸问。

吴胜天也严厉道，“不准有丝毫疏漏隐瞒，据实报来!”

“唯有两种可能，第一，落海，第二，”秦辉的声音一阵颤抖，“尸骨无存!”

会议室鸦雀无声。

只听那边平复着情绪的军人继续汇报，“我军已派舰只封锁附近海域，展开拉网式搜索，同时全体受阅部队已下达最高级保密命令，进入战备状态，参演人员从后勤到军官一个也不放走。“广洋号”全体官兵已被拘禁，操控兵坚称是操作失误，目前仍在审讯中。“舟山号”所有人员也都在监控之下。上舰救援及事后调查时发现，观礼台上胡主席及梁部长的几名贴身卫士竟然是枪击身亡，死时手中有枪，周围有弹孔痕迹，初步认定舰身受创后船上还有过动乱。深入调查还在进一步进行中，目前所知情况就是这么多。”

会议室中同为军人的参谋长在一群死寂的人中首先恢复了钢铁般的冷峻，“中央会派遣领导组即赴黄海，与你协同指挥。各项工作继续进行，最新情况随时回报!我命令!尽一切力量全力搜救主席!无论如何，生要见人……”话哽在喉咙里，却是再也下不去。

“死要见尸!”众人惊愕回头，见接话的温岚愈眼神冰冷，手上却攥紧了拳头，指甲几乎陷进肉里。

“广洋号”操控兵早有准备的说辞和“舟山号”遇袭后的枪战都说明这绝不是一次简单的演习失误，而是有人蓄意要置胡骏之于死地!政治局商议决定一边加派人手着重黄海方面的调查，一边将更深入的决策讨论推迟到第二天，等有了结果再进行。

温岚愈心知，今夜将无人入眠。

【五】

从会议室出来天色已暗，大雨如期而至。守在外面的邱闻急忙贴身附耳，“胡主席那边，令主任命人转交过来许多资料，中办负责人和直接听令于主席办公室的机要组织负责人都已经在办公室等您了。还有，紧急情况下才能启动的主席和总理的秘密单线联系系统已经开启，应该也是令主任下的命令。”

“他人呢?”

“……不知所踪。”

温岚愈面无表情，快步而去。

温岚愈一边听着机要组织负责人的汇报一边迅速浏览着桌上的文件，心里把每个人物的立场都做了设定和判断。元首遇刺时权力交接有一定的章程，他不想过多干预，他现在最重要的任务是维护目前政策体系的稳定性和持续性。被改革伤及利益的力量向来无风三尺浪，趁这个时机更可能激烈回涌，搞不好要变更国策!更何况，谁知道创造这时机的会不会就是这股阴险的力量?令桦转交过来的资料竟然是关于朝中各人的配偶、子女、家族、财产势力、人脉关系的详细报告，中央的地方的，在位的退隐的，悉数罗列。在此非常之时，他当然知道这些东西意味着什么——这是他斡旋各方、与众博弈的筹码!

“胡骏之你混蛋!”温岚愈暗骂道，“这些东西竟然从来不说!怕我意气用事是怎么着?要是早拿出来的话……”他的手忽然在一份文件上停住了，然后不可抑制地打了一个寒颤。

正不可开交时，一个电话打进来，邱闻示意，是易强。温岚愈对着文件微微苦笑，不再理会，伸手接电话。易强询问他明日的安排。温岚愈深知易强身为下一任总理人选的难处，暗自思忖，如果胡骏之在此也不会同意启用这个人的，于是交待了些低调自保之类的话，叮嘱他切莫为胡骏之强出头。

“我听您的吩咐。”年轻人情绪本有些激动，听得出确是为胡骏之的处境担忧心痛，却十分识得大体，在他的一番劝说下很快平静下来。

“还有，这种时候怎么可以明目张胆打电话来，也不怕别人给你泼些‘私下串联’的脏水?毕竟经验不足，我不怪你，以后要多谨慎些!”

“……是，我知道了。”

温岚愈一边放下电话一边开始给除了易强之外的各方做立场设定和角色判断。

胡骏之如果真遇不测应由林远提前上位，但林远根基尚浅、不到火候，再如何也不至于现在就下手去抢啊，何况胡骏之对他也很是栽培。无论林远是否与此事相关，温岚愈判断他明天的态度就是没有态度。那么，去掉一个……吴胜天立场不明，但举足轻重，想到圳市改革的讨论会后他和胡骏之再次确立的攻守同盟，岚愈不置可否……还有，此等大事一定有人会挑拨是非、撺掇元老重新出山，他不可不防……

想定之后，“邱闻，把外面候着的几个人都叫进来。”

温岚愈对桌上的文件凝视了片刻，起身扫射一眼这群忠实可靠、精明干练的幕僚，只见人人面色严峻，却如战士般默不作声。他开始给各人安排任务。

接触各方、谈判交易、拉拢打压、平衡势力，争取对己方最有利的态势，这便是今晚的任务。

【六】

事情交代完毕，几人急匆匆离去办事。郑海恰好进来。

“总理，替汪宁先生回来拿书的那个研究生已经被详细审问了很久，国安部门认为他确实不知内情，应该是与雇主关系不大的一个托儿。”

“他也没说汪宁在哪儿或者他雇主的藏身之处?”

“在大学里通过一般途径联系上的，雇主的姓名经历都是假的，他还一直以为对方是国研所的教授。”

“那么应该不会有错了，很快京城之内也一定要出事!”

“按照您的命令，8341部队排以上指挥员已集结完毕，您现在去吗?”

“现在去。”

雨，大雨，瓢泼一般下着。他曾在这样一个雨夜埋葬了自己的心，如今，也在这样一个雨夜重挖出来，鲜血淋漓。

雨，大雨，瓢泼一般下着。场地中央，8341部队的指挥员整齐列队，犹如风雨中一排排挺立的白杨。

雨，大雨，瓢泼一般下着。他的目光对上一双双豹子般炯炯有神的眼睛，恍惚想到这样的情景对于这个国家来说是久违了，自从1976年中办主任调动这“禁卫军”协助上锋结束了十年浩劫之后便从未见过。叹息的是，今夜历史轮回。

雨，大雨，瓢泼一般下着。他耳畔的声音渐渐远去，时空逆转，心境似乎后退了十余年。是，是这般的雨夜，然而不是这样的情景这样的人。他似乎孑然一人在茫茫天地间站着，青色的苍穹盖宇而下，远方依旧一片漆黑。记忆里缓缓走过来一个人，那么熟悉，却又那么陌生，清瘦的身影似乎随时都会在狂风中倒下，被黑暗所吞噬，但是什么力量?!是什么力量支撑这风中芦苇一般的人韧如磐石，百折不屈!近了，更近了，他看清了来人的脸，温润无棱，眉宇清亮，乌黑的发丝和硬质的雨衣勾勒出年轻的轮廓，淡色的嘴角严峻地紧抿着，眼中却一片明澈和雪亮。

“你听!洪峰快来了!”那个年轻人皱起眉头对他说，“你听见了吗?有人在哭，他们都在哭。”

“什么?!”呼啸而过的轰鸣冲击着他的耳膜，惊涛拍岸，纵横八荒，让他听不真切。

“不能炸啊，大堤不能炸!那么多人的身家性命!就算投江殉了这场大灾，也不能炸!”年轻人不理睬他的反应，依旧自顾自无比执拗地说着。

“你说什么?!”他上前一步，那人的话语中似乎有什么熟悉的感受一划而过。

年轻人却又渐渐微笑起来，一语不发从他身边擦肩而过。世界，居然就这么慢慢安宁了。

“你要去哪?不要走!”他不知为何拼命想追上去，脚却像陷在泥里，半天迈不开。

年轻人回过头来惊讶地看了他一眼，恬静的脸上绽开一抹无尘的笑颜，“你要我走到哪儿去?我一直都在这里呀!”年轻人伸出白净的手，轻轻抚在他心脏的位置，一股暖流忽而从那里溢开，温暖了他周身的每一寸筋骨与血肉。

他认得那个人!那是十年前的自己啊!他用手按住自己的心脏，那里舒张着苏醒的能量。“我一直都在这里呀!”

睁开眼，雨夜依旧，天边暗墨，前路不明。身旁，战士昂首待令。

他忽然厉声斥退了为他打伞的随从，“战士都立在雨中，为何只为我打伞?!”

随从欲言又止，尚在犹豫，另一人却从他身旁走出，一个手势劝退那名随从，帮他收起了伞。雨点毫不客气地砸下来，打疼了他的脸庞，同样湿透了的郑海冲他笑了一笑，轻声说，“我陪着您。”他默默点了点头。

他登上主席台，本就淸硕的身躯被浸透雨水的衣衫包裹着，显得越发瘦弱。然而那一身雪白的衣色偏将绵延的黑暗生生刺破，震撼人心!


	18. Chapter 18

18 绝地反击

【一】

没事了吧，终于，一切安排好了，该做的都做完了吧。

他现在应该放空大脑，静静躺着，等待几小时之后的天明。那时，一场没有硝烟的戮战将决定这个国家的命运。

然而，他不想睡。松弛下来的神经再也无法思考，他只是失魂落魄般又走出门去，仿佛只有冰冷的雨水可以浇灭此刻灼烧着心肺的思潮，他推开上前来为他遮雨的人，漫无目的地走进夜色里。

为何，为何，又到了这里?他抬头看眼前这座办公楼，一言不发，踏进门去。

悲戚死寂的气氛弥漫在空气里，还在工作的人们看见他都不禁站了起来，眼神复杂地凝望着他，然后都低下头去，似乎不忍与他对视，几个女文书细细地啜泣。没有人拦他，也没有人和他说话，他就这么旁若无人地走进了那人的办公室。

一切依旧。

大大的落地窗任星光落满了整间屋子。他犹记得那人说要“把墙砸了把窗户连成一大块”时那一脸孩童般霸道和恶作剧的神态，那人得意地说，“窗户开得大大的，正对着的整个花园都看得见，你早起晨跑打太极都得在我眼皮底下!嘿嘿，跑不掉的!”那人还臭美地盘算着，“星光满地的时候就拉你来这里跳舞!不开灯，就我们两个!再学不会就一直教一直教，教一辈子!”他那时毫不客气地白了那人一眼，“谁敢跟你黑灯瞎火独处一室，鬼晓得你打的什么歪主意。”那人闻言索性欺上身来搂着他，一脸促狭，“你不是爱仰望那什么劳什子嘛，来我这里仰望啊!哈哈哈哈!”

言犹在耳。

他走到桌前，在那人的位置坐下，把椅子旋转到那人习惯的角度。茶杯搁在左边，笔托靠近右手，似乎主人刚刚离开，马上就会回来。一份文件还摊开摆在桌上，纸页的左角有习惯性的卷曲褶皱，他知道一定又是那个好动的家伙一边批文件一边手闲，真是……欠收拾!目光落在字迹上，这是一份他已经批过的文件，在自己批文的正下方，那人千篇一律地写着“同意，胡骏之”。不知是有意还是无意，那个签名和“温岚愈”三个字挨得紧紧的，都快贴上去了。就这么坐着，他几乎看得见那人签字时眼里温暖的笑意，那人的嘴角一定弯起了一道弧，非常非常好看。

这一切，很久以前就不属于他了。然而从今以后，难道这些也将不属于这个世界?等岁月风干了时光，等他衰老得只剩下回忆，却再没有另一个人会和他一同记起?被压抑了一整天的情感掺杂着一缕钝痛缓缓浮上来，这一刻终究还是来了，他知道，自己避无可避。

答录机的定时提示灯又开始闪烁，胡骏之不在，令桦一大早匆忙离开后这里的留言还没有人敢越级收听吧?温岚愈麻木地伸手，按下播放键，看一眼来电时间，是早晨六点。

先是一阵噼噼啪啪的线路轻响，然后一个声音响起——

“令桦，是我……不是什么大事，你回头转告郑海，每天早上给总理准备一杯盐水，他鼻炎又犯了，自己从来不在心。”沉默了一会儿，那边又加上了一句，“不要说是我的意思。”

……

他放任这声音一次又一次重复地重播着，再没有什么动作。他几乎想象得出那人留言的情景——早晨醒来，身边空落，照例想他、想他、想他，然后记起临走时的对话，拿起电话……他经历过各种各样的痛苦，然而像这样，把心脏糅合着苦乐酸甜的记忆一点一点碾碎的感觉却还是第一次，疼得他张开嘴却发不出一点声音。这个混蛋到底算多情还是无情?既然分开了却为何依旧要对他好?混蛋!知不知道越是这样他越忘不掉!现在又无缘无故玩失踪，黑透了心要惹他难过!不就是冷淡了他吗，他竟然要这么惩罚他!还虚情假意装委屈，口口声声说爱他，想对他好!混蛋!

轻轻的敲门声没有打断他咒骂的思路，外边似乎犹豫了很久，最后还是无声地推开了门。竟然不只一个人，邱闻在，郑海在，还有胡骏之这边的一个人。他们静静来到他身边，默默无言，眼神复杂地看着他。僵持了许久，为首的邱闻终于鼓起勇气说，“总理……”不想刚开口，一行泪就从一向坚韧的男子的脸上滑了下来。

“哭什么哭!”温岚愈严厉而冰冷地吼道，“人不是还没找到吗!又不是死了!再哭给我出去!”

郑海从邱闻身后迈向前来，把捧在手里的东西轻轻放在桌上。

一件军绿色的中山装，大片大片的血污，胸腔部位布片已经被打烂，清晰几个弹孔。

“……是在散落水面的舰只残片上发现的。调查推测舰体重创后他受枪击落海，重伤之后游水，负重不堪就将外衣弃下了。附近海域已经详细搜索遍，时间过去这么久，没有……生还可能了。尸体，可能沉下去被暗流冲走了，还在找。”

……

“我知道了，你们出去。”

“总理……”

“我没事，让我一个人静一静。”

“岚愈怎么这么爱哭啊，像个女孩子!”少年清脆的笑声浮动在他耳边，晃动着涟漪。那声音忽而又一本正经，少年的志气像是硬生生要把一辈子的承诺揉进每一个字里，“那么，我是不会哭的!岚愈哭的时候就交给我来守护!”

混蛋，你又失信了。岚愈用几乎痉挛的手抓住那件大衣，上面的血迹被打湿了，又开始扩散。

【二】

漫长的一夜，地老天荒。

进屋报告李秋来访的时候，邱闻一度错觉那个蜷缩着的躯壳里没有生命，然而睫毛微颤，一双了无生气的眼睛终于睁开，温岚愈起身而去，似乎刚才的打击完全没有留下痕迹。

温岚愈看着眼前形容枯槁、瘦得只剩皮包骨头的昔日同仁，禁不住喟然一叹——至高权力到底是何种吞噬人心的东西，让人如此嗜命执迷，连被病痛折磨得生不如死的人都紧紧抓着不肯放手?他连礼节性地询问病情的步骤都省了，开门见山，问李秋所为何来。

虚弱的李秋冲他一笑，眼神浓稠得竟然让他读不懂。

那一夜二人之间谈话的内容就是早些时候汪宁已经听说过的东西，所不同的是，故事的主角比任何人想象的还要油盐不进，哪怕是在威胁说要将这段隐秘的畸情公之于众的时候，那人也不过是悲哀地笑了一笑，“他知我知便已足够，世人言语于我无碍。此生此情，无悔无愧，这些你不会懂得。”

“你就任由朝纲国体任人耻笑咒骂?!”

“诽谤嘲夷，自由我一人承担。他若还在，也不会用国策去换自家名声。”

李秋冷笑，“也不知胡骏之当不当得起这份情，总理何必为一个不值得的死人死守这份千疮百孔的基业?”说着，一扎资料甩在桌上，嘴中却不住口，“你看看吧，他既用且防，又打又拉，权术诡诈何尝有过半点真诚?又何尝全心信你?你是何等聪明的一个人，不曾觉得行事掣肘?看不懂易强、王琪等人在府院的活动是权力架空?何必把天底下所有辛劳事一肩挑了，连带着什么乱七八糟得罪名都背了去?还是说……”李秋的话语里带了几分彻骨的恶毒，“胡骏之床上功夫实在了得，哄得你心甘情愿为他卖命?也不知在他床伴名单里总理大人您到底排哪一号?”

一根毒刺狠狠扎进岚愈心窝，墨黑的汁液滋滋蔓延进他的心肺，比嘲讽更甚的，居然是那份屈辱背后的真实!也许，胡骏之真是这样一个人，为巩固权力什么都能给，包括他自己的感情。那份让他寒颤的文件又浮现在眼前，那份和所有朝中大员的家产资料混在一起的文件，开头的三个字就是“温岚愈”!胡骏之在查他!也许只有全天下的人都有把柄在他手里，他才能高枕无忧吧?自己与其他人，竟然没有半点分别。

李秋的声音犹如蛊惑，“如此一个两面三刀、口蜜腹剑的小人哪里有半点为人君者的气度和担当?国家交在这种人手上你也能放心?……”

温岚愈的眼神终于晃动了一下。

天色将亮的时候，李秋由人搀扶着走出那间办公室，交待手下去打了一个电话，苍白羸弱的脸上挂着一丝满意的微笑。

【三】

天明，晴，知政园会议厅。

这一天的庙堂之争足以写进历史，但正如千百年来被几笔带过的隐秘的真实一样，只散进山风里，混入虚无缥缈又无迹可寻的岁月中。

胡骏之死讯已定，留下来的权力真空引得如狼似虎的力量疯了一般你争我夺，风起云涌正在此时。蓄谋已久的保守势力展开反扑，孤注一掷对朝政进行激烈攻击。重定决策、中央放权、新政停滞、元老出山……一个个几乎是痴人说梦的要求居然没有预料的那般阻力重重，几个回合下来竟轻易得占上风。声弱势微的开明一派不住地用目光向台上征询、乞求，最后几乎是愤怒，然而，面如死灰的温岚愈如若不闻，没有半点反应。一时人心如死水，绝望的目光投向窗外的云霞，每个人内心都有一个清晰的声音响起——“变天了。”

李秋颤抖着微笑，颤抖是因为体力不支，微笑，却是因为幻想与现实的重合。他结束了最后一句发言，将目光转过去，那人将表态同意，然后早已疏通好关系的诸位大佬也会随之表态同意，再然后，大局将定。筹谋许久，竟然是这般顺利呀，李秋此时反倒是心中空落，怅有所失。

泥塑一般的人终于站起，目光扫向众人，张口说话……

一切，快结束了……

“我不同意。”温岚愈面沉如水，“刚才说的，我一个字也不同意。”

时光凝固，一阵强烈的不祥之感袭向李秋，对上温岚愈的双眼，那里竟如鹰一般狡狠雪亮。

好戏，刚刚开始……

【四】

黄海，解放军731医院。

仪器显示正常，各项生理指标恢复平稳。

从鬼门关转回来的病人静静躺在床上，再无千军万马中指挥若定的气势，然而，有什么东西却是丝毫未曾褪色。

……生命力，是生命力!那重伤之人如劲草顶石一般，竟然吃力地微微睁开了眼睛。

当欣喜的医生急切赶来，低头复查首长的伤势，病人气若游丝的呓语模糊地飘进了他的耳朵——“总理……我要……见总理。”

【五】

“温岚愈!你搞什么名堂!”气急败坏的李秋几乎面部扭曲，喘着粗气，却恨不得扑上去食骨啖肉，用尽病弱之躯的最后一份力量使劲推了一把。

让李秋吃惊的是那人身上竟然也无半分力气，绵软得支撑不住，一个趄列倒下去。背后的郑海一个箭步奔上来，在温岚愈倒地之前接住了，声音慌得一阵颤抖，“总理，总理!”温岚愈眼神迷糊，却还能挣扎出一个微笑，竟是那般揪心，“我没事……扶我起来。”郑海伸出手，然后像触电似的缩回来——那人额头滚烫，烧得厉害!从昨晚到现在就这么硬撑着，在会议上针锋相对竟是半点看不出来……他不要命了吗!

温岚愈重新站起，轻笑着看着散会后前来兴师问罪的李秋。就因为温岚愈的临阵倒戈，李秋一伙处心积虑策划周全的大计一举付之东流!直到温岚愈不露声色地开始反攻，诸位大佬敏感复杂地交换眼神，一直沉默的吴胜天附议支持，被压制许久的力量重新占据了主动……李秋才恍然大悟，昨晚四方走动的力量不只自己一支!也不知温岚愈用了何种手段、做了何种交易，竟能说服诸派支持己见!精心谋划的棋局背后竟有一个更大的圈套，反倒把自己给网了进去!这次不但什么便宜都没占着，反而将己方力量完全暴露于光天化日之下!最终，这次艰难的马拉松会议平淡如水地通过了权力交接的各项事宜，在国策路线上却半点没有让步!

李秋怒极反笑，“好一招引蛇出洞啊!昨晚的戏演得还真像，我居然真信了你会和我们合作!呵呵，但也别得意!”病态的脸一阵狰狞，“既然撕破了脸皮，就拼个鱼死网破吧!”

“你们还有机会吗?”温岚愈不知是体虚还是故意不想搭理，话说得有气无力，“你且看看窗外，如果想聚集乌合之众拼硬的，先掂量一下自己几斤重!”

行军的脚步声，武器的摩擦声，忙乱而有序地充斥在紧张的空气里。李秋急匆匆扶着墙撑到窗边，只见荷枪实弹的军人三步一哨五步一岗，已经将屋子围了个水泄不通。背后那个文弱的声音又飘过来，“你们不过是想用强，一不做二不休，挟持逼迫众人帮你们翻盘，我可以告诉你，不只我这里，全城各处重点机关、所有重要领导同志的处所都有足够的警力保证安全，要是真疯了还想困兽犹斗，就往8341的枪口上撞吧!”

冷汗湿透了紧贴着后背的衣裳，李秋只觉得两腿打颤，几乎要瘫软下去。当他绝望地回过头来，温岚愈几乎觉得最后一点生命已经从这副躯壳中流逝了。李秋没有再说话，在随从的搀扶下往门口挪去，却被两只枪拦住了去路。

“让他走，算总账的时候快到了，他跑不掉的。”


	19. Chapter 19

云卷云舒，碧空一片宁和，高空之上看阳光更觉干净温暖。郑海从飞机上默默俯视了一眼这片土地上玩具模型一般的城市和村庄，忽而想到，那里的人们可会知道这个国家刚刚经历的惊心动魄的一切?不，不会的，他们平静地生活在各自的小世界里，酸甜苦辣、白云苍狗，自然而普通地成长、恋爱、结婚生子、衰老死亡。他们为自己的人生负责，追求或大或小的理想，然而许多人可以不用这么沉重，不用背负太多恢弘但残酷的家国梦……他转头看向身旁静躺着的人，眼中一阵刺痛。短短几天，那人似乎一下子衰老了十岁，打着点滴的手无力地担在椅背上，薄唇紧抿着，没有半点生气。郑海望着他习惯性皱紧的眉头，心痛地默想：在他的余生里，这眉是否再也无法舒展?

浅睡的人时不时迷糊醒来，轻声问他一句，“快到了吗?”

“快了，已经看得见海了。”

郑海看见他忽然剧烈地抽搐了一下，使劲扭过头去，“窗……窗户!拉下来!”郑海愣了一下，忽然反应过来，懊恼自己出言不慎，忙命人把窗都拉了，犹豫着握住那人冰凉的手，细语安慰，“不要去想了，窗户拉下来了，已经看不见了……”

一行清泪顺着他憔悴的面庞无声地滑落。窗外这片海，吞噬了那人存在的痕迹，也吞噬了他跳动的心。一望无际的深渊犹如一个巨大的深蓝色的黑洞，冷眼嘲笑着世间一切渺小而脆弱的美好。那人早已僵直的身体如今被哪一片礁石匿藏，又被哪一丛海藻缠绕?就那么羁绊着，再也无法感知他的温度……

他的思路有渐渐模糊起来，他想哭，想说话，却再也发不出声，又一次陷入可怕的梦魇里。

郑海听见受伤的动物才会发出的呜咽，终于再也无法忍受，起身将他揽在怀里，用自己的体温环抱着他早已冰凉的身体，却听见他迷迷糊糊地抽泣，“骏之，我好难受……一会儿热，一会儿冷……”

见惯了生死的医生都无法想象，究竟是怎样强大的意志，支撑这这个钢铁一般的男人奇迹般地活过来，他自然也无法想象，这人一遍又一遍无比执拗地要见一个人，又是为了怎样的信念?

“总……总理?”

一双冰凉的手握住了他老茧横生的掌心，“洪烈同志，是我，我是温岚愈。”

“总理……”

“你有慢慢说。”

“总理，主……主席没事!他根本……没有登船!”


	20. Chapter 20

【一】

温岚愈全身剧烈地颤抖，一颗心几乎在大起大落中摔得粉碎。

时昏时醒的梁洪烈说话非常吃力，过了很久才断断续续把经过拼凑出来——

演习那天早晨原本一切如常，程世在汽车行进途中突然接收到令桦的讯息，那边急切地说演习恐有异变，具体情况却还查不出头绪，为保周全不可继续!当时他们已经在军港码头换过车、上了专用道，军舰就在前方，要想不打乱阅兵流程而停下来根本不可能。高级军演事关重大，不容儿戏，如果小题大做最后却是一场乌龙，中央权威何在?国体尊严何在?胡骏之不肯为虚实不明的消息取消计划。同车的侍卫长了解情况后以专业身份仔细分析，坚决不同意胡骏之登船，僵持许久胡骏之考虑到自身安危确实牵涉太大，勉强妥协，情急之下侍卫长几乎是半强迫地和他互换了衣装。

到达之后“主席”被几名卫士簇拥着快速上了军舰，直奔休息室再也没有露面，车下完人以后按预定路线径直开走。

这些都是侍卫长在军舰上对早已等候的梁洪烈做的报告，到那时梁洪烈才了解了情况。身经百战的军人很快镇定下来，简单商议之后认为他们这样迅速的处理不会露出什么破绽，就算站得极近的几个兵认出那人不是主席，短时间内在封闭的舰只上也无法将消息外泄。一切依然按照原计划进行，只是“主席”将一直呆在休息室里，直到实弹射击时在观礼台短暂露面。如果只是虚惊一场，那么“主席”已经出席了阅兵式，一切只当没发生过，如果真有什么事也只能兵来将挡水来土掩了，梁洪烈交待亲信部下提高警惕、加强警卫。

然而他确实没有想到对方的计划竟然会是导弹误射!他被炸飞的铁块重创，剧痛之下几近昏迷，模糊意识到船上似乎有部分叛乱士兵趁乱围上来，和幸存的卫士展开了激战，他判断那是对方在这边安排的第二手杀招，以防胡骏之没有被炸死，再过来补上几枪。脑海中最后的画面是胡骏之的侍卫长多处中枪之后直接跳海，他知道那人不想留下尸身被对方发现真相，要以死殉国保证胡骏之的安全……

再后来，他的意识就彻底涣散了。胡骏之一行乘车离开后的情景他更无从得知。

温岚愈掐紧了发白的手关节，听到最后几乎不能呼吸，半晌回过神来，缓缓移到窗前，呆望着潮汐涨落的大洋。初始时不可置信的狂喜早已隐去，浓厚的忧愁又拢了上来——事情发生已经三天了，胡骏之依旧没有半点消息，如果平安无事又何至于此?他现在的处境和登船相比恐怕也好不到哪里去，只会万分凶险。政局艰难，独木难撑，自己坚持到如今已实属不易，再往后如何能保证不被更强大的逆流反噬?

天地茫茫，杳无音讯，胡骏之，你到底在哪里?!

【二】

胡骏之没有死，但险些和死没差别了。

短短几天，他经历的是从天堂到地狱的生死考验，几乎到了万劫不复的境地，走错一步就是万丈深渊。

车子驶离码头，程世马上让司机改变路线，和临时联系上的剩余卫士会合后，弃车从僻静的偏门出了军事基地，幸而证件齐全，没遇上太多盘问。

然而危险如影而至，对方还是有所忌惮，不敢明目张胆弄出太大动静，于是动用了许多暗处的势力一直追踪，出尽杀招。一行人已经经历过数次枪战，敌众我寡的情况下要护着胡骏之突出重围，再万里挑一的卫士也难保周全，已经有两名卫士以身殉职，剩下的也多处带伤。敌暗我明，不知对方是否手眼通天，会不会与当地警方或者军队人员有联系，所以不敢贸然暴露求援，以防行踪泄露反而更加危险。卫星定位系统配在弃车上，忙乱之中其他的电子设备也无法转移，程世随身的通讯装置又被损坏，于是甚至和令桦也联络不上，完全与外界隔绝了。

几番奔走转移，一行人在郊区一处冷清的干部疗养所暂避下来。这里四周空旷，背后紧挨着就是快要入海的大江，守住门户较为容易些，缺的是食物和水，没地方可以弄到。

胡骏之靠墙坐在地上，不发一语，依旧陷在沉思之中。这几天他已经将军队的人员名单在脑子里颠来倒去过了好几遍，从高层到中级，从老字辈到新晋力量，无一遗漏。胡骏之一脸书生意气，但并非文弱之人，也曾经历枪林弹雨，当断则断铁血无情，他不是军人却深谙与军人的相处之道，是故平日恩威并重，在军中威信已固。军队在他苦心经营之下已被大致掌握，就算不属他的派系的那些人物也不可能这么有种——胆敢弑君!他判断这不会是军队高层有预谋的政变，而应该是中层军官中有个别玩命之徒，和其他势力勾结在一起，剑走偏锋出了一手险招，是一次独立事件。军队不乱，暂时可以安心，但一想到政局内心又重新揪紧——本就是政策激辩、权力对抗的关键时刻，现在又出了这样敏感的大事，朝野上下定然暗流汹涌，岚愈……岚愈他一个人如何是好?!想到这里一阵急躁，又拼命强迫自己冷静下来，先考虑脱险之道。

钻心剧痛让他已经被折磨得麻木的感官复苏过来，哆嗦了一下，全身冷汗。回神一看，程世半跪在他身边，正捏紧他的手臂，用嘴把他伤口上的污血吮吸出来吐在一边，准备上药。虽然众人舍命相护，他还是受了些伤。激战中他的左臂被飞过来的碎玻璃狠狠扎了一道长口子，深可见骨，顿时血流如注。脖子上也有一道伤——那是子弹擦过去留下的痕迹。伤口离脖颈的大动脉只差毫厘，那一瞬间他被扑面而来的死亡的肃杀掐住了咽喉，几乎窒息。

“我没事，不用管我，你自己伤到哪里了?”

怎么问程世都不搭腔，胡骏之发现他竟然在微微颤抖，包扎完毕终于抬脸，额头破了，干了的血顺着棱角粘在脸上，眼眶红着居然像个快要哭出来的大男孩，“怎么办，要是伤口感染了怎么办?弄不到药了!只剩下这一点了，要是再回不去怎么给你换药?”

胡骏之一怔，愣愣地开口，刚说了句“我不疼……”就被程世呛了回来，“什么不疼!这么深的口子怎么不疼!少拿哄三岁小孩的语气跟我说话!”世上敢这么吼胡骏之的除了温岚愈恐怕就只有这个人了，但温岚愈即便生气时也是矜持的，不会像程世这样随心所欲地冲他大喊大叫。要是换做令桦又是另一种风格——暗自压抑着什么都不说。

胡骏之乖乖住了口，过了一会儿才小心翼翼地顺毛捋他，“我是真不疼了，你看，血都不流了。你伤哪里了我看看……还有，战士们也全身是伤，你应该先去给他们上药。”

“我不!这药是给你留的，你用还不够呢!”程世后退一步，下意识地遮住药箱。

“主席，我们不要!我们万死也要护您周全!”

“我们死不足惜，但您要爱惜身体!“

……

瘫在一旁的几个卫士七嘴八舌地插话。

“住口!”胡骏之厉声提高了几个音调，众人再不敢言语，他依次看过这几张血气方刚的面孔，轻叹一气放缓了脸色，“我儿子也是你们这样的年纪啊，你们……在我眼里都还只是孩子。切莫说什么自轻自贱的话，人人都有父母妻儿，胡骏之这一条命又比别人精贵多少?这一次若不是你们和已经牺牲的那几位小战士，我也活不到现在了。”

“主席，国家社稷是您的责任，保护您的安全是我们的责任，分工不同，但都要恪尽职守!”一位卫士艰难地撑起上身，双目炯炯，“请您也理解和支持我们的工作，只要您平安无事，兄弟们这么拼命也就值了!”

“好啊，我知道了，”胡骏之在险境中竟然淡薄恬静地笑了，笑容里有几分慈父的祥和，“但你们伤成这样怎么保护我?治好了伤，不也是对我好么?”

终于都不再说话了。过了好一会儿，程世拿出药来，大家撑坐起来互相帮着清整伤口。

胡骏之依旧微笑着看着他们，像风雨过后和煦的阳光，有强大的温暖人的力量，让他们绷紧的神经逐渐舒缓，莫名感到安慰和信任。

“程世。”胡骏之招手，“出门求援还有些事要注意，你过来，我跟你说。”随即附耳低语、细细叮嘱。

程世不知听见什么，凛然一惊，随即恢复常态，郑重点头。

临出门前，程世踟蹰半天实在放不下心，从卫士那里分出一支枪来硬要胡骏之随身带着，胡骏之轻笑，逗趣一般尴尬地摊了摊受伤的手，“我不会用枪。”

【三】

天色暗淡下来，胡骏之强令把最后的面包给几个卫士分了，自己立在窗前，看着远流的江水，不知所想。

程世带着两个卫士出门已经两个多钟头了，依旧没有消息，此地不可久留，他们很快还是要转移的。渐渐的连一贯从容不迫的胡骏之也急躁起来，在屋里来回踱步，六神无主。

一阵急促的敲门声，整个屋子的人马上神经紧绷，卫士们“霍”一下腾起身子，在各个角落持枪而立，准备一旦有变就人员两分，一部分断后，其余的护送胡骏之从后门转移。

对上暗号，小心开门……居然是步履踉跄满身是血的程世!胡骏之脸色一变!程世结结巴巴解释，出门不久就遇到伏击，和两名卫士都走散了，不知生死，和令桦也没能联系上……

胡骏之慌忙让人把他扶下休息、查看伤势，程世与他对上眼神，满脸都是未能完成任务的懊丧和绝望。

胡骏之沉吟半晌，还是无可设法。又等了半个多小时，仍不见两个卫士归来，只得吩咐下去全体转移。

忽然杂乱的脚步声在楼梯上响起，众人皆是一愣。急切的敲门声伴着粗粗的陌生的声音，“总书记!总书记在里面吗?我们隶属省特警支队，前来保护您的安全!令主任马上就到!”

……

“且慢!”持重的一名卫士在屋里低声说道，“令主任怎么得到的消息?就算查访着找过来也没有这么快!不能信任!”

众人不置可否，都回头去望胡骏之。开是不开?还是直接往后门撤?敲门声渐渐急躁，只怕很快就好破门而入了!千钧一发，死寂漫长……胡骏之想要镇定，却根本掩饰不住眼里的慌乱，对生的渴望和对死的恐惧清清楚楚刻在他的脸上，再没了往日不可逼视的威严，而是几乎蜷缩着浑身发抖，和任何一个手无寸铁的普通人没什么区别。生死关头，谁不照样贪生怕死?!

屋角的一个卫士深深看了胡骏之一眼，表情阴晴不定，忽然身影一闪，按捺不住了似的，冲过去就要开门，“别怕，别怕!咱们有救了!”

电光火石!

那一瞬间重伤躺卧着的程世忽然一个鲤鱼打挺，一声枪响震得小屋空气摇晃——只见开门的卫士应声倒地，握枪的那只手到处是血，枪扔在了一边，只顾得撕心裂肺地嚎叫。行动如常的程世敏捷地冲过去，完全看不出受伤的痕迹，一脚把枪踢远，为防那人逃跑又在他腿上补了一枪。众人目瞪口呆，还没反应过来，程世已经将门打开，门外竟然是与他一同出门后走失了的那两个卫士!

空气里弥漫着血腥味……只有伤者不住的呻吟……

胡骏之没有动，但转身去看他的每个人都不禁打了一个寒颤，因为他们看见的几乎是一块冰黑色的玄武岩，气场凛冽，和刚才唯唯诺诺的那个弱者判若两人。

胡骏之再也没看地下的人一眼，只是轻声说了一句，“原来是你。”

方才胡骏之默默看着他们包扎的时候，他们从领袖的目光中看到了关切，看到了感激，那是真诚的，没有半分掺假，然而他们看不到那目光的深处弥漫的风雪——和侍卫长掉包出逃之后那么短的时间，只怕演习方面都还不知道这个消息，追踪的杀手却已经跟上，如影随形。几乎每到一个地方都会被马上发现，然后遭遇更猛烈的袭击……一句话就可以把所有问题解释清楚：眼前这几个人当中有人卖了他!

从程世出门求援到受伤而归，再到不明势力直逼门口，一切只不过是胡骏之导演的一场戏。

“主席……主席饶了我吧!我是……迫不得已……”地上的人不住哀嚎，他在听见那个卫士质疑后满心以为门外是自己的同伙，终于心急，露出了破绽，却不知谈判时率先妥协、僵持中率先动摇一向是叛徒潜意识的心理。

“畜生!我杀了你!”一个卫士抑制不住满腔的愤慨，想要冲上去对着昔日的同伴就是一枪，但被身边的人死死抱住，动弹不得。

“我如果要杀你，刚才让程世直接毙命就是了，何必打断你的手脚?”胡骏之的声音没有温度，“自有国法处置，又何须脏了我的手。”顿了一顿，他意味深长地加了一句，“不过，你也得有本事活到那时候才行。”

“快走吧，”程世催道，“这里也呆不得了。”

众人准备离去，地上的人像是要抓住最后一根稻草一样挣扎着大叫起来，“主席!主席别丢下我!他们马上就要来了!他们会折磨我啊!会杀我灭口的!我情愿被抓回去判刑!”

胡骏之如若不闻，擦身而去。

“主席!我还知道别的秘密!带上我走!我什么都说!”

胡骏之停了一下，转回头去。

“您身边还有……”

“呯!”正在这时，一声枪响打碎了屋子的玻璃，众人连忙卧倒。接连飞射的子弹把窗框打得稀巴烂，横飞的木屑狠狠打在胡骏之的眉梢，“哗”地一道拉下来，血马上染红了半边脸。

“不好!他们来了!掩护主席!快撤!”

再顾不上和叛徒的交涉，程世扶起胡骏之，在卫士的掩护下往后门奔去。


	21. Chapter 21

【四】

程世撕下一块衬衫按住胡骏之流血的伤口，另一只手慌忙去擦他脸上的血。没心没肺的胡骏之还笑得出来，拍了拍他的肩膀算是安慰。

几人坐在行驶的面包车里，算是暂时安全了。

“去哪儿倒腾到的这货?”胡骏之四顾这辆破破烂烂叮当乱晃的老爷车——从后门逃出来第一眼看见这东西时他简直以为是汽车回收站的一堆废铁。堂堂国家主席竟然混得这么灰头土脸啊!虽然身处险境，生性乐观的他居然还是禁不住直乐。

“能有车坐就不错了!”本来又急又疼的程世见胡骏之竟然嘲笑他千辛万苦弄来的宝贝，不由黑脸，“不然还不知道怎么脱身呢!”

胡骏之又笑着打趣他，“行啊你小子，枪法这么好?”程世从前也嚷过要练枪，说是搞不好哪天出了事可以把自己当半个卫士用，胡骏之一直当玩笑听，明知道他是文教出身半点不会武力，也不管他怎么去闹。今天迫不得已才要他动手，没想到竟老练得很。

“我自己也紧张得半死……”程世想起那人血肉模糊的样子，禁不住一阵哆嗦。

胡骏之换了个话题，“这是要带我上哪儿?”

“去找令桦啊!”

“你还真联系上了?”

“那当然。一出事他就赶到这边了，听那声音再找不着人他也快崩溃了，哈哈!已经预备下了，咱们可以马上回京。出了这段泥石路还得联系一次，把清理了叛徒的事跟他说，再详细商量怎么接应……”

程世自顾自地说着，身旁的胡骏之却已经不声不响地昏睡过去。胡骏之深知下属性子直、心意也深，担心稍露出些许颓态或痛楚都会引起他激烈反应，所以才一路装着若无其事地调侃，宽他的心。其实他自己全身上下没有一处不痛，手臂上的大伤失了很多血，随时都剜着肉一般地疼，加上连着几天几乎没有进食，身体早就撑不住了。眉头的新伤一阵阵裂痛，扯得他前额后脑都好像被一锤锤地敲打。听见程世提到清理叛徒，混战中那人没说完的话又浮现出来，“您身边还有……”，还有什么?他拼命想思考，却被密密麻麻的思维藤蔓拖进了昏迷的深渊……

【五】

短短三天，对令桦而言可以说度秒如年。

在初步判定危险临近之后他马上联系了程世，情况紧急，考虑再三觉得必须跟去，便迅速把关键的资料和权责打理好后转交府院，自己孤身前往黄海。因为事态敏感、敌我不明，也不清楚知政园里何处还有对方的暗线，所以干脆没有和任何人交待去向。在飞机上得到程世传来的消息，说没有登船，已经出了军事基地，但之后就彻底失去了联系。令桦和胡骏之一行人有同样的顾忌，担心当地军警之中会混杂着对方的势力，而且把“主席失踪”这种惊天的消息挑明了也并不明智，所以他同样没有直截了当地惊动地方。幸而令桦十分熟悉官场运作，手上可调度的各种资源也很丰富，便用尽各种方法寻访他们的下落，甚至从当地的火拼、斗殴等治安刑事案件入手查找蛛丝马迹。和对方追踪胡骏之的势力打了照面以后两边针锋相对拼得你死我活，对方绝大部分的力量一直被令桦纠缠、牵制、打压和阻挡，不然单凭胡骏之身边这单薄的几个人也根本不可能撑到现在。

一次次行动报告、一个个调度电话把他的心越发烧得火急火燎，偶尔清净片刻，胡骏之可能已死的念头就占据了他的整个脑海，越回避就越清晰。被放大的恐惧一点点吞噬了他的坚强，过去的记忆一点点浮现，又一点点被打乱。然而，他无法隐瞒自己的是——自己最大的痛苦源于那次不可原谅的欺骗!想到胡骏之和温岚愈分手之后一次次黯然神伤的表情，想到长久以来自己内心反复的挣扎和退缩，想到万一……万一那人……真的不在了，他竟是在一个子虚乌有的误会中带着遗憾离开!另一个人又何尝不是如此?一时的冲动，竟将两个一直关心他爱护他的人伤得如此苦痛!令桦无法原谅自己的自私和懦弱。其实他只希望他快乐，不是吗?可他何曾有了快乐?!他忽而想起一个人，一个跟在温岚愈身后默默无言的影子，那样的心境多么相似。他曾嘲笑那人的角色，同时嘲笑自己的命运，他从胡骏之那里学过“凡有所求皆需争取”，于是以为感情也应当如此，可是他却不懂得——爱一个人不一定是占有，而是要让他获得幸福——这根本不是乏味的说教，而是一个真理、一个事实。

无眠之夜忙碌的间隙，他偶尔仰天远方的星子，内心一阵阵地抽痛——“我的爱到头来竟是如此不堪吗?”

当他在机场的封锁区内步履不安地来回打转到一千遍，当他派去接应的车队终于有序驶回，当念了一万次的那个人终于浑身是伤地从车上蹒跚而下，当那个人艰难推开上来搀扶的随从，像风雨过后残躯傲立的劲松一般映入他的眼帘，几天以来支撑着他的意志瞬间崩塌了，令桦绷紧的神经一时松懈，几乎站立不稳。

他迎上去，那人颤巍巍的身影越发清晰……

他迎上去，那人疲倦而带血的脸竟然还能给他一抹微笑……

他迎上去，想张口喊一声“书记”……

他迎上去，看清了胡骏之身后的另一张脸……像看见一个鬼!

……

小刘!!程世不是说叛徒已经被清理了??那这人是谁!!令桦浑身血液凝固了……

对方对上他的表情，本就慌乱的眼底霎时空白了，彼此了然，然后……瞬间冰冷!

那人的手伸向腰际……

那么慢、那么慢的动作，为何全世界都毫无察觉?!那么慢、那么慢的动作，自己明明可以喊，为什么喉咙堵了，半点发不出声?!他拼尽全身力量冲击着憋在胸腔的那口气，声音终于刺了出来——

“书记小心!”

胡骏之只觉迎面一道黑影，随即被撞倒在地上，伤口迸裂的钻心之痛穿透骨髓，几乎昏厥过去，耳畔两声清晰的枪响，一阵潮湿而温热的液体涌到了自己身上……

杀手想要第二次袭击，却再也没有机会，十几把枪同时扣动扳机，瞬时脑浆迸溅。

胡骏之身边的叛徒不是一个，而是两个!他们并不主司暗杀，而是通过便携式的定位装置暴露自己的位置，为对方提供信息。不动手杀胡骏之，一是因为胡骏之身边随时有人贴身护卫，一击不成就会前功尽弃，反倒暴露了暗线，再想追击就难上加难;二是因为即使刺杀成功他们自己也不可能全身而退，定然要死在当场，这代价实在太大，所以他们也存着私心想把事情推给追击的人做。在同伙暴露之后，小刘装作义愤填膺想冲上去一枪结果他其实是为了杀人灭口，无奈被旁人按住，又深知胡骏之老谋深算，怕表现太激烈惹他疑心，于是只得作罢。幸亏紧接着一阵混战没让胡骏之把话听完，自己也终于没被供出去。这一切，令桦和程世在匆忙而短暂的联系之中竟然会叉了意——令桦从小刘的档案一路追查下去，确定这个人有问题，通讯中断的那段时间最担心的就是叛徒加害胡骏之，终于联系上时程世告诉他已有锄奸的计划，很快又通知叛徒已被清理，他只当是小刘的事已经了结，急忙抓紧时间商议接应的事……两人都不曾想到——这其中竟然有个大疏漏!小刘随车一路驶来，眼见接应的人到来，眼见机场越来越近，意识到自己这一方成事的希望越来越渺茫，内心越发焦急，无法可处。拖延踌躇之中已经跟着胡骏之下了车……和令桦对上眼的瞬间，他从对方震惊和恐惧的眼神中霎时明白自己已经被他看出了破绽，绝望之中心一横，索性拼个鱼死网破!卧底终于变成杀手!

【六】

“令桦!令桦!……”

他，没有听错吧?那个人是在叫他?坚强有力的臂弯把他紧紧包裹着，那种……那种暖人的气息，拥有过一次，就再也没能忘掉。他很想笑，很努力地想牵起嘴角，却只换来一阵扭曲的抽搐。他的手沾了什么黏糊糊的东西，又湿又热，他没搞明白到底是怎么回事……好像他和外界之间横着一层隔音玻璃，胡骏之的声音“嗡嗡”响着，越来越远。他……应该疼吗?为什么，没有感觉……

他只知道自己是快乐的，那人抱着他，嘴里喊的是他的名字——这个怀抱是完完全全属于他的!那个人一贯平淡如水的目光此刻已经搅得一片浑浊，竟然全是急切和慌乱……哈!他居然也会有这种模样?竟然会因为他露出这种表情?这辈子有这样完完整整的一次，也就足够了。

“主席!飞机上已经配有医疗组，令主任可以在飞机上手术!您也必须马上处理伤口啊!请主席速速登机!”机长急迫地迎上来。

胡骏之想要托起令桦，遍体鳞伤的身体却几乎承载不了那份重量，赶过来的程世和一群随从连忙拥上去接住，要将令桦抬上飞机。

沾满鲜血的手死死拽住了胡骏之的衣领，那个垂死的人几乎是用吼的，“我还有话要和你说!”

“不许说话!治伤要紧!”

“要是死过去就没机会了!”

胡骏之只得迎上去一面抓住他的手，一面和众人一起护着他往飞机上走，“你说!我听着!”

“……我他妈的是个混蛋!……”


	22. Chapter 22

【七】

胡骏之瘫在座椅上，浑身的伤已经处理过，仍在剧烈地疼痛，然而他此刻内心翻江倒海，半点顾及不到身体的感受。

程世轻轻来到他身边，额头上的伤口包扎了，手上缠着绷带，“令桦在得知您的下落之后利用主席和总理的单线联系系统向知政园通报过消息了，那边已经知道您平安无事，现在是否还要传达什么?”

……岚愈!岚愈!胡骏之百感交集，一时哽咽。令桦刚才所说的每一个字都敲在他心上，夺去了他的呼吸。

半晌，他嘶哑着只说了一句，“告诉他我已经在飞机上了，马上就到。”

程世应声而去，一室寂静。

重伤的野虎才会发出的浊重的喘息从压抑的胸膛中迸裂出来，男人终于埋着头爆发出一阵低沉的抽泣。长久以来，他第一次清晰地喊出了那个在梦里百转千回、在现实中却痛得无法触碰的名字——“岚愈!!”

窗外，残阳如血。

【八】

冰冷的地板凉透了脊背，浑身是伤嘴角带血的人半昏半醒。

一只光亮的皮鞋踱到那人脸旁，踩在上面摇了摇，那人露出一个痛苦的表情。皮鞋的主人笑了，“还好，活着。”

一盆冷水劈头盖脸泼下来，汪宁醒了。

自从派去帮他拿资料的人一去不归，姜毅恒就知道他在使诈了，为防追查索性把全部人员从那间会所撤了出来，避到郊区的一排平房里。

模糊的视线终于慢慢调整好焦距，姜毅恒平和地坐在他面前，脸色却一片灰败死气。

汪宁猜到了什么，仔细捕捉着那人脸上的每一个表情。

姜毅恒苍凉一笑，“先生猜的没错。胡骏之就要回来了，游戏结束，我输了。”

汪宁挣扎着要起来，又跌了几次，才勉强撑着上半身坐着。

姜毅恒没有理他，轻笑着只顾自己说话，“其实先生被迫打电话的时候就已经不着痕迹地透露风声了吧?我还是大意了。”

汪宁不接他的话，艰难开口，声音却格外平静，“胡骏之其人看似温厚仁慈，实则逢仇必报，你们这次害得他损兵折将吃尽苦头，好日子不会剩几天了。你们那富贵温柔乡也安宁不了多少时日。”

姜毅恒无奈地微笑，“我父亲就我这么一个儿子，他总还是要保我的。这一次胡骏之一条命还在，我再将您平安放回去，总还是会有回旋的余地。至于以后的事，以后再说吧。”他又轻声一叹，“我想不通很多事，随便一件，比如说，先生不过红墙布衣，遇上谁主政不是主政呢?只要才能得以施展不就够了吗，为何这么认死理?……所有人，为什么都这么认死理?”

“公子可曾听说——邪!不!胜!正!”汪宁面沉如水，“权谋只是手段，施展自如便是高手。然而成大事者心中自有博大高洁之志，不染污秽，海纳百川!公子不识其人，不知其事，所以看全天下人都只如自己一般龌龊。如此见识还敢争权夺势?可笑至极!”

姜毅恒脸色煞白，压抑了好久，居然没有发作。沉默了一会儿轻笑一声，“汪先生指的是胡温二人吧?我这次输，也是输在这两人手里。第一，我没想到胡骏之居然那么命硬!”一抹无奈又自嘲的笑意扭曲了他的脸，“我布下那么多道杀招，天王老子也该死无葬身之地了，居然还能被他逃出生天?不可思议!那么多人心甘情愿为他死?到底图什么……”他的目光转而深沉，像是要触及什么极庄重的东西，竟然有些犹豫，“第二……唉。一切信任的基础都已经支离破碎，却依然不离不弃，这……到底是什么样的一种情感?”

“对于第一个问题，我多说无益，公子自己想明白了才是真明白——世上每个人都有自己想要珍惜和保护的东西，也许是一个人，也许是一个信念，也许是一份事业，无关乎名誉地位或者金钱，而是关于生存的价值。他们不是为谁，只是为了自己的人生。第二，”汪宁自己深深叹了口气，“从前我也不懂，现在明白了。总而言之，他二人生死相依，便是天下之福。”

姜毅恒离开之前交待将汪宁扔在知政园北门的小巷子里，自有人会发现，把他捡回去。秃顶听令，待姜毅恒走后又泄愤地在汪宁已经被打断的肋骨上狠狠踩了一脚。

书生疼得咬破了下唇，青筋暴起，然而一声不吭。

【九】

夜，深夜。知政园。灯火如昼，气氛紧张而又夹杂着回潮的欢喜。

一辆黑色奥迪稳稳停住，车上下来一人，立在风中，凝望着雄浑遒劲的“知政园”三个大字，稳如磐石。

身旁一人俯首上前轻语，“您要不要先去梳理更衣?”

胡骏之冷笑，“好好的衣裳，换他做甚!”

健步如飞，身旁的一干人等急忙快步跟上。

“传军委主席令，中央高级军事会议马上举行，黄海军演指挥官列陈报告。”

“是。”

“国安负责人办公室等候，将近几天京城调度情况整理汇报。”

“是。”

“政治局常委扩大会议明早举行，全体列席，缺一不可。”

“是。”

“府院各部委将近期政、经政策运行情况汇总整理，各部长亲自向我汇报。”

“是。”

“将我已回京的消息知会各位元老，晚些时候我会亲自联系说明。”

“是。”

……

一路紧凑奔行，终于，在门口停住。

推门而入，醉汉一般摇晃中带着几分桀骜，兀自立定，纹丝不动。

屋内几人马上全体立身，倒吸一口凉气——眼前的人，寒气凛冽，犹若，浴血煞神!

然而，那人的目光却是柔软的。他的世界再容不下任何杂质，单单倒影着一个人影。那个人，也微微笑着，平静地望着他。

“我回来了。”他的声音安宁得如同一汪碧水，和以往任何一次的出访和考察时丝毫没有两样。

那人依旧微笑，依旧是哪个暖醉春风的微笑，薄唇轻启，“平安就好。”

然后，胡骏之眼睁睁地看着整个世界在自己面前倒下。


	23. Chapter 23

【一】

胡骏之盯着呈上来的报告，不发一语。

他综合了各方面的情况，又和归来的汪宁深谈一次，对整件事的来龙去脉已经把握清楚了。姜毅恒、赵凌宇这帮势力一方有钱、一方有权，在地方上盘根错节、树大根深，又占着雄厚牢固的元老权威和家族资本有恃无恐，对朝局积怨甚重。知政园中的各处暗礁，包括胡骏之身边的两个内线，应该都是他们长久以来费尽心意布下的棋子。在经济新政渐入深水，狠狠戳到他们的疼处之后，狂妄无忌、心狠手辣的几个人已经开始酝酿歹意，恰逢令桦和汪宁隐瞒情由的事被他们掌握，更觉得两君有隙正是千载难逢的好机会，可以下手。李秋的儿子李远征在军中属于年轻的中层将领，但私下是个无法无天的混世魔王，走私军火的大案几乎把天通了个窟窿，连他父亲也无力保全。姜毅恒仗着自己父亲是前朝首辅元老，覆手为雨覆手为云的本事自然比李秋强得多，便答应帮李远征摆平事态，又许下高官厚禄、似锦前程，要拖李家父子下水。李远征本就行事乖张不计后果，但凡知道害怕他也不会做下以前那些事了，于是和姜毅恒一拍即合，军中的事姜赵等人并不熟悉，黄海刺杀由李远征一手策划，发动全部党羽，布置下去。李秋是历尽风雨老奸巨猾的前辈，不像年轻人那样莽撞，又已经得了癌症，病入膏肓，根本不想掺和他们的事，无奈终究是爱子心切，不忍自己大厦倾倒以后儿子马上就被法办，再加上平时本就与姜赵等人来往密切，利益交错，所以避无可避，终于答应为他们在朝中奔走斡旋。于是一方下手刺杀胡骏之，另一方在朝中伺机夺权。奈何到头来两边都是竹篮打水，功亏一篑。胡骏之没有登船，李远征精心设计的陷阱完全失去了意义。姜毅恒虽然很快从内线那里知道了胡骏之出逃的消息，马上派人追击，却又被令桦的力量四处牵制阻击，施展不得。卫士拼死护主，加上也很是凭借了几分好运气，胡骏之最终逃过千般磨难，浴血而归。而李秋这边机关算尽却终究不是温岚愈的对手，在形势一片大好的时候忽然被温岚愈釜底抽薪，乾坤逆转，反倒将己方力量暴露无余，被一网打尽。在得知胡骏之回京的消息之后，众人心知大势已去，心灰意赖只得草草善后。

这些，报告中自然不会全部提到。胡骏之心中冷笑——他们给的说法把一切罪责推在了李家父子身上，倒也干净。一个撼动军法，本就死罪难逃，另一个……胡骏之转眼看向旁边的那份死亡通知书——在他回京的当晚李秋就病逝了，还真是凑巧。

这是一份三岁孩子见了也会发笑的报告，荒谬得简直像个异想天开的故事。

然而胡骏之却郑重其事地签下了自己的名字，算是接受了这种说法，甚至依旧以国礼安葬李秋，在天下人面前了过无痕地擦拭掉这次事件全部的痕迹。

他不是愚钝不明，也不是懦弱可欺。先让这纷乱的世道暂时喘口气吧，他还需要时间筹谋和酝酿。待时机成熟，风云再起，便是山呼海啸狂风骤雨!待他把那把丑陋的匕首逼到光天化日之下，定叫它碎成千段，灼烈万年!

怀仁堂窗外的天空，无声地铭刻那一刻的誓言。

【二】

胡骏之想了无数遍，盼了无数遍，在不得不先了结政事、重整朝纲的忙碌中心慌意乱地挂念了无数遍，但真的来到那人屋外，却一时情怯了。胸腔剧烈的跳动声被无限放大，他用手压住，似乎整颗心都快不受控制。

郑海给他推开门，他立在那里，半天没有动静。过了很久，反倒是将目光转到了年轻的警卫身上，他说，“多谢你，一直陪在他身边。”

领袖真诚的谢意、平和的姿态似乎没有在那人身上产生太大的反应，那人只是坦然平淡地微笑了一下，依旧恪守着下属的礼节，但话说出口时却没有丝毫谦卑，似是平等的两人在对话，那人的每一个字都郑重而严肃，“请您珍惜他。”

“……我会的。”

他进屋，守在旁边的医护和随从连忙站起身。

他没有看见任何人。

目光急切地寻找，终于落在床上，然后整个心被彻底掏空了。

他不知道自己是怎么走过去的，有意识的时候，已经坐在床沿轻轻扶起了那人的半个身子。清瘦憔悴的脸苍白如纸，看不出曾经笑语羞涩时绯红的神态，一双眸子了无生气地紧闭着，遮住了那一汪清流明澈的春涧，额头布满细汗，薄薄一层柔发被汗水打湿了，凌乱地贴在那里。那么轻，那么瘦，他都已经快感觉不到那个身子倚靠过来的重量。看着他失去水分而干裂的嘴唇，心痛到麻木，颤着手伸向床边的柜子，捏住沾了水的棉签，一点点小心翼翼地湿润着他的唇瓣。

他哑着嗓子问，“怎么病得这么厉害?”

“总理近段时间太过劳于案牍，本就有些体虚，前几夜淋了大雨，风寒就入骨了。加之几天几夜不眠不休，思虑过甚，您……您遇刺的消息传来又急火攻心，悲恸太过，所以这次病势沉重，十分……凶险。”众人中一位年长的医生缓缓答道。

旁边又一人说，“西医已经把病症拿下去了，依旧打着点滴。只是现在还无法进食，得静脉注射补充能量。中药调理着会更好些，可总理现在又什么都喝不下去……”

胡骏之不再言语，也不再理会众人说些什么，微俯下身子把那人搂进怀里，侧脸触碰着那人冰凉湿冷的额头，让他的脸埋进自己颈间，紧紧贴着。

空气里满是暧昧不明的气息，隐秘而又心照不宣的情愫一点点溢散。每一个人都聪明默契地垂下了双目，装作什么都没有看见。郑海摆了摆手，众人安安静静地退出去，他自己也离开，顿了一顿，轻轻掩好了门。

这些，胡骏之没有心情去理会。

他只是想紧紧搂住那个人，换一个姿势，再换一个姿势，却依然觉得不够靠近，暖不到那人冰冷的心。

来回轻蹭几下那人的额头，忽然就激烈地发作起来，蛮不讲理地责怪道，“笨!笨!……笨!”随着几声发泄，揪心的痛楚一时弥漫开来，他渐渐觉得一阵酸涩涌上鼻腔，呼吸变得困难。岚愈的脸在视线中越来越模糊——他恨透了这种感觉，使劲眨眼凑上前去想把他看清楚，一滴冰凉的液体却径直滚落下去，愣了愣，指尖沾来一抿，咸涩的味道。

“岚愈怎么这么爱哭啊，像个女孩子!……那么，我是不会哭的!岚愈哭的时候就交给我来守护!”

怎么办，说话不算数，很丢脸啊……他一边呜咽着一边想，随后便再也抑制不住，把头埋在那人的怀里痛痛快快地哭了出来。一如当年清华破旧冰冷的学生宿舍，窗外肆虐着激昂的红色歌声，他在一室寂静中也是这般抱住那个白衬衣包裹着的单薄的身体，哭得一塌糊涂，放肆地发泄挚友离世的悲痛和前途未知的恐惧。那人那时和现在一样安安静静的，乖乖地任由他抱，任由他在怀里哭……多少年岁逝去了，多少记忆风吹云散，那人身体的温度却依然可以直达心底，充实他全部的快乐。昔日轻舞飞扬的少年已经磨练成青山一般伟岸稳重的男人，心底最柔软的地方却一如往昔。他已经很久没有掉过眼泪，很久没有说累，默然的愿望如栀子花开，一直沁透心房——他只希望自己能有足够坚强的肩膀，可以负担这片土地更深重的苦难，可以给得起那个人想要的天下。可是，一直以来，何时不是那个人为着共同的理想、为着足下的土地而呕心沥血地付出，直到这一刻病弱地躺倒在他怀里。他想给的，何时做到了啊?一路走来，反倒是在鲜血与权谋交织的境地中一次次挣扎于生死别离，空惹了一身疲倦……

他几乎把攒了一辈子的眼泪都哭完了。两个蜷缩的身子，像两只相拥取暖的动物。

他寸步不离地守了他两天两夜，旁人劝过几次，他沉着脸，只是不理。

程世壮着胆子进来的时候，他正给那人吹着刚熬的汤药。程世像模像样地跟他请示了几项重要事务，他却说，大局已定，不会再出什么乱子，把事情都摊派下去，要不就报给吴胜天林远或者易强，爱谁谁，总之不要再来烦他。程世只得硬着头皮劝他，“总理这里我们守着，您也去休息一下。”

胡骏之眼皮都没抬，冷冷说，“出去，我的人我自己会守。”轻轻试了试药，觉得温度正好，就小心翼翼把那人扶起靠在身上，端着碗自己唅了一口，扭头压在那人的唇上，给他一点一点渡进去。

程世当场石化，被雷得外焦里嫩，半天回过神来忙默念着“非礼勿视非礼勿视”往外冲，差点没撞门上。


	24. Chapter 24

【三】

第一缕晨光落进窗沿的时候，温岚愈被淡淡光亮覆盖的睫毛颤了一颤，平稳的呼吸几番起伏，终于微微睁开了眼。

这一觉睡得真长啊，他清醒过来，只觉得神清气爽，身上轻飘飘的，干洁舒服。应该是擦拭过身子，又换了一套干净衣服，淡淡的肥皂香还隐约可闻。

手被捏着，床边什么东西压着被子，重重的。他扭过头去，看见爬在床沿上睡熟了的那个人。

刹那间，心底便柔软了。

晨曦轻轻打在那人脸上，他可以不用再掩饰心迹，仔细端详。离开时还是神采奕奕的人呀，乌黑的发丝映出圆润锋芒的神采，走起路来衣角撩动，脚下生风，怎么一下子，就成了这个样子。他小心地挣了挣，慢慢把手从那人的掌心里抽出来，生怕惊动了他。那人没有醒，只是微微蹙起了眉头，几经生死的风霜刻在脸上，尚未隐去。颤抖着手，终于轻轻伸着，顺着眉梢那一道血红的可怖的伤口比划了一下，却始终不敢抚上去。又柔柔地勾勒着那人半隐在那里的棱角——皮肤依旧温热，却那样黯淡无光。那人侧着脑袋就那么爬睡着，肩膀的轮廓映入眼帘，依旧坚实可靠，让人心安。只是，整个人明显地委顿下去。

……

他犹记得很久以前那人早起时在卫生间一边剃胡子一边端详着自己的脸哀号，“想当年帅到惊动党中央的人啊!现在人家都叫我肿书记了!岁月这头飞奔的野驴啊!……”

他一边打理着自己的衣服一边走过去，从背后环住那人快没了的腰抱一抱，严肃地说，“胡骏之同志，恭喜你又胖了!”

那人耷拉着脑袋一脸装模作样的沮丧，转过身来乖乖给他系领带。

他却没有饶过他，以不容商量的语气说，“明早开始和我一起晨跑!”

那人耸耸肩，一脸“今天天气真好”的表情，开始插科打诨要把事情糊弄过去……

临出门时不老实的手缠上来牢牢困住了他，只听得那人故作幽怨，“老婆，你会不会因为我太胖不要我了?”

“哎哎哎，爪子拿开，你老婆在家不在这儿，想女人就趁早滚远点。”

“问你呢，还要不要我?!”那人黑亮的眼睛直直逼上来，嘴角一抹不怀好意的笑。

他忽然意识到临出门还跟那人抬杠相当不理智，万一……像上次那样……就不好了。咳，会……会迟到的。“要要要行了吧，胖成猪了我盖个圈养着!赶紧松开，开会来不及了!”

夺路而逃时听见背后得意的嘀咕，“本来就是我老婆……”

……

心疼到极处他反倒想起这些不相干的旧事来，竟打趣一笑，那人一直嚷嚷着要减肥，这下可好，整个儿瘦了一圈。

原不原谅，属不属于，忠不忠诚，唯不唯一，在失而复得得而复失的大起大落中已经变得不再重要。他恨过他，但现在已不再恨，纵然已经不可能在一起，他仍是单纯地希望他好——这些是死亡真正笼罩上来时他体会到的东西。他自嘲地一笑，忽然想到旧时一位女作家的文墨——“我爱你关你什么事，千怪万怪也怪不到你头上。”

轻叹一声，忽然察觉那人的身子动了动，迷糊地睁开了眸子。

四目相对，愣在当场。

“岚愈!”胡骏之惊喜地一下子坐起来，凑过来几乎要贴到他脸上，“谢天谢地你总算醒了!都睡过去三天了急死我了!你感觉怎么样想不想吃东西?我这就去叫医生……”

“不要忙了，”他彬彬有礼地止住他，手轻轻往外推，想不露声色地和他拉开些距离，“骏之，谢谢你，我好多了。你也回去休息吧。”

“还烧不烧?”胡骏之没理会，伸手来探他的额头，被他轻轻打掉，头扭到了一边，细若蚊声，“别这样……”

两人都沉默了一会儿。

胡骏之把他的脸扳过来，他又轻轻转回去。

“看着我!我叫你看着我!”胡骏之激烈地嚷起来，扼住他的下巴和他正正对着，双目炯炯，几乎要冒出火来。温岚愈不再闪躲，只是眸子又像平时那样隔了一层雾，没有波澜。

胡骏之的口气一时软了，“岚愈这么久冷冷冰冰就是为了这个?这么久正眼也不瞧我一眼也是为了这个?这么久不愿和我见面，不愿和我说话，甚至稍稍碰一下就要炸毛都是为了这个?……”他咬牙切齿一字一顿地说，“你居然以为我和令桦上过床?!在你眼里我到底成什么了?!随便拉一个人就蹭上去发情吗!!”

温岚愈吃惊得不知道该有什么反应，只听着头顶上的人自顾自恶狠狠地往下说，“我有很多很多事要跟你解释!一桩桩一件件不准打断我!就算讲三天三夜你也要听!闹了半天居然是这么回事!我简直要疯了!……”

【四】

温岚愈竖起耳朵仔细听了听屋外的动静，还好，应该……没有人吧?他毛虫一样裹着被子拱到床边，悄悄下了地。身体还很虚弱，脚有些发软，但他的思路已经完全清晰了呀!明明……已经好了。

自那日解释清楚之后，温岚愈心中的一个结终于纾解开，有时暗自回想又不禁气闷，要是当初不那么骄傲，不那么自尊和敏感，当面锣对面鼓地问个清楚不就什么事都没有了吗!偏搞得……这么长时间别扭得要命。呃，什么，怎么怪到自己头上了?要怪就怪胡骏之那个猪头!不是挺聪明一人吗!关键时候怎么木讷得像块呆石头呢?哦，让你分你就分啊!什么也不问明白就不吭声啊!平常蛮不讲理的时候怎么没见这么听话?活该别扭死这个白痴!……你还好意思说，自己把话说得那么绝，他好歹也是万人之上被捧惯了的，还要人家怎么低声下气?……

他越想越恼，简直忍不住想捶床!于是一见胡骏之就来气，仗着自己生病想尽办法折腾他，看着他被支吩得团团转的样子暗自恶趣味地直乐，心里默默说服自己，就胡闹这么一下，一下下就好!胡骏之却根本没脾气，一有吩咐就小跑着去，无论他怎么刁难都宽容温和，带着几分宠溺。反倒是让他捡了个好差事?瞧那甘之若醴的模样!温岚愈歪着头想了想，正想鼓起包子脸发脾气，自己却憋不住“噗”地一声笑了出来。

不过，这样的日子也有个不好的地方——胡骏之名正言顺地切割了他的全部工作，说是要趁这个机会好好调理调理他的身体，甚至把他的办公桌都挪到了外间去，指挥搬运的时候还一脸“我知道你不老实”的表情，他于是气结。不管软语哄骗还是生气发怒胡骏之都软硬不吃，他甚至开始怀疑医生是不是被胡骏之收买了，也老说他还不能工作!

胡骏之来看他的时候就是在外面处理公务的，文件一定全在外头……他就看一下，一小眼就好……他只是想知道府院最近的运作怎么样了，有没有出问题……搞什么啊!他好歹也一直是日理万机的人，怎么闲得住!

于是，知政园的一间小屋里，国家总理偷偷摸摸地想要接近自己的办公桌，只为了偷看一眼本就该自己签署的文件。

马上就要成功了，他伸手想去推门……门却“吱呀”一声自己开了。

满头大汗的胡骏之像只大胖兔子一样蹦进来，“烫烫烫烫烫烫烫……岚愈快起了，该吃……”

一抬头，一个家伙呆呆傻傻地站在自己眼前。上下打量了一下，头发睡得蓬蓬松松，犯着小迷糊的眼睛似乎是因为紧张，显得更加朦胧，身上一套睡衣，两手正不知往哪里放，暗自掐着口袋，脚上一双毛拖鞋，脚趾头在里头不安地拱来拱去……

胡骏之阴险地眯起了眼睛……

“干什么你?!放我下来!放我下来!胡骏之你混蛋!”

不顾怀中人的拳打脚踢，胡骏之将他拦腰抱起，径直往床走去。见岚愈怎么卡住手脚都只顾扭来扭去要挣脱，胡骏之照着他的耳朵就吼了一句，“给我老实点!再闹我立马睡了你!信不信我办得你三天三夜下不来床!看你到时候怎么跑!”

岚愈惊到呆滞，胡骏之满意地将他轻轻放回床上，安抚地拍了怕，然后转身去端饭菜。

“你……你!”温岚愈半天才缓过气来，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵……胡骏之竟然大言不惭地说出这种话来!“你混蛋!”他又羞又气又难为情，脸涨得通红，扭身把头埋进被褥里，再也不看胡骏之，半天闷闷冒出来一个字，“俗!”

半晌没动静。

一根手指戳了戳他……挥手打掉!

两跟手指戳了戳他……挥手打掉!

一只手拉住他的衣角轻轻拽了拽，“总理大人?总理大人?小的知道错了，给您赔不是了。劳您起起身，小的伺候大人用膳。”

他拗不过，板着脸转回来，“你不用在这跟我好一阵歹一阵的，爷不稀罕!”说完便只顾踹粗气。他的身体确实太虚，之前要出去都有些费劲，现在又狠狠闹腾了一回，顿时手足无力。胡骏之陪着笑脸，白牙一闪一闪，贴着他坐着，让他靠在自己身上——这段日子端茶倒水喂药喂饭都得撑坐着，两人都习惯了这个姿势。温岚愈身乏无力，靠在他怀里又实在舒服，也就不去理会。

胡骏之一边贴了贴他带汗的额头，一边捣鼓起碗里的饭菜，“你但凡听话一些我也少操点心了。很多事情我安排下去让他们多历练历练，不然一个二个孬得很，担子都挑不起来。再说两边都有我呢，别瞎琢磨了……医生说不要吃太硬，我把饭做得泡泡松松的，你尝尝。”

温岚愈不说话，默默把勺里的东西吞下去。

“喏!番茄炒鸡蛋!不是喜欢我做的菜吗，好久没下厨了，番茄放得多多的……”

“谁喜欢了，臭美。”

“……”

“想渴死我啊，汤呢?”

“……”

“烫!”

“吹过了啊……”

“我说烫!”

“再吹再吹……”


	25. Chapter 25

【五】

日子无声无息地又转了些时日，温岚愈也基本复原了。

一日，晚饭后小憩一会儿，竟一觉睡到夜幕四合。灯光暖暖地照过来，他抬眼望去，看见男人安宁的背影。胡骏之早就来了，不想打扰他，就独自在外间伏案用功。岚愈心里被不知名的东西塞得满满的。

似乎是感受到他的目光，胡骏之缓缓回头——被褥间一个小海豹一样的家伙转着黑黝黝的眼睛盯着他，不知道在打什么鬼主意。

“好哇，醒了也不叫我。”胡骏之收起笔，推门而入。

“我也刚起呢。”

“今天身体感觉怎么样?”

“早好了，就你事多!再闲下去就要被养成胖子了。”

“老爱逞强，谁信你。”

“……你今天干了些什么啊?忙吗?”

“还说呢，你们那摊子事真是麻烦，罗里吧嗦的，部里别的事不干就爱瞎扯皮。”

“哈哈，这才几天呢就受不了了，如果真叫你兼职了呢?”

“兼不兼职的还不一样，反正都是我家的。”

“谁是你家的!”

“哎，不过这么说来，胡总理这称呼好像也很有趣啊。”

“不害臊，刚代了几天的班就想转正了。”

“叫我胡总理，试试什么感觉。”

“不叫。”

“快叫。”

“不叫!”

“你叫是不叫?”胡骏之把头埋在岚愈肩窝呵气挠他，岚愈畏痒，一边往里钻一边“咯咯”直笑。

因为憋着气，脸颊染得潮红一片，面庞终于有些白白胖胖的，饱满的线条把一张包子脸衬得格外可爱，让人直忍不住想掐一下。白皙的胸膛起伏着，隐进半开的衣领里，带着几分暧昧的暗示……

胡骏之一时口干舌燥。

拉过岚愈的手来慢慢摩挲着，埋着头，嘴里吞吞吐吐地问，“今天……身体……感觉怎么样?”

岚愈还兀自沉浸在对“胡总理”这一虚拟形象的想象中自得其乐，把平日自己的一言一行往胡骏之身上套，简直乐得想打滚。这问题不是刚问过吗怎么脑抽了又来问一遍……岚愈漫不经心地对上胡骏之的眼……

满眼不可言喻的小期待，却还在假惺惺地装乖……

温岚愈反应过来，“腾“的一下闹了个大红脸，甩开胡骏之的手，面朝墙壁再也没转回来。

胡骏之一呆，这算是……答应了?还是没答应?一直觉得亏欠着岚愈，所以在病中格外体贴温存，只想着让不愉快的事早点烟消云散。岚愈倒爱笑起来了，只是不知道内心深处有没有做好准备重新接受他?还有……特别是……身体到底好了没有啊?不会……有影响吧?胡骏之颇为踌躇了一番，终究是不敢再唐突了心尖上的人，也不知道是知趣还是不知趣，帮他掖好了被角，还是起身往外走。

慢吞吞挪到门口，背后一个冷冷的声音飘过来，“姓胡的，你今晚要是再敢留我一个人睡以后就再也别来!”

这种话再不用说第二遍了，胡骏之立马以“神舟七号”的速度调头冲了回去。

“愈，想死我了!”

“滚!”

【五】

夜，隐秘而安详。羞花弄影，柳叶轻沙，抵不过满室春意浓浓，掩不住红绡账中浓情呢喃。

胡骏之从来不曾如此轻柔，如薄纱蝉翼，似冬裘春流，裹挟着醉人的温度，几乎要将身下的人融成一汪碧水。噙住那人灵活的小舌头，柔软的甜美在口中辗转碾磨，抵死纠缠。顺着光洁的脊背亲吻而下，鼻息在腹背的小窝处轻挠，满意地换来那人一阵阵的颤抖。再覆上那诱人的身体，极尽温柔的缓缓地进入，灵与肉的双重快感让胡骏之忍不住哼出声来。情意渐炽，温岚愈原本微微锁着的眉头随着温柔的律动舒展开来，肌肤上的胭脂色越发醉人，销魂的呻吟细细溢出。意乱情迷之中，温岚愈攀上胡骏之的手臂，引导着他进行更亲密的接触，身上的人却忽然僵了一僵，不露痕迹地轻轻反手口住他的手腕，勾在自己肩上。温岚愈微蹙眉头想睁开眼，对方炽热的吻却很快地覆盖上来，不似方才那般柔情似水，开始激烈地索求，岚愈被更深的爱意卷入了漩涡中心，缠绵悱恻之中将万事都抛在了脑后，迎合着心上人情动的欲望，醉死在这无边无际的深情里……

一番云雨过后，温岚愈陷在胡骏之温暖的怀里，迷迷糊糊就要睡去。最后一次眯眼看去，胡骏之用手撑着脑袋，侧身微笑着看着他，手上挑弄着他被汗水沾湿的鬓发，眼里全是宠溺的温柔。

他也醒了，声音却还在睡，“你看什么?”

胡骏之不说话，俯下来啄了啄他的脸颊，算是回答。

温岚愈却轻轻叹了口气，“手伸出来我看。”

胡骏之苦笑，肌肤相亲的人又怎么瞒得过?一道狰狞的伤口结了浅疤，却还泛着血红色，扭曲地在原本光洁的手臂上烙下深深的印痕。温岚愈用手指来回轻划着，不知不觉就红了眼眶。

胡骏之忙又把左手隐进被窝里，嘴里打趣道，“这下惨了，见不得人了，如何是好。”

见岚愈还是回不过来，只得正正对上他的眼，“不管经历了什么，总之我回来了。单单记住这个，好不好?”

岚愈轻轻点了点头。

过了一会儿，像是也转了念头，手又攀在胡骏之的肩头，顺着一个个粉红色的牙印，划过上半个月牙，下半个月牙……“疼吗?”

胡骏之轻笑，“干嘛老这么爱咬人?”

温岚愈的脸庞浮现出一抹傲气和甜美，“我的人，想要就咬!我的东西都喜欢做记号，你不知道?”

勾住胡骏之的脖子，“躺下来，陪我睡。”

紧贴着那人火炉一般温暖的胸膛，在脖颈的伤口上吻了一下，在眉梢的伤口上又吻了一下，然后心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

“你害我担心了，要罚。”

“怎么罚我?”

“剩下的日子，都给我暖被窝吧。”

“……愈。”

“嗯?”

“以后都要好好的。”

“嗯。”


	26. Chapter 26

【六】

天青细雨，知政园的湖心亭，冷冷清清。

一杯清酒轻洒于地，那人背影矫健，微风中却显得有几分孤寂，目光复杂地投向远方的苍穹，轻轻一声叹息。

他走过去。

那人闻声回头，看见是他，微笑地朝他招手。他走过去，被那人轻轻揽住啄了一下额头，算是打招呼。

他并肩而立，目光也随他刚才的寻觅停留在云端。

“是在祭烈士吗?”

“……一樽清酒，聊表寸心。”胡骏之苍白的脸色隐忍有触痛，“一个一个地在脑海里过，胡骏之何德何能，竟……”话，却是再也说不下去。

“对得起肩上的担当，他们就不是白白牺牲。”

“我懂。”

温岚愈忽然想起什么，从文件夹里掏出一张公文，嘲弄地笑问道，“在你办公桌上发现的，这是什么?”

“……他存了这样的心思，不能留在我身边了。”

“你舍得?”

“多少还是有点……咳，其实跟我的这几个人中，他最像我。”

“那还把人家往外调啊?”

“是为他好，了断这念头他才能真正塑造自我，仕途上才会有建树。历练一下，也是好事。”

“呵呵，别是心里真有鬼吧?”

“嘿，我就奇怪了，他那么对你，你不生气?怎么听着像是来给他求情?”

“以前气，后来就不了，反正你跟他也没什么。”

“你这算大度还是怎么着……你是不是不在乎我啊?”

温岚愈一笑而过，脸上却有些郑重，“一个能为心爱之人挡子弹的人，怎么样也不能算作一个懦夫。再说，他经过这一次，也是重新活过一回了。”转念又有几分调侃，“这样的人跟着你我才放心啊，不然谁都想害你这憨头憨脑的笨东西，再出事了我跟谁要人去。”

胡骏之依旧在笑，眼中的墨色却纷乱起伏，最后沉淀下来，轻声吐出几个字，声音却满是霸气和桀骜——“我命由我，不由天!”

雨丝微润，亭中的对话还在继续。

“呀呵，对了，还放心呢……你就不怕我真的跟他……”

“借你两个胆!”温岚愈一脸不屑一顾。

“……岚愈，机要室的文件，都看过了吗?我是有你的材料，人员任职上也有很多考量，但我从来没有……”

“别说了，”温岚愈平静如水，“高寒权位的自处之道，我晓得。”

胡骏之的声音有些低沉，“然而感情是沾不得半点权谋的。”

“又没沾上，你忧些什么?”温岚愈把手按在胡骏之心口，漫不经心地说，“这里满满的全部是我，我感觉得出来!”

“……愈!”

远方，壮美的朝霞印染在翻滚的云浪之上，苍穹如沧海，有风暴，也有潮汐。

青山松柏，山海曾誓，风雨如晦，两君无隙。


End file.
